Charlie and Elsie
by GeordieLass
Summary: A continuation of Series 6, following the finale episode. How will Mr and Mrs Carson cope with the their new and 'different life? A happy, hopefully in character, fic focusing on our beloved Charlie and Elsie as they look to the future, as well as some background stories on other characters. Spoilers from Series 6 throughout. Hope you enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I know that many of you will be writing stories following on from the finale episode and I look forward to reading them all. However, I couldn't resist contributing my own little effort as well. I have written about Chelsie in retirement a couple of times before but this fic will follow on from canon, and the end of Series 6, so it will be different. Some people have asked if I will continue my 'Missing Moments' fic. I thought I would write this instead, as I wouldn't know where to start with missing moments from the finale episode; I am unashamedly greedy when it comes to Chelsie and I wanted so much more for them in that episode- not least for Mr Molesley and others to stop interrupting them!_**

 ** _In terms of Mr Carson's condition, I believe it is something like an 'essential tremor' rather than Parkinson's. Such a tremor is often hereditary which seems to fit with Mr Carson's mention of his father and grandfather. Nowadays this condition can often be helped with medication, although I have no idea whether such medication was available in the 1920's. However, I do know that many people with this condition live very active, happy and normal lives. Also, tiredness and stress can exacerbate the problem and so semi-retirement or full retirement should certainly improve Mr Carson's condition. Therefore, in my mind, the Carson's have a very happy future to look forward to and so this will be a positive fic, even if their transition to this 'different life' may be a little bumpy at times._**

 ** _I want to explore this 'different life' in depth and in the background of this fic I can, of course, continue the storylines of some other characters (e.g. Mrs Patmore and Mr Mason- squee!) I'll write fairly short chapters so that I can update regularly. Hope you enjoy x_**

Chapter 1

"Charlie, you didn't have to get up as well," Elsie gasped, as she walked from the bathroom to their bedroom, only to see her husband half-dressed and fastening his waistcoat.

"I am going to walk you to the House. I won't have my wife walking alone at this time of day ... it's still dark," he stated.

It had just gone seven and the sun hadn't yet risen on this brisk January morning.

She smiled lovingly at her husband. She knew this would be a very difficult day for him; the first day he would watch his wife go to work without him and yet the dear man had still risen early to walk her to work. She felt like she wanted to weep but was determined to remain optimistic for him; she truly believed they could make a go of this new life together. However, when she observed her proud husband trying to be so stoical, it affected her greatly.

"Thank you my love," she said shakily, feeling quite overcome.

He sensed his wife's emotion but could not bear to acknowledge it. Today was the day he had been dreading. Over thirty years of service to the Crawley's and here he was, forced into retirement as his own body let him down. _You have a wonderful wife and a lovely future to look forward to with her_ , he reminded himself for the umpteenth time since New Year's Eve. This thought offered him untold comfort and yet today was still a testing milestone; he hoped that things may get easier after this day.

"Here let me," she offered, as he had a little difficulty fixing his tie.

He nodded resignedly; knowing he would be silly not to accept such tender support from his wife. It was thankfully only his right hand that gave him trouble; he thanked the heavens above for the steadiness of his left hand. As she finished straightening his tie, she let her hands settle on his chest.

"I know this is far from an easy day Charlie but I promise we'll make this work and I promise we'll continue to be very happy," she said with certainty.

He gulped; he really could not face discussing this at this juncture. However, he appreciated greatly his wife's unwavering confidence in their future. He needed Elsie's strength more than ever today. Therefore, he offered her the most loving smile and bent forward to kiss her temple.

"I could only ever be happy with you as my wife Elsie," he managed, resting his cheek against her hair.

Elsie believed his words but she also felt his sadness; she needed to be positive, despite this being a very hard day for her as well.

"And don't forget, we have our lunch date to look forward to," she exclaimed, a grin on her face as she leant backwards and looked up at Charles.

He couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. His wife had insisted they meet for lunch in the Village today. It was a lovely thought but he wasn't convinced it was a realistic idea.

"Elsie, I don't expect you to leave the Abbey to have lunch with me. I, more than anyone, know how busy you'll be ... you'll be supporting Mr Barrow, you have less footmen and maids than we've ever had ... Anna is still on reduced chores ... and with Daisy spending half her time at the Farm ... you'll be run off your feet," he returned, once again feeling guilty for leaving his wife in such a predicament.

"And we'll manage ... the others will pull their weight and His Lordship understands that things must change ... the Family will need to be more independent ... and I've told you, I don't intend to spend all of my days away from my husband. I have agreed with Her Ladyship that on the days when you are not at the Abbey, I'll ensure the maids complete their morning rounds and set them off on their tasks for the day, and then I'll take a couple of hours break in the afternoon, returning at tea time to check that all is well and to oversee preparations for dinner ..." she continued.

Charles made to interrupt her but she held up her hand to gently shush him and continued.

"... and I will be home for dinner every evening at a decent time and I'll have no argument about that, thank you very much."

Her tone was determined and authoritative but the warmth in her eyes as she looked at Charles made it very clear that this pep talk was full of love, to support and encourage them both. After a moments pause, she continued.

"You will not even have time to miss me, what with the Brouncker Road renovations to oversee, as well as your duties on the Village Committee and your half days at the Abbey ... it may be a different life Charlie but I cannot and will not lead a life without you at my side," she finished, cursing inwardly as her emotions came to the fore once more.

She bit her lip to try to stall her tears. His eyes glistened too as he witnessed his wife's determination and love.

"But you are younger than me Elsie ... and you are fully fit ... I don't want you to have to cut back earlier than you'd planned because of me," he said tenderly, caressing her cheek with his fingers, one arm resting at her waist.

"I am cutting back because of _us_ not because of you," she corrected, as her husband smiled.

 _How could he argue with that?_ he thought gratefully.

She might be continuing at the Abbey for the foreseeable future but Elsie was determined that things must change now that Charles would not be alongside her as Butler every day.

"And I am taking Sundays off as well ... every week!" she added as an afterthought with a sassy smile.

"Well lord knows, at the last count you were owed about three and a half years of days off," he added happily, joining in with her jest.

"Exactly!" she cheered.

They both laughed for a few seconds before a knowing silence enveloped them; they gazed at each other meaningfully. Neither were fools, they knew that this new life would take some time to get used to. They also knew that however much Elsie tried to reduce her work, and however busy Charles kept himself, things would never be quite the same again. They both felt apprehension for their future but also genuine optimism; and no matter how forlorn Charles felt, the former Butler was surprised to also feel such hopeful expectation. He recognised that this was very much due to the influence of his spirited and joyful wife and he wanted to be strong for Elsie too.

"We'll be fine Charlie," she whispered fondly, breaking the silence.

"We'll be better than fine," he winked, hugging her closely as she smiled against his chest.

 ** _A/N: Reviews are much appreciated and help me to write more quickly (I admire so much those writers who are disciplined and have multiple chapters prepared before publishing. However, I am not one of those people -I write and post chapters as I go -so any encouragement is greatly received) x_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you very much for your wonderful support. My goodness- it is lovely to know that we all want more Chelsie! Your support on this site and on tumblr is amazing. Please do keep sharing your thoughts with me. I love to receive your reviews.**_

 _ **P.S. A couple of you also mentioned not being quite comfortable with the name 'Charlie'. I must admit it still feels a bit strange to me too- I have used 'Charles' in all of my other fics as I always thought that is the name Elsie would use. However, I am following on from canon where Elsie did use 'Charlie' and so it seems appropriate to use it. And it's in the title of my fic! However, I think I'll have Elsie use both names, as I think that would be quite normal, to use different variations of a loved one's name depending on the circumstance. They'll also continue with their formal titles when at the Abbey x**_

Chapter 2

Charles smiled at his wife, who was resting against his side as they relaxed on the sofa. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder as he bent to kiss her hair. It was the evening of Elsie's first day at Downton without Charles.

"You _can_ talk about the Abbey you know," he said softly, as he looked down at Elsie.

"What do you mean?" she said, feigning innocence.

"Elsie ... since I've walked you home and we've had dinner ... we've talked about Brouncker Road, the new bakery in the Village, Reverend Travis's plans for Lent ... heaven's ... we've even talked about the Village Cricket team ... and yet every time I try to ask you about the House, you change the subject."

She was about to protest but then noted his knowing gaze. She knew she'd been rumbled.

"I didn't want to be insensitive ... I thought it might upset you," she said, feeling a bit silly now as she had only succeeded in drawing more attention to the topic.

"You won't upset me by talking about the Abbey, I want to know how your day has gone love, just as you've asked about my day," he said, kissing her hair again.

She sat upright, as his arm slid down from her shoulder to her waist. She rested a hand on his knee. She smiled and nodded.

"If I'm honest Charlie, it feels quite odd to tell you about my day at the House," she explained.

"Odd?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

He sat up straighter too and pulled his wife a little closer.

"Yes, well I've never had to do that before have I? You were always there," she added.

He let out a snort of laughter.

"Yes, you are quite right."

"I didn't have to tell you when I'd enjoyed a conversation or a glass of wine with the handsome Butler, as you were the Butler," she teased, kissing his cheek as he continued to grin.

"That is very true ... however what about today? Did you meet with the handsome Butler today?" he asked, shaking his head in disbelief as he realised he had just described Mr Barrow as handsome.

Elsie smiled tenderly as she noticed Charles's embarrassment.

"Yes I did, although he's not as handsome as the last Butler ... not to me anyway," she soothed, before her tone turned more serious.

"Mr Barrow and I had a very productive meeting as it goes Charles. You have trained him well. We discussed the dinner next week to celebrate the return of Lady ... the Marchioness of Hexham ... from honeymoon. And we agreed to have a short meeting together every morning at ten, following the upstairs breakfast ... to catch up on any urgent matters and to plan the day ahead. We thought this change would work well, as we won't be able to meet in the evening as I plan to be home with my husband. So far Mr Barrow seems to be working successfully with the Staff in his new role," she smiled, hoping that she had not said too much.

"Well it sounds like you had a good day and that Mr Barrow has started well," he said sincerely.

He offered his wife a smile and yet, try as he might, he could not stop the lump that emerged in his throat. He gulped trying to hide this. _You'll need to get used to this Charles, Mr Barrow is the new Butler now, you can't get all upset every time you hear he is doing well_ , he told himself. He then noticed the concern on Elsie's face and was very annoyed with himself for failing to hide his unease.

"Oh dear, I have upset you. I am sorry Charlie ... it must be very hard to hear me talk about the House and Mr Barrow as Butler," she said, her voice full of worry, as she stroked his face.

"Hey, come here love ..." he began, hugging Elsie to his side once more.

"... it is a little difficult to hear such things, I admit ... but it'll get easier, it's still early days ... and the last thing I want is for you not to talk about the House. And I am pleased things went well today Elsie, I really am."

She wrapped her arms snugly around his waist.

"I did miss you, you know ... I walked into your pantry on at least two occasions thinking you'd be there," she admitted, as she rested against his chest.

He smiled happily at that, nuzzling her hair.

"And did you admit that to Mr Barrow?" he asked.

"No, the first time I waffled on and on about the crockery for dinner and then the second time I pretended I wanted to discuss changing the time of the downstairs luncheon ... he probably thinks me quite mad," she joked.

"Well I must be mad as well, there were many occasions today when I wanted to share something with you Elsie, to tell you something that had happened ... and yet I couldn't ... I realised that I would have to store them all up until this evening," he explained.

She looked up at him.

"And what things did you want to tell me?" she asked happily, beginning to feel a little lighter.

"Umm ... oh my, I've totally forgotten!" he said seriously, before they both laughed at themselves.

"That's our age Charlie, you'll have to start writing things down."

They both settled together again on the settee, happy to sit quietly, allowing the other to have their own private thoughts. The flames of the fire danced before them and they both felt cosy and content. Despite an arduous day emotionally, they were both now home with each other; exactly where they were meant to be.

"Shall we go up?" Elsie asked eventually.

"Yes let's," he replied, rising with an audible groan as he straightened up.

Elsie heard her knees click as she rose from the couch. She smiled inwardly at them both. Charles banked the fire and she switched off the lights. After a final check that the doors and windows were locked, they both made their way upstairs.

They both readied themselves for bed, Charles climbing under the covers as Elsie sat at her dressing table brushing out her hair before she joined him.

In the mirror's reflection, Charles's caught sight of a sweet smile on Elsie's lips.

"And what's tickled you Elsie Carson?" he asked in amusement.

She turned around on the stool to face him. Just the sight of his wife looking so happy made Charles's heart swell.

"I have just remembered something lovely about today," she beamed, as she began to plait her hair.

"And would you care to share that thought with your husband?" he asked dryly, raising his eyebrows.

"I felt like a young lass being courted by her beau," she explained.

He looked both puzzled and alarmed.

"Do you mean _courted_ by Mr Barrow?" he asked, his expression befuddled.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"No of course I don't ... I mean courted by you, you daft thing ... you escorted me to the Abbey and then came to walk me home this evening, you met me for lunch ... you made me feel quite special," she sighed, tying the ribbon at the end of her plait.

"Oh I see," he smiled proudly, as he finally understood what she meant.

She climbed into bed beside him, kissing him lightly on the lips before turning off her bedside lamp. He did the same and then stretched his arm across the pillows, so she could tuck herself into his side.

"I never did get the chance to court you properly," he pondered, as they lay in the darkness.

She smiled against his chest, already feeling sleepy.

"I know ... we went straight from friendship to marriage ... you did ply me with lots of wine over the years, could that be construed as courting?"

"I doubt it!" he laughed.

"Well, despite the oddness and emotion of today, that part felt lovely," she sighed.

He breathed happily; his wife really did have a way of focusing on the positives.

"I might just start courting you now ..." he breathed, as his eyelids grew heavy.

"That would be nice," Elsie murmured drowsily, as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. They really do help me to write more quickly! Further thanks to the guest reviewers who I am unable to thank personally. Every review is much appreciated x_**

Chapter 3

"So, I'll see you at lunchtime?" Elsie said cheerily, as they stood outside the Servant's Entrance.

The sun was beginning to rise on a new day.

"You will indeed, I'll be here about twelve," Charles nodded, kissing his wife's cheek before bidding her goodbye and heading back to their cottage.

A week had passed since Mr Barrow had taken over as Butler and this afternoon, Charles would complete his first half-day at the Abbey. The plan was that he would spend two to three afternoons each week at the Abbey, supporting the new Butler and keeping a 'seeing eye' on things. However, Charles had thought it prudent to give Mr Barrow a week to find his feet without the former Butler's interference and so today would mark the start of the new routine.

As Charles walked back to the cottage, he felt mixed emotions. He could not deny that he was looking forward to being back at the Abbey. He had missed the hustle and bustle of downstairs and he had missed the Staff if truth be told. This realisation had surprised him somewhat; he had previously never conceded what a big part of his life the Staff had been. However, being back at the Abbey with another man as Butler was going to be very strange indeed. He was anxious, wondering how best to embark upon this new role; needing to be the elder statesman on one hand but not wanting to undermine the new Butler on the other. _Whoever would have thought I'd be thinking of Mr Barrow's feelings in such a way,_ he thought ruefully. He worried that he would no longer have a place at the Abbey. He worried that the Staff would pity him; the aged Butler with the shaky hands. Yet, one thing Charles did know; he would have Elsie there to help him.

######

"Is everything alright?" Mrs Patmore asked, as she popped her head into the Housekeeper's sitting room.

"Yes fine, fine," she whispered, not very convincingly.

The Cook stepped inside the room and gave Mrs Hughes one of her knowing looks. The Housekeeper was still known by her former name at the House.

Mrs Hughes bit her lip nervously.

"I am worried about Mr Carson's visit this afternoon, it's going to be quite a wrench for him Mrs Patmore ... returning to the House, no longer as Butler but instead as ... well as ... I don't even know what to call him!" she gasped.

Mrs Patmore smiled understandingly.

"Well you'll be here to support him ... and so will I ... it'll take him a bit of getting used to but I am sure it will work itself out. And he doesn't need a title does he? He already has the respect of all of the Staff and the Family ... he's here to advise and guide Mr Barrow and to see that everything in the House is working as it should be," she soothed.

The Housekeeper smiled gratefully at her friend, feeling reassured.

"Thank you Mrs Patmore."

######

"Oh Mr Carson, hello!" Andy exclaimed.

"Hello Andrew," he smiled, as he walked down the Servant's corridor.

"It's lovely to see you Mr Carson," the young Footman added.

"And you Andrew ... ahhh ... and Mr Bates," Mr Carson greeted, as the Valet approached the two men.

"Nice to see you Mr Carson," Mr Bates responded, offering his hand.

"And how are Anna and baby William?" he asked warmly.

"Very well Mr Carson, very well thank you," Mr Bates beamed.

"Good, good ... well ..." Mr Carson hesitated, suddenly realising he wasn't quite sure where to go; he looked across to the door of his Butler's pantry but suddenly realised with brutal clarity that it was no longer his pantry. He swallowed the sorrow he felt at that thought.

"Umm ... well I should say hello to Mrs Hughes, she'll be wondering where I am," he finally said, gathering himself and smiling pleasantly at the two men.

######

"You made it in perfect time to join us for lunch," she said happily, as she took his coat and hat and hung them on a peg in her room.

She had butterflies in her tummy, hoping that the afternoon went well. He had coped with the last week as well as could be expected, keeping himself busy with the renovations at their cottage on Brouncker Road. However, she knew that his new role at the Abbey would prove another test.

"I'll just check to see if Mr Barrow is ready for lunch ... oh, as if by magic," she smiled, as the Butler appeared in the doorway.

"Mr Carson, I thought I heard your voice. I am very glad to see you," Mr Barrow said genuinely.

The younger man had undergone somewhat of a transformation since his departure from the Abbey and then his return as Butler. He was making a concerted effort to change his ways and so far, so good.

"And you Mr Barrow, Mrs Hughes tells me you've had a very productive first week," he returned kindly.

The younger man looked pleased.

"We have and Mrs Hughes has been a great support. I have much to discuss with you this afternoon Mr Carson. There are quite a few matters where I'd appreciate your advice and guidance," he said respectfully.

Mr Carson looked thrilled to hear this and stood tall and proud, nodding in acknowledgement. _Maybe I can still make a worthwhile contribution here_ , he reflected. Mrs Hughes could have kissed the new Butler in gratitude.

"Well, let's join the Staff for lunch then," she said cheerfully.

For the first time that day, the Housekeeper felt some genuine relief; hopeful that this new arrangement could work very well indeed. However, as the three neared the Servant's Hall and she set eyes on the chair at the Head of the table she suddenly felt panic. _Oh_ _dear god,_ _where is Mr Carson going to sit?_

The Butler and former Butler seemed to have the same realisation as they both paused awkwardly as they entered the Hall. There was a buzz of welcomes for Mr Carson from the Staff as he forced a smile in reply. The Staff stood behind their chairs waiting to be seated.

Mr Carson was a man of tradition and protocol and, however difficult it may be for him, he understood that he no longer had the right to sit at the head of the table. However, he wasn't sure where else to sit; he had sat in that chair for decades. There were only two vacant seats at the senior end of the table; the seat that had previously been his and also his wife's usual seat at his right hand side. An uneasy atmosphere developed as the Staff gazed at the three leaders at the end of the room. Mrs Hughes, despite her fluster, took the initiative.

"I thought Mr Carson could sit alongside me from now on," she said softly, motioning for the Staff on her side of the table to move down one seat. She also moved down one seat, offering her own seat nearest to the head of the table to her husband.

"That would be lovely Mrs Hughes, thank you," Mr Carson said, taking a huge breath as he walked to his new seat.

He almost went to sit down and then suddenly realised he couldn't sit down until the Butler had done so. He hovered behind his seat feeling most awkward and unbalanced. Mrs Hughes also took a long steadying breath, willing Mr Barrow to take his seat quickly. However, even Mr Barrow felt uncomfortable and decided he must offer a concession.

"Mr Carson, this doesn't feel right at all. When you are at the House, you should take this seat. It is rightly yours whenever you are here," he said, stepping back from the seat to allow the elder man to take his place.

Mrs Hughes took another long breath, she knew her husband would not accept this offer as well-meant as it was; this was truly awful.

"No Mr Barrow. Thank you, but that seat is reserved for the Butler of Downton Abbey and that position is yours now," he said formally.

The Staff all held a collective breath at this polite yet uncomfortable stand-off. Mr Barrow nodded respectfully and hesitantly took his seat.

The discomforting silence was finally ended by the scraping of chairs as the other Staff, including Mr Carson, finally took their seats.

Mrs Hughes softly squeezed Mr Carson's hand beneath the table. He squeezed her fingers in return. The Housekeeper glanced to her side to see a stoic expression on the face of her husband. However, he could not fool his wife and despite his brave face, she could clearly see the sadness in his eyes. Her heart ached.

 ** _A/N: If you have time, a review would be lovely x_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I am overwhelmed by your support for this fic. Thank you very much. This site has been going a little crazy over the last couple of days and the reviews aren't showing up on the site at the moment but I am still receiving every one of them and they are a pleasure to read. Please do keep letting me know your thoughts X**_ _ **p.s. Happy New Year!**_

Chapter 4

"Charlie, I'm sorry yesterday was difficult for you," she offered gently, as they sat at their small dining table having breakfast.

"It's fine Elsie, I'm fine ... can we just leave it please," he said without looking up from his porridge. He had hardly said a word to her since he had risen.

"Charlie you are not fine," she said, pained to see her husband like this.

She had been treading on eggshells ever since they had returned to the cottage yesterday evening. His first afternoon at Downton since his retirement had not gone well. It was no-ones fault, they all simply needed to get used to the ebb and flow of this new routine and that would take some time.

After the strain of the seating arrangements at luncheon, things had deteriorated further. Charles and Mr Barrow had begun their meeting well but the Butler kept getting called away to deal with issues upstairs and Charles ended up feeling like he was in the way, even as he moved to his wife's sitting-room or through to the kitchen to chat with Mrs Patmore he had felt like a spare part who no longer had a place at the House. They were all so busy with their jobs and this only exacerbated his belief that he had no real purpose at the Abbey anymore. He had walked home with Elsie that evening feeling deflated. He felt they were simply pacifying him at the House and trying to bolster his confidence by supporting this silly notion of an overseer role. He hadn't shared any of these thoughts with Elsie yet, he could not bear to discuss it.

"I _am_ fine," he boomed, much louder than he'd intended.

She gave a heavy sigh and shook her head at her stubborn man. He always got like this when he was upset; all prickly and grumpy. She knew he would talk to her eventually, she only wished they could skip this unpleasant part as it really did upset her greatly, both to see him in such a state and to have to bear the brunt of his frustrations.

"And you didn't have to go to the Abbey late today ... you don't need to mollycoddle me Elsie," he grumbled.

She took a deep breath; she did not want to lose her temper with him, not today when she knew he was suffering.

"I wanted to have breakfast with my husband Charles, I have no intention of mollycoddling you," she said as kindly as possible.

He humphed loudly as he continued to finish his porridge _._ To make matters worse she could see that his hand was shaking noticeably this morning, even time he lifted his spoon it would quiver, making him even more aggravated.

 _I think it's time for me to go to work, before one of us says something we'll regret_. _He obviously needs some time on his own and I seem to be making things worse,_ she reasoned sadly. She rose from her seat to collect her coat, hat and scarf.

"I'll head off now Charlie. It's light outside so you don't need to walk me today. I hope you get all of your errands done and I'll see you this afternoon," she said warmly, as she bent to kiss his forehead.

He finally looked up at his wife.

"Goodbye Elsie," was all he could manage.

######

"Here, have another slice," Mrs Patmore said, as they sat in Mrs Hughes's sitting room and the Cook began to cut another huge wedge of Victoria Sponge for her friend.

"I don't think me becoming the size of a House is going to sort this mess, do you?" Mrs Hughes scoffed.

"He'll be fine Mrs Hughes, it's just teething troubles. You know he hates change. He just needs to acclimatise," the Cook reassured.

Mrs Hughes nodded; she knew Mrs Patmore was right but it did not make it any easier.

"Oh, let's stop talking about it for five minutes, I am depressing us both. Cheer me up and tell me about your blossoming romance with Mr Mason," Mrs Hughes teased, as she sipped her tea.

"There is no romance and you know it," Mrs Patmore replied very primly, most unlike her.

"Then why are you blushing Mrs Patmore?"

"It must be the tea Mrs Hughes," she responded swiftly.

"He's sweet on you," the Housekeeper continued with a warm smile.

"Do you know, I think marriage has made you go daft in the head!" retorted the Cook, as Mrs Hughes laughed fondly.

######

By lunchtime, despite the welcome relief of her chat with Mrs Patmore, the Housekeeper was mindless again with worry. She could not stop thinking about Charles. She knew he was hurt, frustrated and feeling weakened by his change in status and yet at present, she could see no way through the difficult path that lay ahead _. It'll take time Elsie_. _Give it time._ However, she wasn't sure she could cope with many more mornings like today. He had seemed so angry, not angry at her exactly but at the situation, although she had certainly borne the force of his dismay.

She willed the clock to turn more quickly, to speed ahead to two o'clock when it would be time for her afternoon break at the cottage. She hoped he might be a little less thorny and perhaps able to talk. However, if she was honest, she didn't have much confidence in this. In fact, given his mood this morning, she wouldn't be surprised if he'd gone out to avoid her. _Am I a terrible wife, unable to make my husband happy? Should I have retired with him? Would that help? Is it seeing me go to the Abbey every day that is making things worse?_ Yet she knew that it was Charles more than anyone who had encouraged her to stay on for a few more months to aid the transition. She knew it was irrational but she worried he would never truly be happy again.

######

She headed out of the Servant's Entrance on her way to their cottage. She hoped Charles would be at home and she hoped he wouldn't be quite as disgruntled as he was this morning. She reached just outside the Servant's yard, not having reached the path to their cottage yet, when she stopped in her tracks.

Her heart leapt as, sitting on a fallen tree trunk at the side of the road and waiting for her was her husband. As soon as he spotted her, he stood to greet her, a beautiful bunch of yellow carnations in his hand; his expression one of undoubted love and much remorse.

"I am sorry Elsie," he said simply.

She smiled, tears in her eyes. She quickened her walk to reach him, wrapping her arms around his overcoat and hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms securely around his wife, holding the flowers against her back. He continued to murmur apologies against her neck as she gently shushed him and stroked his back.

"How long have you been waiting here?" she said, her voice muffled against his chest.

"About an hour, I wasn't sure what time you would leave and I wanted to be here to meet you," he said.

"Oh Charlie," she laughed lightly, leaning back a little in his arms.

Her gaze was then caught by a basket and some blankets resting on the ground.

"Oh yes ..." he began, gently letting go of his wife and handing the flowers to her. She whispered her thanks as he collected the basket and blankets.

"... I realise this should be champagne, caviar and oysters Elsie but instead it's ham and pease pudding sandwiches, some apples and cheese and a flask of tea ... I thought we might have lunch by the lake?" he said hopefully.

"Charlie Carson, you old romantic!" she cheered, as he chortled loudly, thrilled to have made his wife smile.

"Shall we?" he asked, reaching out for her hand.

She nodded happily and took his hand, rewarding him with a light kiss on the cheek before they set off towards the lake.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They had made themselves comfortable on the bench, one blanket underneath them, and the other resting across their knees. It was a very mild afternoon for January but there was certainly a nip in the air. They had chosen a seat with a lovely view of the lake. They had already enjoyed their sandwiches and some tea and were now devouring some apple and cheese, their legs touching as they sat side by side. They had not yet spoken of anything of consequence, they had been happy to enjoy this moment, relaxed in the company of the other. As they finished eating, Charles poured them another cup of tea in their tin mugs and Elsie withdrew a small packet of chocolate caramels from her handbag, a treat from Mrs Patmore for Charles. She chuckled as her husband's eyes lit up.

Elsie decided not to force her husband to talk. She would be patient and wait until he was ready. She was thankful that he did not wait too long.

"Elsie, I want to try to explain ..." Charles began.

She held her mug in one hand and squeezed his knee over the blanket with the other, encouraging him to continue.

"I found yesterday even more difficult than I had imagined ... I felt like I was in the way, getting under everyone's feet. You were all trying to be accommodating and very encouraging but ... quiet understandably ... you were all busy with your own jobs and so I was passed from pillar to post. I felt like I had no purpose, that I had accomplished nothing ... other than being a grumpy old nuisance to everyone,"

"Oh Charlie ... you could never be in the way ... we all want you there very much. Yesterday was just a particularly busy day. Mr Barrow didn't expect the problems that emerged. He really did need your help with several matters,"

"Did he Elsie? Did he really? Or is this overseer role just to appease me? To make me feel useful when quite frankly I am pretty damn useless ..." he said, his voice breaking as he looked down at his knees.

Elsie's eyes flew wide open. She was aghast that he could feel quite so low. She placed her mug on the bench beside her and took both of his hands in hers, twisting her body to face him. He looked up at her with heavy eyes.

"Charles Carson, I'll not have you saying any such thing. You are not useless ... far from it ... and you never will be. Downton Abbey needs you, you have steered that House for decades and it is the fine establishment it is because of your leadership. Your experience, wisdom and knowledge are irreplaceable and Mr Barrow and all of the other Staff ... and the Family ... need you greatly. The place would crumble to the ground without you. And what's more, I will always need you Charlie ... you are my husband and I love you and I need you more than you know," she finished emphatically, quite out of breath.

Charles smiled broadly at her unequivocal defence of him. Whether at this point he believed it or not, there was no doubt in his mind that Elsie meant every word and that, in itself, made him feel stronger and more positive. He raised one of his hands to cup her cheek.

"Well then, I cannot go wrong with a champion like you Elsie," Charles proclaimed, leaning forward to kiss her lips lightly.

Quite unexpectedly Elsie kissed him back with some vigour, wanting to show Charles that he was both needed _and_ desired. Her heart still raced from her impassioned speech and she lost herself as her hands caressed his neck and shoulders and she teased his lips passionately with her own. With every kiss she said without words; _You are loved. You are needed. We all need you. I need you. I love you Charlie._

Charles took a few seconds to catch up, grinning against Elsie's lips as he registered his wife's actions. He wasted no more time at all as he slid his arms under her coat, holding her closely and giving her bottom a gentle squeeze. Elsie murmured loving endearments against his lips as she pulled herself flush against him, ruffling his hair as she continued to kiss him.

When she finally needed to catch her breath, she released his lips and sat back a little. Her face flushed and her chest rising and falling swiftly. Charles looked down at his wife and wiggled his mighty eyebrows in amusement, making Elsie laugh gloriously. She knew she had taken him by surprise; it was very unlike her to initiate such a kiss, particularly in public; even if the lakeside was deserted and there was no real risk of them being seen.

"Well that was very nice," he joshed, with a happy and smug expression.

Elsie's hands rose to her cheeks, as she laughed and blushed all at once. She had gotten a little more carried away with her kiss than she'd planned. She slapped his chest playfully as he continued to grin knowingly at her, his arms still loosely holding her waist as they sat together on the bench.

Once her breathing had calmed, she returned to the matter at hand.

"You need to give it more time Charlie ... no matter how many bumps there are along the road, we'll get there," she said.

"I know we will Elsie and I promise to make every effort to be more positive as we move forward. You will see a new and improved, optimistic and upbeat Charlie!" he pronounced.

She gave him a mischievous grin.

"Let's not be too ambitious you old curmudgeon, I'll settle for a Charlie who is a little less grumpy than normal."

Charles laughed happily, as he wrapped his arms around Elsie and hugged her adoringly to his chest. _I am the happiest and luckiest of men,_ he thought; not for the first time.

######

"Are you sure about this Milord? It is _very_ grand," Mrs Hughes said to Lord Grantham.

"I am absolutely certain Mrs Hughes. When Bates told me about your plan, I could not think of a better home for this much-loved desk. It was my father's desk and I would like Carson to have it," he replied warmly.

The Housekeeper and Lord stood side by side, watching as a couple of the hall boys and Andy move the splendid, luxurious writing desk into the room downstairs which formerly had stored all of the china and crockery. Mrs Hughes had come up with the idea and, as yet, she hadn't told her husband; she wanted to wait until the plan had come to fruition. She realised after his first afternoon at Downton that he needed a space of his own, an office. There was very little space downstairs and so she'd had to be creative. The crockery and china had been moved to a room upstairs, she actually thought it made more sense to store it there, and they'd taken out all of the shelving in this room to create more space. The walls had then been given a fresh coat of paint. Of course, it was nowhere near the size of his old pantry but it was still a decent size for a working office and it would give Mr Carson a base to work in, either on household matters or even planning for their cottage or the Village Committee as he saw fit. Mrs Hughes had planned to choose an old, practical desk from the attics but His Lordship had insisted on this beautiful, mahogany carved writing desk; much more suited to an upstairs room than the Servant's quarters but she was very touched by this kind thought.

They had added a leather-backed chair, a desk lamp and various writing accoutrements and had positioned the desk under the small window to make the most of the afternoon sunshine. They had also managed to fit a small coffee-table and two chairs beside the other wall and hung a couple of nice pictures. There wasn't much room left after that but the Housekeeper had placed Mr Carson's favourite framed-fish just to the left of his desk, despite still not understanding why he liked it so much. Mrs Patmore had added a teapot, cups and saucers to the small shelf by the door, along with a tin of his favourite biscuits.

As the other staff left the room Mrs Hughes and Lord Grantham stayed behind for a moment.

"How is Carson Mrs Hughes?" His Lordship asked sympathetically; he fully understood what a major change his trusted Butler was undergoing.

"He is getting there Milord and this office is going to help him immensely to settle into his new role. Thank you for your kindness, it will mean a great deal to Mr Carson," she said sincerely.

"I could never fully thank Carson for everything he had done for my family Mrs Hughes, this is but a small token. Perhaps I could meet with Carson when he is at the House tomorrow, I'd like to run a few things by him and it would be good to see him," he offered.

"That would be most agreeable Milord. I shall have tea served for you in the library at three," she smiled gratefully.

The Housekeeper had never worshiped the Family as her husband had but she was truly moved by their benevolence, particularly His Lordship's consideration, during this period of transition.

"Excellent. Good day Mrs Hughes," he said, bowing his head.

"Good day Milord."

 _ **A/N: Thank you for the reviews. They mean a lot x**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thank you for your continued support. Please do keep reviewing, it helps me enormously to know your thoughts x**_

Chapter 6

Elsie paused in the hallway outside of their kitchen. She covered her mouth to withhold her giggles as she listened to her husband humming. She did not recognise the tune but it did not matter; the very fact that Charles was humming contentedly was enough to make her heart soar. He had enjoyed a very productive afternoon at the House, meeting with Mr Barrow and then with His Lordship. He had settled into his new office and even enjoyed tea with his wife before they both returned home for the evening.

Charles was now happily peeling and chopping the vegetables for dinner. This had become his role at the cottage and he enjoyed it; he helped with the preparations whilst Elsie cooked the dinner. They would then wash and dry the dishes together. They had begun this routine even whilst they were both working full-time; following his one disastrous attempt at cooking dinner, he had realised it was too much to ask Elsie to prepare, cook and clean-up following dinner every evening. Now that Elsie was working longer hours at the House than he was, he felt it was even more important to do his bit. No one could accuse Charles of being a modern man, he was still very much a traditionalist, but he was a fair man and he appreciated his wife more than ever and wanted to help as much as he could.

Elsie listened at the door for a while longer.

"Someone sounds happy Charlie ... I don't think I have ever heard you hum," she teased, as she eventually entered the room.

Of course, she had previously heard him sing. A lovely memory of long ago flitted through her mind.

"Oh ... huh ... don't mind me," he said, sounding a little embarrassed. He had thought his wife was still upstairs.

She shook her head fondly at him. _Why was the old booby embarrassed?_

"I liked it," she added, as she reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek. Charles grinned soppily. _Maybe I should hum more often then?_ he thought.

"It's been a good day," he exhaled, as he gazed at his wife.

Elsie smiled in return. Neither was naïve and they realised they had a long way to go but today had shown that this new arrangement could work and they were both determined to do their best to make sure this continued.

"And thank you for my office Elsie, it was the most wonderful surprise, I never expected it at all ... and the desk," he added, still amazed by this kindness.

"Yet another sign of how much we all love and need you ..." she replied tenderly, squeezing his arm.

"... and your meeting with His Lordship went well?" she continued, walking across the room to collect the bottle of wine that Charles had opened earlier. He continued to chop the vegetables as she poured two glasses.

"Yes, very well. He wants me to complete a full review of the wine cellar ... and he also wanted to hear my thoughts on some plans for the Estate,"

"And Mr Barrow discussed the Dowager's birthday dinner with you?"

"Yes he did, although he and the Housekeeper already have the planning well under control. Have you met her? She's a formidable woman if ever there was one ..." he joked, as Elsie laughed.

She loved to see this light-hearted side of her husband. He often kept this side of him hidden; however she was honoured that she was the person who did witness it, particularly in the confines of their own home.

"Is she?" she asked sweetly, leaning on the counter and sipping her wine.

"She is. She's very beautiful too. Quite takes my breath away," he flirted, as he leaned across to kiss his wife.

Elsie pulled away from him playfully, as she walked across to set the table. Looking over her shoulder at Charles, she said dryly,

"Well, it sounds like whoever wins her heart will be a lucky man ... I'd say Mr Molesley is in with a chance."

Charles pretended to look shocked as they both chuckled happily and continued with their tasks.

######

"Elsie, they are simply friends," he said seriously, as they sat on the couch together after dinner.

"Like we were simply friends?" she challenged.

"Well that's different," he replied, with no explanation.

She stared at him until he continued.

"We were actually more than friends, we were in love, only it took some time to admit it to each other," he explained.

"Just like Mr Mason and Mrs Patmore," she triumphed.

"You really think they are in love?" he asked, not convinced at all.

"Well ... I obviously don't know if they are in love but I do know that they care for one another ... you should see the way he looks at her Charlie, he really does care for her very much," she said warmly.

"Elsie, you and I care for Mrs Patmore but neither of us plans to marry her!" he said, knowing his argument was becoming ridiculous.

She rolled her eyes at her husband. They had always bickered like this. _They were different people_ , as she had once said. However, on the important things, they did not disagree. A small part of her was actually quite glad they were having this little spat tonight; it showed that, in some ways, things had not really changed at all and she was very glad of that.

"Let's just ask them both to dinner and see what happens," she suggested excitedly.

"We can't do that ... that would be most improper," he gasped.

"Improper? Inviting two friends for a bite to eat," she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Mr Mason is not our friend," Charles replied, feeling befuddled.

"He's a nice man," she returned.

"I don't doubt it but we cannot ask a widower and a single woman to dinner, it's inappropriate," he returned.

If anyone else had said this Elsie would have thought they were joking. However, she could see her that husband was entirely serious. She didn't know whether to laugh at him or throttle him.

"Charles, for heaven's sake, I am not suggesting they have a dalliance in our spare bedroom, I am suggesting they join their friends for some beef casserole and a glass of red wine!"

"Elsie Carson, what a thing to say!" he cried, his mouth gaping open as his wife rose from the sofa.

She collected their empty glasses from the side table. As she looked at him, his expression remained one of complete dismay. _Oh my goodness,_ _I do love him but he can still infuriate me like no other_ , she thought. She decided to continue with her plan regardless of his objections; she knew he'd come around eventually.

"We'll invite them to dinner on Saturday evening. I am sure Daisy will take charge of the upstairs dinner for Mrs Patmore. And I am not at the House on Sunday and so we can make a night of it," she said full of enthusiasm.

She had been looking forward all week to her first Sunday off and this dinner on the evening before would be a wonderful start to their day off together. When Charles decided to step down, Elsie had reached this agreement with Her Ladyship; she would take Sunday's off from now on. Unbelievably, it would be the first full day that she and Charles had spent together, away from the Abbey, since their honeymoon. She hoped they could have a leisurely lie-in, attend Church later in the morning and then maybe go to Ripon to have a walk along the river or to see a matinee at the picture house, perhaps having dinner at one of the many small restaurants in the town before returning home and snuggling in front of the fire.

Charles was about to offer a retort, his wife really did madden him when she overruled him like this, but her words reminded Charles of something he had not yet told her; something he had been putting off telling her as he was not sure how she would react. _That's not true Charles; you know exactly how she'll react. She is going to kill you!_

Elsie was watching him as these thoughts ran through his mind.

"What is it?" she asked, reading him like a book as always.

He stood up and faced her, feeling at a disadvantage still sitting on the couch when she was standing. _I may as well tell her now, she is already irritated with me,_ he thought, taking a steadying breath.

"Umm ... uh-huh ..." he coughed.

She placed the glasses back on the side table, eyeing him warily as she could see he was flustered about telling her whatever it was.

"Lady Mary came to say hello, when I was with His Lordship. She would like my advice about a celebration she plans to throw at Grantham House. It is for Mr Talbot and his friends ..." he paused.

"Yes ..." she said guardedly, knowing there must be more.

"She suggested I ... well ... umm ... she asked me to go to the House on Sunday afternoon to meet with her," he finished, gulping as he stared at his wife.

He knew full well that Elsie had plans for them on Sunday. He had been looking forward to spending the day with his wife as well. However, he had reasoned that this meeting would likely only take an hour; they would still have the rest of the day together. _Yes, it's only an hour, perhaps Elsie will understand_ , he thought hopefully.

"What?!" she stormed.

 _Maybe not_.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You have arranged to go to the House to meet with Lady Mary on the one day when I don't have to be at the House? On the day you know I have been looking forward to spending with you?" she said in barely controlled fury, as her husband gulped.

"But Elsie ... she is going away until Sunday and so it was the first opportunity we had to meet," he explained, his brow crumpled.

"And what's wrong with Monday? Or Tuesday? Or Wednesday for heaven's sake!" she returned.

They were both standing two feet apart and Charles was not sure he had ever seen Elsie so angry.

"Lady Mary suggested Sunday and ... it will take an hour at most Elsie ... we can still enjoy the rest of the day together. I am looking forward to it too ... I just ... I thought it would be alright," he said weakly.

In truth, a few minutes after speaking to Lady Mary he had begun to worry that he'd done the wrong thing. However, he was glad to feel needed by Lady Mary and he had managed to convince himself that perhaps a short meeting would not interrupt their day too much.

"You thought wrong!" she pronounced, raising her hands in surrender and walking out of the sitting-room.

######

 _Oh dear god, it sounds like there is a war going on in that kitchen._ He stood anxiously in the hallway listening to Elsie seemingly throwing pots and pans around the room. There were loud bangs, crashes and grumbling sounds coming from the room. He knew she must be washing the dishes, a job he usually helped her with, and he was torn between going into the kitchen to help her and remaining in relative safety outside the room. He knew she was annoyed with him, and he understood he had disappointed her by disrupting their plans, but he couldn't help think she had over-reacted slightly; he would only be gone for an hour, he had no intention of being at the House for any longer than that. He had expected Elsie to realise this and calm down by now and yet she still seemed agitated.

He took a deep breath and stepped inside. As he did so she turned and gave him the most ferocious glare. He recognised that look; it had stopped many an arrogant footman or a spiteful maid in their tracks.

"Elsie, I am sorry that I have disturbed our plans for Sunday but I promise I will only be at the House for an hour and we can still have a lovely day, we'll have all morning together and then we can go to Ripon after I've met with Lady Mary ... we'll still have plenty of time for a walk and a nice meal," he said positively.

He knew better than anyone how kind and understanding his wife was and so he fully expected her to appreciate and accept this. He also knew that he rarely apologised and so he hoped his apology would show Elsie that he was genuinely remorseful. She hadn't shouted back at him and so he took this as a good sign. He smiled at his wife and stepped forward, a humble expression on his face as he opened his arms hoping to give her a loving hug.

"You really don't understand do you?" she said softly, a calmness in her voice.

The lightness of her tone surprised him, there wasn't even a hint of the anger from seconds ago; he felt bewildered as he gazed at his wife. She was calm and measured and yet there was none of her usual cheeriness. He paused his movements and returned his arms to his side. He felt more uneasy than if she had been shouting at him.

Elsie did not want them to be at odds; she really did not like them falling out any more than Charles did, although she could cope with it better. However, she needed him to know that she was hurt; hurt that he thought so little of their planned day together that he had made other arrangements. And more than that; hurt that, yet again, he had prioritised Lady Mary over her. Despite her alluding to his 'Blessed Lady Mary' in the past, she still felt he did not understand how upsetting this was for her. She could see he was baffled. She decided to say it plainly. _He may think me petty, jealous even, but at least I'll have been honest about how I feel. Perhaps I have been too opaque in the past?_ She thought.

"It doesn't matter if you are meeting Lady Mary for an hour, for five hours or even for five minutes Charles. I am upset because once again you have chosen Lady Mary over me," she said truthfully, her voice clear, if a little fragile.

His mouth dropped open in alarm. _Surely she didn't really think that?_

"Elsie, no ... I would never ..." he began but stopped speaking; his wife had already left the room.

######

He had never felt so wretched. She hadn't spoken to him since she had left the kitchen. She had gone straight to bed without a word. He wasn't even sure if he should follow her to bed; he had thought about sleeping on the couch so as not to impose. However, the very idea of not waking next to his wife had been unbearable. He could hardly breathe when he thought of how wounded she had looked. He had ascended the stairs with a heavy, guilt-ridden heart; the lights already turned down and Elsie with her back to his side of the bed as he entered the room. He wasn't sure if she was already sleeping, her eyes were certainly closed, and so as much as it pained him to go to bed in such distress, he had no choice. He lay awake for hours. He had never meant to choose Lady Mary over Elsie yet he realised that was exactly what he had done. He wasn't so guileless that he hadn't realised that in the past Elsie had been resentful of his devotion to Lady Mary. However, he'd thought this was because his wife didn't hold the Family in the same high regard as he did; he had never even considered that she thought he cared more for the Family, or rather Lady Mary, than her. Charles raised his hands to his mouth to muffle the sob that threatened at that realisation; the darkness enveloping him as he lay on his back in torment. _This wonderful woman lying beside me is my life and yet I have made her feel second best_. Tears trailed down his cheeks as he cried silently at that thought.

######

Elsie lay awake in the early hours of the morning. She felt miserable; her only comfort being the soothing breaths of her husband as he slept beside her. She had felt him tossing and turning beside her for hours. She had not turned to him. She wasn't yet ready to discuss their disagreement. Yet her upset had certainly eased and in the cold depths of the twilight hours, Elsie began to worry that she had been too harsh, perhaps unfair. She knew how difficult the last few days had been for Charles and she knew that Lady Mary asking him for advice would have meant a lot to him. _You've been trying to boost his confidence all week, to make him feel needed, and yet when something happened to make him feel more vital, more useful, you've stamped all over it_ , she worried. She also knew that on the days she worked at the House, he had to get by without her. _Maybe therefore it is unreasonable for me to expect him to keep his Sunday free, just because it is my day off? Maybe I am being unfair?_ she fretted. _Oh damn and blast, I've gone from fury to hurt to guilt now,_ she sighed tiredly. _No-one ever said marriage was easy Elsie,_ she smiled wearily _. And I do truly love this dear man._ She reached out and took Charles's hand in hers; noting that it did not shake as he rested. He was still asleep but as she caressed his skin tenderly, she heard his breathing quieten further. She smiled, knowing that even in his sleep she could soothe him. Elsie eventually drifted back to sleep herself, holding her husband's hand.

######

Before she even opened her eyes, she could feel the void beside her. Her eyes fluttered open hoping that she was wrong. However, his side of the bed was indeed empty. Well, almost empty. On the pillow beside her there was a piece of paper and a small bunch of purple Delphimiums; her favourite. Elsie smiled sweetly as she sat up a little straighter to read the note.

 _I love you Elsie. You will always come first. Forgive me and allow me to make it up to you. Your adoring yet infuriating husband Charles x_

As Charles glimpsed through the gap in the door, his heart burst with happiness and relief to see the beautiful smile on his wife's lips.

 ** _A/N: I couldn't make up my mind up which way to go with this chapter- some of you wanted Elsie to tear a strip off Charles and others wanted her to be calm and silent. I was torn and so I just had to go with what I thought best. It ended up turning out much more melancholy that I had planned. I wouldn't want anyone to think that I always think Charles is in the wrong and Elsie is some sort of saint; like everyone they both make mistakes. However I do think Charles has somewhat of a blind spot when it comes to Lady Mary and I think he genuinely doesn't understand how he hurts Elsie sometimes; he gets things wrong without any malice at all. And Elsie often doesn't help the situation as she is too subtle in trying to bring him around rather than just telling him how she feels. Anyway, the next few chapters will be much happier I promise! Any reviews would be lovely! x_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What are you doing here? You are not due to pick me up for at least an hour," she smiled, surprised but delighted to see her husband standing at the door to her sitting-room.

It was only six o'clock; he usually came to walk her home around seven.

"I've just been to see Lady Mary," he said softly.

As he walked into the room, Elsie could see that her husband was very pleased with himself.

He did not have to explain why he'd spoken to the younger woman, Elsie understood.

"Charles, I told you that you didn't have to do that, you could have gone ahead and met with Lady Mary tomorrow … and she's only just got back from London half an hour ago, heaven's ... she'll wonder what's going on!" Elsie laughed lightly, reaching out to hold his hand.

"And I told _you_ that you will always come first … _always_ ," he said devotedly, leaning forward to give his wife a sweet kiss on the lips as his free hand gently touched her waist.

He would do anything to demonstrate to his wife that she was the most important person in his life. He cared very much for Lady Mary, she meant an awful lot to him, but his wife would always take precedence. It still pained him to think that Elsie had believed otherwise and he knew that his actions had led to this misunderstanding. Therefore from this point forward he was determined to make his devotion clear. His wife had encouraged him to go ahead with his plan to meet Lady Mary but he would not hear of it and when he had bumped into Mr Bates in the Village, and the younger man had mentioned Lady Mary was arriving home this evening rather than tomorrow, Charles had immediately set off for the Abbey.

Elsie smiled against his lips, in fact she may have giggled; she could not believe how giddy her husband could still make her feel and since this morning, she had felt particularly joyful. Following his loving note and flowers, Charles had brought her tea and toast in bed and they had cuddled together, holding each other tenderly until it was time for Elsie to go to work. Elsie had thought of her husband all day long; smiling every time she remembered the sweet endearments they had shared and blushing as she'd remembered the _many_ kisses that had delayed their short journey from the cottage to the House. Anna had been giving her knowing looks all day and the Housekeeper was beginning to think that she and her husband may have been spotted at the Servant's entrance as they said goodbye and shared a final embrace.

"Charlie, the door is open!" she breathed, pushing him gently away from her.

No matter how soppy she was feeling; she couldn't risk one of the maids spotting her smooching with a man! Even if that man was her husband.

He wiggled his eyebrows at his wife, spun around with quite a flourish _(she could easily picture him on the stage in such moment_ s) and swung the door shut.

"It isn't now," he said impishly, walking back across to her as she chuckled with laughter.

He cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her again; much more eagerly this time, as his arms drew her closer. He had been thinking of doing this all day; longing to hold his wife. He missed her so much when she was at the Abbey.

"Charlie, someone might come in," she gasped, although he noted happily that despite this sentiment, his wife continued to return his kiss.

"They won't Els ... we'll be fine," he mumbled.

They had never done this; never shared anything more than a brief kiss at the House. Yet something about the intensity of the last twenty-four hours had made them braver, perhaps even a tiny bit reckless. They were relieved and overcome with happiness to be back on the same side once more. Elsie thought wistfully that their misunderstanding and the honest discussion that followed may have actually brought them closer. The spectre of Lady Mary that had been hanging over their relationship, even when they'd only been friends and colleagues, had finally been extinguished. Elsie would never want Charles not to be close to the younger woman; she knew that Lady Mary meant a great deal to her husband. However, Elsie felt that Lady Mary's influence had finally been tempered.

 _We need to stop. This is silly. Kissing in my sitting room, I ask you! How old are we? We really should act more appropriately for our age, we really should_ ... she reflected, as she murmured against his lips and wound her hands around his neck, knocking his hat off in the process.

They both chuckled at this.

Charles moved to kiss his wife's neck and to caress that sweet spot below her jawline that she loved so much.

"Beautiful ..." he breathed.

Elsie realised she hadn't asked how Lady Mary had responded to the meeting being postponed. _Oh dear,_ she flustered _, I hope she did not react poorly to Charles._ Elsie knew how much that would pain him. Charles felt his wife stiffen in his arms. He reluctantly stopped his caresses to look at her, his tie all askew and his hair a little tangled. Despite her worry, Elsie fleetingly wondered if she looked just as disheveled.

"Was Lady Mary alright? When you told her I mean?" Elsie asked anxiously.

"Of course," he smiled.

He made to kiss his wife again but Elsie held a finger to his lips to stop him. He scrunched his face in disappointment, as Elsie scoffed and shook her head fondly at her daft man.

"And what _did_ you tell her?" she continued.

"The truth. That I have plans with my wife tomorrow and therefore I should not have arranged to meet her then. I then apologised for any inconvenience I may have caused," he explained honestly.

"Oh my, I bet she thinks me a wicked harridan," Elsie gasped.

"She does not. In fact, she gently scolded me for having almost ruined our plans," he said, smiling modestly and stroking Elsie's back as he held her.

Elsie made a mental note to be a little kinder about Lady Mary in the future.

"Well I never!" she teased.

He grinned, feeling happy as a lark.

"And I've spent the day planning our visit to Ripon tomorrow. I hope you'll enjoy it," he said, with a hint of uncertainty.

"I will _love_ it Charlie because ... whatever we do ... I get to spend the entire day with you," she returned warmly.

She rested her head on his chest and breathed deeply.

He kissed her hair and held her closely, a few tears forming in his eyes.

 _I never thought I'd have this, never,_ Charles reflected with much gratitude.

"I love you Elsie Carson," he whispered, his voice wavering.

"I love you too Charlie and I always will."

 ** _A/N: I thought you deserved a little fluff. Hope you enjoyed it x_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Following a leisurely lie-in, they attended Church and then returned to their cottage. They would freshen up, pack their picnic lunch and head for the twelve o'clock train to Ripon. They planned to spend the afternoon in the small city and then enjoy dinner before returning home. Elsie left Charles in the kitchen as she made her way upstairs to change her blouse; she wanted to look a little more 'dressy' than she had for Church as she knew Charles was determined to treat her to a meal at a lovely restaurant.

"Oh Elsie ..." Charles shouted along the hallway.

She stopped and turned to him, resting against the banister. He stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Yes Charlie?"

"Don't forget to pack an overnight bag," he announced, before walking out of her view and into the kitchen.

Elsie stared at the empty kitchen doorway, trying to understand what Charles had just said; a puzzled look on her face. She began to walk back down the stairs and along to the kitchen, her mouth still ajar and her brow crumpled. As she reached the kitchen, Charles was humming happily as he wrapped their sandwiches in greaseproof paper.

"Did you say an overnight bag?" she asked.

He turned to her, trying to keep a straight face. However, she could see the crinkles at the sides of his mouth, as he strained not to smile.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that ... we are staying overnight in Ripon. I thought it would be a nice treat," he said nonchalantly.

"Charles! But how? I don't understand?" she muttered, gazing at him.

"Well, you go to a hotel and you sleep in a bed, it's quite easy really," he teased, as his wife stepped forward and hit him on the arm softly.

Charles chuckled and took her hands in his.

"I asked Mrs Patmore and she said she could manage without you tomorrow morning. So I thought, rather than us having to return late this evening following dinner, we could stay over. We'll then have the morning in Ripon as well, and we'll return tomorrow afternoon, when after a brief stop here, I will walk you to the Abbey so that you can prepare for the Evening Service and I will meet with Lady Mary. If that sounds agreeable Milady?" he joked, with a slight bow of the head.

"Charlie!" she exclaimed, reaching up to hug her husband.

"You approve then?" he asked, kissing her cheek as he cuddled his wife to his chest.

"Very much so," she smiled, resting back on her heels.

"Oh! But what am I going to wear!" she shrieked, looking panic-stricken and excited all at the same time.

Elsie would never admit this but she did put more thought into how she looked now that she was married. She had only ever dressed for work previously and so there had been no need to fuss with her clothes or hairstyle. However, dinner or outings with Charles allowed her to spend a little more time on her appearance; not that she would ever be a vain or showy woman.

"Well, just be glad you get to choose. I had originally thought I might pack for both of us and surprise you when we got there," he explained.

"Now that would have been a disaster!" she smiled tenderly, kissing her husband briefly on the lips, before dashing upstairs. She could still hear him chuckling as she reached their bedroom.

######

"What a wonderful afternoon," Elsie sighed, as she leaned against Charles's side.

They were both aware of the need to behave chastely; they were surrounded by many people. However, Elsie could not help but snuggle a little closer to her husband as they sat on the bench in Ripon Spa Gardens, listening to the sounds of the wonderful concert. She held his gloved hand on the seat between them as she gazed at the orchestra on the splendid Victorian bandstand. The gardens themselves were stunning and they had enjoyed a lovely picnic sitting beneath the abundance of Wild Cherry and Copper Beech trees. Before this, they had visited the Cathedral and admired its mesmerising stained glass windows and impressive design. Elsie had been particularly delighted to hear stories of how the carvings in the Cathedral influenced Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, otherwise known as Lewis Carroll, to write one of her favourite childhood stories, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Charles had delighted in buying Elsie a new, pristine copy of the book to add to the small but growing library in their cottage.

They were staying at a beautiful hotel called the Old Deanery which had been built in the seventeenth century and was located opposite Ripon Cathedral. It had previously been part of a Monastery. It was a fine hotel, much more exquisite than either Elsie or Charles were used to, but Charles was determined to make this short break special. Their room had large bay windows looking out onto the Cathedral, with the meandering River Ure in the distance. As the outdoor concert came to a close, Elsie and Charles linked arms and began to stroll back through the city centre to their hotel. They walked along the cobbled streets, browsing in windows and occasionally popping inside to buy a small ornament or trinket for their home. Both were feeling quite decadent; to be able to meander at their leisure, to shop and have tea. It was something that took some getting used to; they were both used to the frenetic activity of the House. However, with each other for company they felt themselves relax with relative ease.

######

Elsie felt truly spoiled as they reached the small path to their hotel. Her husband had yet again proved to be a true romantic and she felt blessed. They planned to have dinner in the hotel restaurant later that evening to finish off their perfect day.

"Thank you Charlie, I have had the most wonderful day," she smiled, as she squeezed his arm.

"It was my pleasure Elsie, I have enjoyed every second of courting my beautiful wife," he flirted.

He was about to kiss Elsie on the lips but swiftly changed his plan as he had noticed an elderly couple coming out of the hotel and heading towards them. He kissed her cheek gently instead.

"And we still have time for a nice rest in our room and then dinner," he said happily.

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of something a little more fun than _rest_ Charlie," she said playfully, her eyes sparkling as she observed his flustered yet delighted expression.

"Elsie Carson!" he said in astonishment.

"Yes?" she said innocently, a cheeky smile on her lips as she watched Charles pull at his collar.

It seemed he was feeling a little warm.

"Let's get inside," he sighed breathlessly.

Elsie laughed joyously, taking his hand and leading the way.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Glad you enjoyed their day in Ripon. Your reviews are a treat, thank you very much x_**

Chapter 10

"Do you think it is very decadent for us still to be in bed?" Elsie breathed, as she rested contentedly against her husband's side.

She had undone a couple of buttons on his pyjama top and slid her hand inside. She was enjoying soothingly stroking his chest.

"Mmmm … maybe it is … but we deserve a little decadence now and then," he sighed happily, holding Elsie even more snugly in his arms.

"Mmmm …" was all she could offer in response, as she closed her eyes happily.

They were still at their hotel in Ripon, having enjoyed a wonderful day the previous day and a delightful meal in the hotel restaurant the previous evening; as well as a little fun in their hotel bedroom. Elsie would return to her duties at Downton this afternoon and Charles would meet with Lady Mary to offer his guidance on the celebration she was planning for Mr Talbot. They had originally planned to have a walk around the town in the morning before checking out of their hotel at lunchtime but had since altered those plans; the luxury of snuggling together in bed far too tempting to deny. They had been awake for at least an hour but lay against the pillows enjoying chatting together, cuddling and caressing at leisure.

"I have something to confess …" Charles said plainly.

Elsie immediately sat upright to look at her husband; thankful to see a mischievous grin on his face. She knew this could not be serious. She tickled his chest with her hand as he paused for an inordinate of time before telling her.

"What is it?" she gasped, as they both chuckled.

"When I asked Mrs Patmore yesterday if she would be ok without you this morning …" he began.

"Yes?" Elsie stated; eager for him to continue and to hurry up about it.

"Mr Mason arrived with a basket of vegetables for her from the farm …" he continued vaguely.

"Charlie, what?" she exclaimed.

He became distracted as he caressed her thigh.

"Charles Carson so help me!" she declared but he could hear the laughter in her voice.

"I think you are right … he does like Mrs Patmore," he admitted with a grin.

"Oh I know! I know! I told you!" she declared, as he lowered himself down the bed so he was flat on his back, and she lay almost across him, patting his chest as she looked down at him tenderly.

"Well, we are definitely inviting them to dinner now," she asserted, before rewarding her husband with a kiss.

######

They were seated in the waiting room at Ripon train station; their train was due in about twenty minutes. Both Elsie and Charles were perennially punctual and so they had already had tea and scones at the Station Café. Their overnight stay in Ripon had been a delight; Elsie could not remember a time when they had both been so relaxed and happy.

"How is Anna doing? Mr Bates said that all is well,"

"Yes it seems to be, she has already resumed some of her duties and Lady Mary wants William to be looked after by Master George's nanny. Although I am not sure if Anna will continue as Lady's Maid in the longer term," Elsie explained.

"No? But she would never let Lady Mary down, surely?" Charles exclaimed, jumping to the defence of Lady Mary without being able to help himself.

Elsie shook her head in fond exasperation at her husband.

"It's not about letting Lady Mary down but if Anna has more children, it will be increasingly difficult for her to work full-time," Elsie added.

"And you think they will have more children?"

"They hope to, yes ... but then it took quite a while for them to have little William and so we'll see … certainly I have never seen Anna happier," Elsie said with a beaming smile.

Charles reached out and squeezed her hand; deciding to take such a liberty in public to show his wife just how much he enjoyed seeing her happy.

"Mr Carson, is that you?" a voice bellowed from the other side of the waiting room.

Both Elsie and Charles turned to see who it was. Elsie did not recognise the man but she could see that Charles did. The man was walking across to them so they both stood to greet him.

"Mr Chambers, how nice to see you, it has been a long time," Charles returned, shaking the man's hand with a smile.

"And this is my wife, Mrs Carson," Charles said, introducing Elsie.

"Your wife … well I never…" Mr Chambers said in astonishment.

"Mr Chambers," Elsie greeted politely.

She could see this man had no idea that Charles was married; he obviously was not a close acquaintance.

"It is my pleasure to meet you Mrs Carson. Mr Carson is a very lucky man," he flattered, as Elsie smiled civilly and Charles bristled.

"Mr Chambers used to be the Butler at Dorking House, next door to Grantham House in London," Charles explained.

"I did indeed but I am working for the Fairley's now in York, I thought it was time to move a little closer to home. Although the Dorking's are finding it difficult to replace me of course," he said, laughing at his own joke.

There was a very definite assurance about this man. Elsie was not sure she liked him.

Charles was glad that it wasn't long until their train. Mr Chambers was a pleasant enough man but he was a little arrogant and flashy for Charles's liking. _He also doesn't know that I am no longer Butler,_ Charles thought. This realisation made Charles anxious.

"And you are still Butler at Downton I take it Mr Carson?" he asked, as if reading Charles's thoughts.

"I certainly am and Mrs Carson is Housekeeper at Downton," Charles answered, as Elsie looked at him curiously.

 _Why did he just say that?_ she wondered.

Charles observed Elsie's surprised glance but he tried his best to ignore it as he looked back towards the other man. _Well, I am still at Downton, albeit not as Butler,_ he convinced himself. He knew he was being disingenuous but he did not want to admit his change in status to this man. He felt embarrassed.

"I'll be sure to call on you during the Season Mr Carson, the Fairley's are renting a House in London this year and it seems we have a lot to catch up on," he said, smiling knowingly at Elsie and then Charles.

"Umm … I may not have time Mr Chambers, you know how busy the Season can get. One of the busiest times of the year for a Butler," Charles added, trying to laugh lightly yet cringing inwardly to have repeated his lie.

"Yes of course, although I am sure we'll have time to meet for a quick pint Mr Carson. In fact, come to think of it, how have you managed to have a trip away? I know how busy the Abbey is and Downton is without both its Butler and Housekeeper," he said, having noticed the small suitcase beside the Carsons.

"Oh … it was only for one night and the Grantham Family are most kind," Charles said breathlessly.

"Indeed. And here's me thinking you might be becoming a man of leisure! Perish the thought, eh Mr Carson?" Mr Chambers chuckled loudly.

"Uh huh, yes ... quite ... in fact, we must be returning to the House right away, our train will be here shortly. And as you well know, a Butler's work is never done," Charles flustered.

Elsie looked at her husband in disbelief; she could not believe he was perpetuating this lie. Yet, she could also see how rattled he was. She knew better than anyone how much Charles valued honesty; he had more integrity than any man she had ever met. Yet, in this instance, he had felt the need to fib.

They offered their goodbyes to the other man before walking to the platform. Charles did not say a thing. Elsie could see he was upset, despite his controlled demeanour. She wanted to talk about it; they could not simply ignore what had just happened.

"Char …" she began but he interrupted her immediately, not even allowing her to finish his name.

"Not now Elsie. I don't want to talk about it. Please … not now," he said miserably, staring straight ahead at the tracks.

They had had such a lovely break in Ripon and yet Charles now seemed to be filled with sadness. Elsie's heart broke to see him like this yet she knew that forcing him to speak about it would only make things worse. Therefore, she sought out his hand at his side and held it firmly in her grasp. She was relieved to feel him squeeze her fingers in return; even if he did not want to talk about it just yet, at least he knew she was there to support him when he was ready.

 ** _A/N: Please do leave a little review if you have time x_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Ready to go home?" Elsie asked, as she popped her head into his office.

They had arrived home from Ripon earlier in the day and had spent the afternoon and early evening at the House; Elsie catching up with Mr Barrow and her duties and Charles meeting with Lady Mary and then completing some work in his office. They had not yet talked about the conversation with Mr Chambers earlier in the day. Charles had been silent on the matter and Elsie had not wanted to push him.

"Yes, ready whenever you are," he said, as cheerfully as he could.

He knew his change in mood had put a dampener on their journey home and he was frustrated with himself for becoming so disgruntled.

"Your office is looking more lived in now; more like you," Elsie smiled, as she looked at his piles of papers and his favourite pens and ink.

"It is, and the crowning glory is this," he said happily, as he picked up the photo frame from his desk and looked at it lovingly.

It was a photograph of Elsie that he had insisted she had taken on their honeymoon. The photographer had a small stand on the promenade in Scarborough. They'd had a photograph taken together and then Charles had asked for one of just Elsie, much to his wife's discomfort.

"Oh you daft thing, I look hideous!" she said, her cheeks blushing.

"You do not, you look beautiful, as always," he said honestly.

She shook her head fondly at Charles; she knew he really did think her beautiful even if she could never think of herself in this way.

"Come on, let's go home," she laughed.

He took her coat that was resting over her arm and helped her put it on; ever the gentlemen as he stood behind her and lightly lifted it onto her shoulders. Whilst Elsie was still facing away from him, buttoning up her coat, he admitted quietly,

"I was embarrassed Elsie. I didn't want to admit I'd had to retire through ill health,"

Elsie spun around to face Charles; she had not been expecting this admission.

"Oh Charlie, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You have everything to be proud of," she returned, her words full of emotion.

She stroked the side of his face with her hand, allowing her hand to drop to hold his hands in her hers.

"But Elsie, Mr Chambers and the other Butler's in London, they think highly of me and my position is ... _was_ ... the reason why they respected me," he explained further.

"Charles, I have no doubt that you being the Butler of such a fine House did engender much respect from your peers but I am also sure that your intelligence, kindness and integrity gained you just as much respect ... being Butler of Downton Abbey is not who you are ... it may be part of who you are ... but my wonderful husband Charlie has so much more to be proud of than just that," she professed, hoping she could convince him.

"But what else? I cannot even hold my fork without shaking Els," he said, as she stepped forward and rested her hands on his chest. He wound his arms around her back and settled them at her waist.

He was looking at her like a lost soul. She was determined to convince him that he had so much to be proud of; so much good in his life.

"Charles Carson, you should be proud that you are a wonderful, kind and thoughtful husband who is very much loved by his wife, you should be proud that the entire Family respect you and still require your guidance, you should be proud that Lady Mary loves you like a second father, you should be proud that the entire Staff look up to you and hold you in the highest esteem, you should be proud that Mrs Patmore thinks the world of you and although she would never admit it, she views you as the brother she has never had, you should be proud that the Village Council elected you as Chair because they regard you so highly, you should be proud of your distinguished career and the fact that you still, and always will, play an essential role in the running of this House, you should be proud to have a happy marriage, proud that you have a property of your own, proud that you provide so wonderfully not just for your wife but also for your sister-in-law ... shall I go on?" she said, her eyes twinkling.

He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her sweetly, feeling truly blessed.

"What did I ever do without you?" he asked with a soppy smile.

"Well you were a lot grumpier, if you can believe it?" she returned dryly.

Charles chuckled loudly.

"Oh I am a damn fool Elsie, I should have just told him I am retired. I didn't intend to lie ... it just happened and then it sort of snowballed," he said wearily, still half a grin on his lips.

"I know ... and Mr Chambers did seem a bit self-important," she added.

"He is ... far too arrogant for his own good,"

"Remember Charles ... you do not have to tell every Tom, Dick and Harry the detail of why you've retired, just tell them that you chose to step down from being Butler and that you are now an advisor at the House and enjoying, very much, spending more time with your lovely wife," she smiled, as she reached up and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"Quite right Elsie ... and I am very happy you know, even if I don't always show it ... you make me so happy," he said sincerely.

"And you make _me_ very happy Charlie ... and we knew this wasn't going to be easy, there'll be a few more bumps yet ... but we are in it together," she declared. This time Charles kissed Elsie.

Charles felt lighter than he had all day; Elsie was right, there would be more bumps, he simply needed to accept that and move forward. He also knew that Mr Chambers had been the first person from his 'old life' that he had come across since his retirement, other than those who lived at Downton and already knew his situation, and so it was probably expected that he'd feel a little uncomfortable.

"Shall we?" Elsie grinned, holding out her hand.

Charles put his coat on and took her hand. They stepped out into the Servant's corridor, both looking to the kitchen as they heard a familiar cackle. They walked silently to the window that looked through to the kitchen, peeping through to see the cause of Mrs Patmore's mirth. They could see the Cook laughing joyfully at something Mr Mason had said. Elsie turned to Charles, her eyes wide with excitement. Charles snorted with amusement to see his wife's glee.

"Go and ask them!" she suggested eagerly.

"Me? I'm not asking them," he replied.

"Go on. I dare you!" she said animatedly.

He shook his head but Elsie's enthusiasm was infectious. He grinned, feeling happily defeated. He raised his eyebrows to high heaven before walking purposefully to the kitchen.

######

"Oh this is no good, I look silly," the Cook exclaimed, in an utter flap.

"You do not look silly, you look very pretty and Mr Mason is going to be quite captivated," Elsie smiled kindly, as she squeezed Mrs Patmore's arm.

The Cook had walked back to the Carson's cottage with the couple. Daisy was looking after the evening service and Mrs Patmore was currently getting changed in Charles and Elsie's bedroom with her friend's help.

"I've told you, he is simply a good friend," the Cook stated, although her anxiety and flapping suggested she thought otherwise.

"Mrs Patmore ... _Beryl_ ," Elsie began, squeezing her friend's hand and using her first name to try to calm her.

"You've never called me Beryl," the Cook replied, genuinely surprised.

"I felt it was needed in this instance, do you trust me Beryl?" Elsie asked.

"Of course I do, you daft thing," she muttered, exhaling a weary breath.

The Cook's heart was beating fast and she felt all of a dither about this evening.

"Well then trust this ... he likes you Beryl, very much ... you are very special to him," Elsie said, biting her lip as she smiled tenderly at her friend.

"Oh my," was all that the normally talkative Cook could manage, as she raised her free hand to cover her mouth.

Both women laughed gladly; their eyes glistening with joy.

 ** _A/N: I want to show the sweet moments as well as the challenges, as they work through this 'different life' together. Hope you enjoyed this. Do leave me a review- it helps me to keep writing! x_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Does it need more seasoning?" Elsie asked, very grateful to have her friend at the cottage as she made the final preparations for dinner.

"Let's have a taste and see," Mrs Patmore said, as she took a spoonful of the casserole.

"Doesn't need anything, it tastes perfect Mrs Hughes," she replied encouragingly, as the Housekeeper looked very proud.

Her cooking skills had certainly developed as she had grown in confidence over the last year.

"Should we start calling each other by our first names when we are not at the House do you think?" Elsie asked.

Elsie had used Mrs Patmore's first name for the first time just an hour before; it had seemed appropriate to reassure her friend about this evening. Now that she was in her own home, it seemed a little ridiculous for her best friend not only to call her my her formal title but also by her maiden name; the name still used by everyone at the House.

"Yes I think we should, although I am not sure what _Charlie_ will think about that!" the Cook chuckled.

Elsie spluttered with laughter too; she could just imagine her husband's face if the Cook called him Charlie!

"Perhaps you should start with Charles, I'd rather he didn't have a heart attack thank you," she suggested.

"What's all this laughter about then?" Charles said happily, as he entered the kitchen.

He had finished setting the table and was about to decant the wine; Mr Mason would be here shortly.

"We've decided that whilst we are away from the House we are going to use first names, so you'll have to start calling me Beryl, _Charles_ ," the Cook smiled cheekily.

They both waited for Charles to begin to fluster at this suggestion. However, Elsie was impressed when her husband didn't actually look shocked at all; he seemed to take this news in his stride. Little did the women know but he had heard their conversation from outside the door and he had decided to surprise them by being calm and at ease with this development.

"Well then Elsie and _Beryl_ , would you like to start with the Merlot or the Margaux?" he asked, turning away from them and hiding his wide grin as he observed their surprised expressions.

######

"These are for you Mrs Hughes, thank you for inviting me to dinner," Mr Mason said warmly, handing the Housekeeper a beautiful bunch of flowers.

They would have to explain their decision to use first names a little later, Elsie thought.

She was almost sure Mr Mason was called William, just as his dear son had been. Although she seemed to remember Beryl mentioning that his farmhands called him Bill.

"And for you Mrs Patmore," he said with an affectionate smile, offering no explanation as to why he had brought the Cook an equally lovely bouquet of flowers.

Charles and Elsie looked at each other knowingly and Mrs Patmore's cheeks blushed as she thanked him.

######

They had enjoyed a lovely meal and several glasses of wine; everyone had praised Elsie's cooking and they were now enjoying a coffee and brandy, still seated around the table. The conversation flowed easily as they discussed the lives of all at the House, both upstairs and down. All agreed that Mr Molesley had never looked happier; working as he was between the School House and the Abbey. They had discussed Mr Barrow and how he seemed transformed. Charles smiled at his wife's positivity as she had stressed that it wasn't a transformation as such, she believed that Mr Barrow had always had a gentler, kind side; he simply hadn't always allowed this side to shine. They all agreed that Lord and Lady Grantham also seemed to be coping well with a down-sized staff and the changes that brought. The four of them were currently chatting about Daisy, a young woman who they all had a fondness for, even if Charles had tried to cover this over the years with his brusqueness.

"It's lovely to hear that Daisy is settling in well at the Farm," Elsie smiled.

"Oh she is, I couldn't do without her. Although she still enjoys her role at the Abbey," Mr Mason added.

So many of the staff had reduced their work at the Abbey, there had been so many changes in just the last month or two. Elsie felt this had helped Charles a little; it meant that him stepping down as Butler had not been the only change although it had been the most momentous.

"And I know Beryl also enjoys her time at the Farm Bill, she was telling me only yesterday about the lovely lunch the three of you enjoyed," Elsie added, trying to push things along a little for her friend.

Charles raised his eyebrows at his wife; a knowing look in his eyes as he knew exactly what she was doing. Mrs Patmore was unusually quiet as she smiled lightly at this comment.

"Yes, it was wonderful. We enjoy Beryl's visits very much. She has been very loyal and kind to both Daisy and me. I only wish she could visit us more often," he said warmly, as he gazed at the Cook.

The Farmer suddenly looked a little self-conscious, hoping he had not been too forward with his words.

Elsie beamed at this comment, looking at her friend with a sparkle in her eyes. The Cook could not help but smile, both at Mr Mason's kind words and her friend's enthusiasm.

"Thank you Bill," Mrs Patmore responded gently, as the Farmer smiled in relief.

The two were looking at each other so fondly; it made Elsie's heart fill with joy. Elsie knew they needed to move ahead in their own good time but she really did think that the Cook and Farmer would make a perfect couple. She and the Cook had been very happy and content as independent women, on their own for decades, and yet, now that Elsie had found even greater happiness with Charles, she wanted this for her friend as well. Elsie was looking forward to getting Mrs Patmore on her own to have a chat.

"Beryl, shall we make another pot of coffee?" Elsie suggested.

######

"You like him, don't you?" Elsie asked gently, as they waited for the water to heat.

"Yes, he's a nice man," the Cook replied shyly.

Elsie looked at her friend meaningfully, trying to be patient but hoping her friend might admit a little more.

"I care for him very much," she added.

This admission made Mrs Patmore quite emotional, as her eyes filled with tears. She knew she couldn't fool the Housekeeper. They both smiled, as the Cook shook her head feeling rather silly.

"That's wonderful Beryl, truly wonderful," Elsie offered.

"You don't think I am being ridiculous, at my age?" she asked seriously.

"Beryl, do you remember who I am? You are talking to a woman who, herself, only got married after reaching 60. I was hardly a child bride!" Elsie joked, making her friend chuckle.

Mrs Patmore then realised what Elsie had intimated.

"I don't think we are talking about marriage," she said surely.

"Don't you? Beryl ... you once told me that you'd like to think a man could speak fondly of you at your age. Well you have found that man, believe me. He looks at you so lovingly," Elsie said tenderly.

"Oh you daft ninny, he does not!" she said, embarrassed and not quite able to let herself believe this yet.

"Da da da dah, da da da dah ..." Elsie hummed in a whisper, as Mrs Patmore shrieked with laughter and flicked the tea towel at her friend.

After they had both calmed a little, Elsie decided to say something else; even if she knew her friend would think she'd gone soppy.

"I'm so happy for you Beryl. You are the kindest person I know. You are always helping others and you have been the most supportive friend to me. It is time you enjoyed some happiness of your own," Elsie said truthfully.

Mrs Patmore's eyes filled with tears again, as did Elsie's. The Cook looked very touched by her friend's words. They were not used to talking so openly and emotionally like this, despite both knowing that their friend would do anything for them.

"No more brandy for you young lady!" Beryl joshed, as both laughed through their tears.

######

The two men were not as relaxed when they were on their own; they needed Beryl and Elsie to chivvy the conversation along. They also did not know each other particularly well and tonight had been the first time they had really socialised in each other's company, other than at more formal gatherings at the House. However, they did have two things in common; they both had much respect for the other and they were also both very fond of the two women in the next room. A slightly uncomfortable silence had developed between them and just as Charles was going to ask something inconsequential about the Farm to ease the atmosphere, Mr Mason spoke.

"Mr Car ... Charles ..." he began anxiously.

"Yes?" Charles replied formally.

"I wonder if you would allow me to seek your advice on a matter," Mr Mason continued.

"Yes, yes of course," Charles said, feeling very puffed up; he presumed that the Farmer wanted some guidance regarding an Estate matter or some other matter pertaining to the Family. He was pleased to be of use and to have something to talk about.

"Thank you, I appreciate it ... umm ... the matter is of a personal nature ..." the kindly Farmer added breathlessly, wringing his hands nervously.

Charles's jaw dropped. _Oh dear god,_ he flustered.

 ** _A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews, they mean the world to me. Special thanks to all of the guest reviewers who I cannot thank personally. If you would like me to continue this fic, please do keep reviewing. I will continue with the dinner party in the next chapter; I have a sneaking feeling that Charles may be about to repay some of the help that Mrs Patmore offered to him before his marriage! Also, I decided on William/Bill for Mr Mason as chelsiefan71 mentioned that thought to me a while ago and I liked it- so thanks to her for this x_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Charles continued to stare anxiously at Mr Mason. He could feel his heart pick up speed as he waited for the Farmer to speak. Charles hoped with every fibre of his being that the matter Mr Mason wanted to discuss wasn't going to be too intimate; he wasn't sure he could cope with another conversation like that in his lifetime.

The Farmer coughed to clear his throat; he knew he only had a finite amount of time until the ladies returned to the room.

"I hope it goes without saying Charles that I hold Mrs Patmore ... sorry ... _Beryl_ ... in the highest esteem. I respect her greatly and I would never do anything to make her feel unhappy or uncomfortable," he stated honestly.

"Of course," Charles replied tentatively.

"She is like a mother to Daisy and she has been a very good friend to me," he continued, as Charles nodded solemnly.

"And perhaps she would like to continue as good friends. And if so, then I shall of course respect this and feel blessed to have her friendship. However ... I ... I ..." he faltered.

"You would like to be more than friends," Charles offered, to help Mr Mason.

The Farmer nodded gratefully at the former Butler.

"Yes I would."

Despite his initial discomfort when Mr Mason mentioned it was a personal matter that he would like to discuss, Charles had decided to swallow his anxieties and somehow remain calm. He knew that him flapping and flustering would not help the situation at all. Certainly, he would rather Elsie were here in this moment; she was so much better at this type of thing than he was. However, as it had fallen to him, he decided that he must help as best he could despite his limited experience in the area of romance.

"And I am presuming, as my wife isn't currently doing cartwheels around our home, that you haven't discussed this with Beryl yet?" Charles asked with a warm grin.

He hoped that a little levity might settle the man's nerves.

Mr Mason laughed happily at this; he had guessed that the Housekeeper was supportive of such a union. She had asked him along to this dinner with Mrs Patmore after all.

"No, I haven't. That's the thing Charles, I don't know how to ... well ... how to get to the subject. I have tried to hint at it but I am not sure how successful I have been ... and I would hate to offend her," he explained kindly.

Charles sympathised greatly with the man. Lord knows, it had taken him long enough to ask Elsie to marry him and even then it had taken him many more months to declare his love.

"Well Bill, I must say that I am probably the last person on earth who should give advice on such a matter ... it took me years to _get to the subject_ with Elsie. However, when I finally did get there, I found it was better to be direct and honest," he said, remembering his clumsy yet truthful, _I do want to be stuck with you_.

"Yes, you are quite right Charles. There is no room for confusion when it comes to matters of the heart," Mr Mason said sincerely.

"And Beryl is a fine woman who deserves nothing less," Charles added earnestly.

The Farmer nodded vigorously; there was no finer woman to him than Mrs Patmore.

Despite being very certain that Mr Mason would only ever treat Mrs Patmore well and with the utmost respect, Charles still felt very protective towards the Cook. He could not bear for her to be hurt; she was a trusted friend to both he and Elsie. He knew better than most that she was often wilful, feisty and very droll but he also knew that she would lack confidence in this area. She was softer at heart than she liked to admit and she was in the same position as he and Elsie had been; she had always been single. Whereas Mr Mason had been married previously.

"You have been her friend for a long time Charles. Do you think Beryl might want more?" Mr Mason asked shyly.

"Only Beryl can answer that Bill. However, I can certainly see that you get on very well together. And she obviously thinks very highly of you. Tell her how you feel," he advised softly.

Charles did not want to offer any more encouragement than that in case Beryl really did only want to be just friends. He knew that Elsie wanted the pair to be married and to live happily ever after but that wasn't quite the same as Beryl wanting it! However Charles also knew what good judgement and instinct his wife had and so if he was a betting man, he would bet that a certain Cook did like this kindly Farmer more than just good friends.

"Yes, yes, you are right ... I think I will ask her to join me for afternoon tea on her next half day. If she isn't at the House, it means Daisy will be and so we can talk privately. Thank you Charles," he said gratefully.

"My pleasure. And I wish you the best of luck Bill," Charles smiled, relieved to have gotten through that conversation without too much trauma.

Charles raised his glass to the man and the two clinked glasses. At that point, Elsie and Beryl returned to the room with a fresh pot of coffee.

"And what are you two celebrating?" Elsie asked joyfully.

"Umm ... we were drinking to a happy future Elsie," Charles said, winding his arm around her waist and pulling her gently towards him. He stroked her side lovingly as she stood beside him and poured the coffee.

This intimate gesture took her quite by surprise; he had never been so openly affectionate in front of others.

"Well that's very nice," she exclaimed, deciding to take his lead as she bent to kiss him lightly on the temple.

Mrs Patmore and Mr Mason both smiled as they observed this loving moment. They briefly caught each other's gaze and then swiftly returned their sight to Elsie and Charles. When Elsie finished pouring the coffee, she sat down at the table with the others and as she did so, Charles took her hand in his as it rested on the table. This simple, sincere gesture greatly affected the Cook and Farmer; both hoping to enjoy such tenderness themselves one day, although neither knowing yet if the other felt the same.

"So Charles, Elsie tells me you have ordered a radio for the cottage, you are quite a modern man now aren't you?" Mrs Patmore teased.

"Beryl, you know fine well that I'd rather not have that thing within ten miles of this cottage but as I am married to a _very_ modern woman, I am forced to move with the times," he said, with a cheeky smile towards his wife.

"Don't listen to him Bill. He loves technology really ... I seem to remember he had a particular penchant for my first toaster," Elsie joked.

Charles bellowed with laughter, as Elsie and Beryl laughed heartily too. Bill smiled broadly, happy to be in such lovely company. Charles shook his head at the memory, still chuckling as he stroked his wife's fingers softly.

"She nearly burned the Abbey down Bill, you've seen nothing like it," Mrs Patmore explained, as they all continued to laugh.

"I did ... and what about you and that food mixer ... we were up half the night cleaning that mess!" Elsie smiled.

"Oh heaven's we were as well, and to think I couldn't do without it now," the Cook cheered.

"Times are certainly changing," Charles sighed happily.

"Yes they certainly are and here's to a happy future for us all," Elsie toasted, raising her brandy glass.

The others raised their glasses in response. Elsie winked at Charles, squeezing his fingers in hers, and then smiled at Mrs Patmore. The Housekeeper's eyes flashed brightly when she noted that she was not the only person gazing happily at her friend.

 ** _A/N: Hope you liked this- do let me know if you have time x_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _ **A/N: Thank you for all of your encouragement and support for the last chapter. I decided Charles should be calm and thoughtful in his chat with Mr Mason, just as he was in his chat with Mrs Patmore. I will come back to Mrs Patmore and Mr Mason at a later point, I promise x**_

"Is everything alright Mr Barrow?" the Housekeeper asked.

She had come across the Butler in the downstairs corridor and he was looking quite exasperated, massaging the back of his neck with his hand.

"Yes, yes … fine Mrs Hughes," he replied, not very convincingly and sounding rather testy.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Mr Carson and I have had a small difference of opinion that is all," he explained.

Mr Barrow did not want to say too much. The Housekeeper had been very supportive towards him but this was her husband after all and her loyalty would always be first and foremost with him.

"A small difference of opinion?" she probed gently, she could see the younger man was rattled.

Mr Barrow gave up and blurted out the truth.

"Mr Carson did not like one single aspect of my plans for next week's events."

"Oh now, I am sure that can't be true, surely?"

"It is true Mrs Hughes. Mr Carson didn't agree that we could manage with Andy and I at luncheon on Saturday, he thought my wine choices were way off the mark for the Lord's regimental dinner and he found fault with the silver I had chosen for Lady Mary's birthday lunch ..." he said miserably.

The Butler sighed and walked into his pantry, closing the door behind him.

She hesitated for a moment, took a deep breath and then walked down the corridor and around the corner to her husband's office, tapping on the door with her knuckles.

"Come in!" he bellowed.

Elsie opened the door and watched as his eyes brightened; she would never tire of being able to elicit such instant happiness in her husband.

"Do you have a minute Charlie?" she asked.

"Of course Elsie, I always have time for you ... sit down," he said contentedly, pouring her a cup of tea from the pot that had just brewed.

She hadn't been expecting him to be quite so cheerful; he and Mr Barrow had obviously had a difficult meeting. Of course, he didn't yet know that she knew about the meeting.

"Charlie, I've just bumped into Mr Barrow in the corridor, he didn't seem very happy. Did your meeting not go well?"

"Ahh ... not well exactly but I think it was productive by the end," he said.

"Was it? Mr Barrow said that you disagreed with every element of his plans," she said cautiously; she really did not want to rile him.

Charles sighed in agitation, placing his tea cup back on its saucer.

"Not every element but yes, I did disagree with a lot of things. He's got much to learn Elsie and he needs to realise that. Margaux with lamb, I ask you! And there is no way a Butler and one Footman can serve at a luncheon for ten ... he needs to get Mr Molesley to help ... and don't even start me on his plans for Lady Mary's birthday lunch ... do you know he ..."

"Stop! Stop right there Charles!" she gasped.

Charles noted that Elsie nearly always used _Charles_ rather than _Charlie_ when she was annoyed with him and he felt somewhat irritated by his wife's interruption. However, Elsie felt that could not listen to another word; he was unrepentant about his criticism of Mr Barrow.

"How do you think you've made Mr Barrow feel?" she asked more gently; hoping to get through to him.

"I am not sure but what would you have me do, let him get everything wrong? I am meant to be overseeing things, guiding things ..." he said defiantly.

"Yes precisely ... _guiding things_ ... not demolishing and stomping all over things. Charles, just because he wants to do things differently to you that doesn't necessarily mean he is wrong. He needs to find his own way," she said breathlessly.

"So you think _I_ am wrong then?" he said pettily.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"Well if you don't think he's wrong, you must think I am," he returned.

"I don't think either of you are wrong. I just think you should hold back on some of your criticisms, let him try some things his own way … even if he makes mistakes," she tried to explain, although she was feeling increasingly irritable.

"I have over forty years of experience Elsie. I may as well not be here if I can't give him honest, constructive feedback. Maybe that's what you want, for me not to be here!" he pronounced.

Elsie's eyes widened; she could not believe he had just said that. She was absolutely furious with him. She rose from her chair. He gulped anxiously as he watched her open the door with a flourish and walk out of his office.

######

"Mrs Hughes do you think it might be possible for me to take a half day on Thursday afternoon? Her Ladyship will be in York with friends and she won't be back until ten," Miss Baxter asked.

"Yes of course Miss Baxter. Do you have nice plans?" she asked cheerfully, determined not to take her annoyance with her husband out on anyone else.

"Nothing particularly ... I may go into Ripon or maybe just walk into the Village," she said vaguely.

The Housekeeper nodded happily, returning to her paperwork as Miss Baxter walked to the door.

"You might want to visit Mr Molesley if you have time, I seem to remember him saying that Thursday is his half day from the School House," the older woman smiled knowingly, without looking up from her accounts.

A blissful grin appeared on Miss Baxter's face as she blushed and walked out of the room.

######

"I've made you a cup of tea," Charles said cautiously, as he walked into her sitting-room.

She noted that he carried the tray in his left hand; he was becoming accustomed to this change. His left hand didn't currently shake at all.

"Well I hope there's an apology at the bottom of that teacup or you may as well walk back out again," she said dryly.

Her fury from an hour ago had eased; she knew he hadn't meant what he'd said but she still wanted him to be less critical of Mr Barrow. He smiled apologetically; glad to see she was less angry than earlier. He closed the door and moved one of the seats so that he could sit facing her.

"I am sorry Elsie, of course I know you don't want rid of me from the House ... that was just me talking nonsense," he said truthfully.

"Mmm hmmm ..." she murmured, nodding her head in agreement, a wry smile on her face.

He took her hands in his, lifting them to his lips. He kissed them both reverently.

"And what about Mr Barrow?" she asked softly, as they still held hands.

Charles took a long breath before answering; he had been thinking about this long and hard for the last hour.

"Elsie, I really do think you are being unfair in that respect. You weren't there, I did praise some of his ideas. He hasn't given you a fair account of our meeting," he said, pleading his case.

Elsie pondered this, feeling a sharp pain of remorse. He was right; she didn't know all of the facts.

"You are right Charlie, I may have jumped to my own conclusions a little," she admitted.

He was thrilled with this development but knew in all honesty that Elsie had not been too far off the mark.

"That's not to say I didn't criticise quite a few of his plans. I maybe was a little discouraging," he said, scrunching his brow as he admitted this.

"A little?" she smiled.

"A lot," he grinned sheepishly.

She reached forward, raising her hands to cup his face and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I know it's difficult Charlie, you are used to making all of the decisions and having things done your own way ... and I know that your way _is_ probably the best way," she added cheekily, kissing him briefly on the lips again before sitting back in her seat.

She reached out to hold his hands again.

"However, he needs to make his own mistakes, to furrow his own path ... just be a little more selective with your guidance so you don't change every plan he makes," she finished.

"I will Elsie, I promise. It's hard to see someone else making the decisions I'll admit," he smiled regretfully.

He stood up and pulled his wife with him. He held her around the waist as her hands rested on his chest, his chin on top of her head.

"I know Charlie and I am sorry for not being more understanding today. You have been the Head of Staff for decades and I know it isn't easy to see Mr Barrow taking charge ..." she said, looking up at him and caressing his face with her hand.

"And I am very proud of the efforts you are making to adapt," she added, rewarding him with another lovely kiss on the lips.

Charles could feel every ounce of his wife's love and support through this kiss. He returned her kiss with much devotion; wanting to show Elsie just how much he needed and loved her.

"Shall we go home? I'd like an early night ..." Elsie murmured against his lips, teasingly biting his lower lip before stepping back from him.

"Elsie Carson!" he gasped.

"What? I meant a cup of cocoa and a good book in bed, what did you think I meant?" she teased, tidying up her desk before reaching for her coat.

He shook his head with a grin.

"You are very mischievous Mrs Carson. Now, I must go and get my coat!" he said eagerly, as he hurried out of the door.

Elsie laughed happily, thinking that life really could not get much better than this.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed this story so far. I appreciate it very much. The reviews have dwindled a little and so, as always, I'll take that as a gentle hint to start to wind this story down. Hope you enjoy this chapter with an appearance from Lady Mary x**_

Chapter 15

Elsie was enjoying having the cottage to herself for a change. It was mid-afternoon and she was at home for her usual couple of hours before returning to the House for the evening service. She did this on all of the days when Charles was not at the House; on his half-days at the House, they both stayed through until the evening without a break.

Today Charles had a Village Committee meeting and so she wasn't expecting him for another hour. Therefore, for once, she had the cottage to herself. She had the radio on quietly in the background as she pottered around, fixing herself a cup of tea and a slice of cake. She had only sat down on the couch in the sitting-room for a minute or so when she heard a knock on the front door.

She couldn't think who it could be. _Even in my own cottage I still get interrupted_ , she laughed to herself.

"Oh Milady, this is a surprise," she said, as she opened the front door and gazed at Lady Mary.

"Mrs Hughes, I am sorry ... I wasn't expecting you, I was expecting Carson," she said, not realising at all how rude that may sound.

"Mr Carson is at a Committee meeting in the Village ... umm ... you are welcome to come in and wait for him," Elsie offered, her politeness coming to the fore despite thinking this may well prove very awkward for them both.

"I wouldn't like to impose ... are you not well Mrs Hughes?" she asked, not understanding why the Housekeeper was in the cottage.

Lady Mary had never visited the cottage; she had never needed to. Her devoted Butler was always on hand at the House whenever she needed his sage advice or flattery; and yet now he wasn't on hand and she realised she missed him. She didn't have anything specific to discuss with him, however she'd been at a loose end this afternoon and decided to walk down to the cottage to see him; he always provided a boost to her confidence. She was now regretting this decision and feeling a little foolish.

"I am fine Milady. I leave the House for a couple of hours in the afternoon on the days when Mr Carson isn't at the House. It allows us to spend some time together each day. Her Ladyship kindly agreed to this," she explained politely, not surprised that Lady Mary wasn't aware of this.

"Oh I see ..." Lady Mary said, amazed that she did not know this.

"Please do come inside ..." Elsie said, not being able to bear Lady Mary standing on her front doorstep any longer.

Lady Mary followed Elsie through to the sitting-room. The atmosphere was somewhat strained. Yet as the younger woman entered the room, she looked around the lovely, cosy room with appreciation. It had elements of both the Housekeeper and former Butler. There were pretty ornaments and tablecloths on the small tables, attractive cushions on the settee and armchair but there was also a high backed leather seat by the fire that looked starker and distinctly Butler-esque, with a newspaper stand beside it. There were shelves with many books that could easily have belonged to both and a comely woven rug on the carpet by the fire. She also noticed several photographs on the mantelpiece and she was eager to take a closer look.

"You have a lovely home Mrs Hughes," Lady Mary said genuinely.

"Thank you Milady,"

"May I?" she asked, motioning towards the photographs.

"Of course," Elsie replied, as they both stepped forward.

This was a highly unusual situation for them both but the Housekeeper was determined to be as relaxed as possible with Lady Mary; they were in _her_ home after all.

"This is my mother and father ... and this is my sister Becky and I as children ..." Elsie began, pausing when she noted the surprise on the younger woman's face.

The Housekeeper smiled and nodded but decided to leave that explanation for another day. She pointed to the next photograph and continued.

"... now we have Charlie's parents ... doesn't he look like his father?" Elsie smiled warmly.

She had used _Charlie_ without even realising it; Lady Mary grinned at this. _Mrs Hughes calls Carson, Charlie!_ she thought delightedly.

"He really does! Oh and look at this photograph of you both, when was this taken?" Lady Mary asked.

"That was on our honeymoon in Scarborough Milady," Elsie explained happily; remembering the wonderful time they'd had at the Coast.

Lady Mary felt privileged to see a glimpse of her beloved confidante's private life. She already knew how happy his marriage to the Housekeeper had made him, anyone could see that, but it was nice to see their happy home with her own eyes.

"Now, let me take your coat and hat Milady and then you can take a seat and I'll get you a cup of tea," Elsie said, as the younger woman began to unbutton her coat.

As uncomfortable as this situation was, Elsie knew she needed to make the best of it. She had no doubt that Charles would be thrilled to see Lady Mary; although at first, she predicted, he'd be a little flustered to see a member of the Family in their home.

"Are you sure Mrs Hughes, I am interrupting your afternoon ... I shouldn't have come. I can see Carson at another time," the normally assured Lady Mary said.

She and the Housekeeper had rarely shared anything more than a few words. They seldom conversed with each other and yet here she now was standing in the older woman's sitting-room. The Housekeeper was one of the few people who could slightly unsettle Lady Mary; there was a quiet confidence about her and although she was unfailingly polite and respectful, Lady Mary sensed a lack of deference from her that she wasn't used to.

"I am very sure Milady, now please do take a seat and I'll get the tea," Elsie said politely but firmly, they had dithered long enough.

######

They enjoyed a surprisingly pleasant chat and managed to find common topics to discuss. Elsie had always found it intriguing that despite their differences, she and Lady Mary cared for many of the same people; Anna, Mr Branson and Charles to name but three. They also talked about Master George and how he was growing fast. Lady Mary was touched when the Housekeeper said that the young boy reminded her very much of his father; no-one ever mentioned Matthew anymore and Lady Mary did not want him to be forgotten.

Despite their genial discussion, both women were equally relieved when they heard the front door open and Charles's booming voice from the hallway.

"Only me Elsie, I collected a parcel from the post office for you ... I think it must be the new blouse you ordered ... and I collected one of Mrs Johnson's steak pies for dinner, I thought it would save you cooking,"

Elsie and Lady Mary smiled as he chattered away; he still hadn't appeared and Elsie knew he would be going through his routine of hanging up his coat and hat just so.

 _"He's being diplomatic ... he prefers Mrs Johnson's pies to mine,"_ she whispered to Lady Mary, as the younger woman laughed.

"We are in the sitting-room Charlie ..." she shouted, rising to meet him at the door.

She thought she should give him the hint that she was not alone; just in case he said anything too personal. It was unlikely that he would do so but she knew he'd never get over it if he said something inappropriate in front of Lady Mary. This time she did realise that she had used his first name but it was out of her mouth before she could stop it. Out of the corner of her eye she observed Lady Mary grinning broadly at this.

"We?" he said, as he came through the door.

"Hello Carson," Lady Mary smiled.

"Milady! What ... uhh ... is everything alright Milady?" he asked worriedly, thinking something must have happened at the House.

"Of course, I just popped by to see you and Mrs Hughes kindly insisted I should wait until you got home. We have had a pleasant chat," she explained.

Charles felt quite confused. He looked from Lady Mary to Elsie; they both appeared to look happy. Yet he knew that neither was particularly fond of the other. He observed the teacups and tea plates; his wife and Lady Mary had enjoyed tea and cake together. _Wonders will never cease_ , he reflected.

Elsie had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing; she knew exactly what her husband was thinking. He was looking for some sign of bloodshed or unease between the two. Certainly, the two women would never be close, yet this afternoon had proved that they could enjoy each other's company, even if for a brief period.

"Sit down with Lady Mary Charlie and I'll get you some tea and cake," she said.

Elsie chuckled as she watched Charles's mouth gape open in disbelief as she repeated her loving name for him.

"It's too late Charlie, I've already slipped up ... Lady Mary knows our secret," she explained.

Charles's face flushed bright pink and Elsie, deciding to throw caution to the wind, reached up and kissed his blushing cheek.

Lady Mary watched happily as the former Butler's expression turned from embarrassment to devotion; as he smiled lovingly at his wife.


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Thank you for your very kind reviews and encouragement._** ** _All fanfic writers need this, so please do keep reviewing all of the wonderful Chelsie fics you read, not just mine._** ** _Otherwise we have no idea if anyone is even reading our stories, never mind if anyone is enjoying them!_** ** _I will keep this going for a little while longer but I will happily bring this to a close when the time is right x_**

Chapter 16

"Why are you flapping so much?" Beryl said, as she looked at the Housekeeper in bemusement.

"I'm not flapping, I just don't want you to be late for your afternoon tea with Mr Mason that is all," Elsie said as levelly as possible.

Elsie had already asked Beryl what she was wearing, what time she was leaving and whether Daisy could manage the evening service so that the Cook could take the entire evening off rather than just the afternoon.

"I won't be late … I said I would be there at three and it's only quarter past two. It's only some tea and sandwiches for heaven's sake, not dinner at the Ritz," Beryl exclaimed.

The Cook had a feeling that Elsie was reading too much into Mr Mason's kind invitation to tea. Beryl was sure he was simply being polite; thanking her for her help as she often sent him food parcels with Daisy, things such as pies and biscuits for him and the farmhands. Yet her friend seemed to think this was something more; she had not said this to Beryl, the Housekeeper was far more subtle than that, yet the Cook could tell by the way Elsie was fussing that she had dreamed this tea to be something it was not. _We are just friends_ , Beryl told herself for the umpteenth time since he had made the invite. As much as she felt a little flutter in her tummy every time she thought of Mr Mason, she knew this was a foolish notion and unbecoming of a woman of her age and status. _We are friends._

Elsie, of course, knew otherwise. Charles had shared the details of his conversation with Mr Mason and she had been bursting with anticipation ever since. He planned to share his feelings with the Cook on Beryl's next half day and Elsie could not believe that following the foursome's dinner at the cottage, Beryl's next half day was almost a fortnight away. She didn't know how she had contained herself and or how she had kept this wonderful information private. However, Elsie had done just that as there was no way on earth she would ruin this moment for the kindly Farmer and Beryl. Elsie knew she had been overly fretting around the Cook today but she wished her friend so much happiness and the momentous nature of this afternoon had her dancing around Beryl as if she were walking on hot coals.

"I _know_ _that_ but you only get a half day every two weeks and so I want you to enjoy every second," Elsie said, trying to cover her excitement.

"Oh fine then. I'll head off now," she said to the Housekeeper, shaking her head fondly, as she gathered her coat and hat.

"Have a wonderful time Beryl," Elsie whispered, they normally used their full titles at the House but this was a special day after all.

"Thank you, I will. I'll see you later … if you are not gone when I get back," Beryl added, not sure what time Elsie was leaving the Abbey this evening.

"I will still be here Beryl," Elsie beamed, thinking that wild horses could not make her leave tonight before she spoke to Beryl.

Beryl laughed at her friend's enthusiasm before heading out the door.

######

"I hope it is going well," Elsie said anxiously.

She was sitting in Charles's office at the Abbey, having a cup of tea with her husband.

"I am sure it is," he said kindly, reaching out to squeeze her hand.

Elsie could feel the slight tremor in his hand and so she took his affected hand in hers and smoothed her other hand back and forth over his skin. She knew he found it comforting when she did this and she also enjoyed the intimacy of this gesture.

"I remember when you proposed to me, I was so surprised … you quite took my breath away," she smiled, as she continued to gently caress his hand in hers.

"I was a bumbling wreck, heaven's knows why you ever said yes," he returned modestly, with a cheeky smile.

They both grinned as they remembered this lovely memory. They had discussed their proposal many times before and neither ever tired of sharing this wonderful memory.

"You were not bumbling at all, you were sincere and honest and very dear," she replied devotedly.

He felt utter happiness at her words. He then snorted as he remembered something else.

"And there I was saying you could _take your time_ and yet I kept prompting you for an answer," he chuckled.

"I would have given you an answer more quickly but I think I was in shock … and as if I would have said anything but _yes_ to you Charlie Carson," she smiled.

His grin broadened.

"Did you really think I would never ask?" he enquired, with a quirk of the eyebrow.

"Well, I certainly didn't think you would ask whilst we were still at Downton … however I did think there was a chance, only a small chance mind you, that you would ask if you ever retired," she explained honestly.

"Well thank goodness I surprised you. The best decision I ever made …" he exclaimed happily, as he leant forward with the intention of kissing his wife.

"Mr Carson, may I have a word?" Mr Molesley said, as he knocked on the door and entered the room.

Elsie let Charles's hand fall from her grasp, as he sat back in his chair with a shallow sigh. He stared grumpily at the part-time Footman.

Elsie bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. _Every time_ , she thought.

######

They had enjoyed sandwiches, tea and scones. Mrs Patmore was quite impressed with the Village Bakery. She did not often sample their wares and yet their scones were almost as good as hers. _Only almost_ , she thought with a smile. However, the Cook was feeling a little unsettled; Mr Mason had not been as chatty as usual and she was concerned that he had worries on his mind. _Maybe that's why he invited me, for someone to talk to about his worries. Oh goodness I hope he's not ill,_ she panicked, as her heart raced.

As for the Farmer, he had been trying to find some courage for the last half hour. He knew he hadn't proved the best company during their tea. However, he had one thing only on his mind and he couldn't quite bring himself to chatter about this and that. _Tell her how you feel and be honest_ , he told himself, remembering Mr Carson's sage advice. He knew there was no point dithering any longer. He feared the Cook may turn him down; that she may not feel the same as he did. However, he knew it was worth the risk; even if there was only a small chance that she did feel more than friendship for him, it was worth the gamble. To be able to spend the rest of his days with a lovely woman like Beryl would make him the happiest of men. _Get on with it Bill,_ he chided himself.

"Beryl, I have something I would like to say," he began.

The Cook rested her teacup back on its saucer and looked at him nervously. _Oh dear god, please make him not be ill._

"I hope you know that I think very highly of you. You are a wonderful lady and you have the kindest heart of anyone I have ever met. I am not a rich man Beryl and, as you know, the Farm is not mine. However, I do have some savings and I also have a wealth of love to give," he said, pausing to take a steadying breath.

Beryl's heart continued to race but it was now racing for an entirely different reason. _Surely, he can't be about to … no, I can't even let myself think that._

"Beryl, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked.

The Cook made a noise that was somewhere between a shriek and a gasp, covering her mouth with both hands. For a split second, the Farmer did not know whether her reaction was one of happiness or horror. He soon found his answer, as she lowered her hands to the table, her eyes glistening with tears and the most beautiful smile on her face.

"Yes," she whispered, without hesitation.

The Farmer was suffused with joy as he reached across the table to take Beryl's hand in his. He lifted her hand to his lips and placed the most reverent kiss to her soft skin.

"Marvellous!" he exclaimed, as they both laughed happy tears.

######

Elsie was back in her sitting-room at the Abbey watching the clock and looking into the corridor at least every five minutes for a sign of her friend. Finally, there was a small knock at the door and Elsie turned to see Beryl standing in the doorway, still in her coat and hat. Without a word, Elsie stood from her seat, gazing silently at Beryl as the Cook closed the door behind her. Elsie had not breathed since her friend had entered the room; she could not tell from Beryl's demeanour what had transpired with Mr Mason.

"Well?" Elsie finally asked softly.

"I am getting married," Beryl said disbelievingly, a joyous glow overtaking her as she smiled brightly at her friend.

"Oh Beryl!" Elsie cheered, as she stepped forward to hug her friend fondly.

As the Housekeeper eventually stepped back from their hug, she held Beryl's hands between them.

"That is the most wonderful news Beryl, I am so happy for you … truly happy,"

"Thank you Elsie … I cannot quite believe it … me … married!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

"He is a lovely man," Elsie added honestly.

"He is," Beryl agreed, feeling silly and soppy and wonderful.

"And whenever you are ready, we'll have _that_ _talk_ … I am an expert now after all," Elsie said, trying desperately to keep a serious expression. However, her efforts were in vain as they both dissolved into laughter.

There was a loud knock on the door as they both turned happily to see another lovely man.

"Good news?" Charles asked, although he didn't need to. Their smiles told him everything he needed to know.

"Good news!" they both affirmed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 ** _A/N: Many of you were eager to hear a little about Elsie and Beryl's 'talk' and it was chelsiesouloftheabbey's excellent suggestion to perhaps have Charles eager to know about this talk as well- so thank you to her for this idea. I liked it and thought it would be fun! Hope you enjoy x_**

"Elsie, what have you been saying to Beryl?" Charles gasped, as he shuffled his wife to the side of the Church Hall to speak to her.

They had attended the Sunday morning service and were now enjoying refreshments in the Hall with the rest of the congregation, including most of the Staff and Family from the Abbey. It had been a very special service, the banns for Beryl and Bill had been read for the first time.

"What do you mean?" she asked, genuinely not having any clue what her husband meant.

"She is looking at me in a very peculiar way," he said seriously.

Elsie snorted with laughter.

"Charles Carson, what on earth are you going on about?" Elsie asked.

"She's been like this since yesterday. When I came home from the Village and you two were having tea," he explained.

Elsie swallowed anxiously; she now realised exactly why Beryl was looking at Charles like that! Elsie remembered what she and Beryl had discussed over tea; how could she forget? There was no way she could tell Charles; she thought he may combust.

"You are imagining it Charles, Beryl is just happy as a lark to be engaged to Bill … you are probably not used to seeing her so content, that is all," Elsie tried, hoping to convince her husband.

"It's not that Elsie, it's something else … she keeps giving me a funny smile," he explained further.

Elsie used every bit of self-restraint to stop herself from laughing out loud. If only her lovely husband knew that Beryl was more than likely looking at him with admiration; as his wife had described him in the most glowing terms to her friend.

"I am sure it's nothing, now come along … let's say hello to Mr Branson and Miss Sybbie," she said, linking his arm and guiding him across the hall.

######

Charles sat down on the couch beside his wife, handing her a glass of Margaux, and then settling himself with his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into his side as they both sipped their wine.

"Ummm … I love Sundays," Charles exhaled contentedly.

"I do too," Elsie agreed.

Sunday was the one day that they got to spend alone together. It had surprised them both how much they enjoyed this day every week. At first they had wondered if they would get bored or perhaps even miss the Abbey and yet they had grown to look forward to this day more than any other. They always attended Church but then had the rest of the day to do as they pleased. Today they had simply unwound at the Cottage. Charles had done some gardening, whilst Elsie had caught up with some sewing and darning. She had even sat outside for an hour or so to keep her husband company. They'd had sandwiches for lunch and then enjoyed a lazy afternoon and evening; reading, chatting and catching up on some household paperwork. They had just finished dinner and were now nestled contentedly on the sofa together, the heat of the blazing fire enveloping them as they rested.

"Are you going to tell me what you and Beryl talked about?" he said knowingly, raising his eyebrows at his wife.

Her face flushed slightly.

"Nothing of consequence Charlie, just this and that ..." she replied vaguely, hoping he wouldn't probe any further.

He continued to gaze at her perceptively and she knew she was going to have to tell him. However, as she focused on her glass, twirling it around in her hands to delay the inevitable, she wondered how on earth she could explain the chat she'd had with Beryl without completely shocking her husband.

"Very well, I'll tell you ... but you mustn't get cross Charlie ... just remember that Beryl is a dear friend of ours and she has helped us tremendously in the past, supporting us with even the most personal predicaments," Elsie began levelly, emphasising the word 'personal'.

Charles's eyes widened as he began to piece together Beryl's looks and Elsie's words. He gazed at his wife, frozen where he sat and waiting for her to say more.

"Beryl has been on her own for her entire life Charlie, as we had, and she asked for some guidance ... some advice ... to help her prepare for marriage ... she was worried, much like I was ..." she said.

As confident a woman as Elsie was, she still wasn't confident in discussing such a delicate topic. Whilst she and Charles had grown very comfortable with the intimacies of marriage, in fact they both now truly relished the intimacies of marriage, she was still not used to articulating her thoughts on such a topic.

"Some advice?" he whispered.

"Yes ... she would like a _true_ marriage," Elsie said gently, hoping that would be enough.

Charles nodded speechlessly. _What exactly did Elsie tell Beryl about our true marriage?_ _Surely she didn't tell her ..._ He shook his head, stopping that thought in its tracks.

"And so I reassured her ..." she added, lightly weaving around the subject and her conversation with Beryl.

"Reassured her?" he repeated.

Elsie laughed softly at that, wondering if her husband was going to simply repeat snippets of everything she said. He was gazing at her open-mouthed; he looked quite dumb-founded.

"Reassured her that ... well ... that ... a true marriage could be very enjoyable indeed," she said.

She blushed but her eyes sparkled as she looked at her husband; his expression was a combination of embarrassment and pride.

" _Very_ enjoyable?" he said with an impish grin.

" _Exceptionally_ enjoyable," Elsie beamed, as she reached upwards to kiss her husband.

As she rested back against the sofa, he smiled soppily at her. However, he soon had an alarming thought.

"You didn't tell her any details though?" he asked anxiously.

"No ... no real details," she said lightly, not quite looking him in the eye.

Elsie thought it wise not to outline her entire conversation with Beryl but she smiled inwardly as she remembered Beryl's hearty questioning; the two women had never before had such a candid or personal conversation and yet the intense trust that had grown between the two friends meant that the Cook felt very secure in asking Elsie some very delicate questions. Despite both Elsie and Beryl being mortified at points in the conversation and both dissolving into embarrassed laughter several times, Elsie had been happy to offer any help she could to her friend; the Housekeeper would never forget the task she had set Beryl when she asked her to find out from Charles his intentions for their marriage and Elsie would also never forget the way Beryl sensitively handled such an ominous commission.

"When you say no real details ..." Charles murmured, looking uncertainly at his wife.

He could see from Elsie's wistful look that she was reviewing the conversation in her mind. He could also see a glint of amusement in her eyes, despite the fact that she was trying to keep this delight concealed.

Elsie swiftly tried to think of how much she could say without flustering him too much.

"Beryl ... well ... she wants to please Bill ... and so I shared a few thoughts about ... well ..." she paused, biting her lip as she looked up at Charles.

"About?" he asked, panic-stricken.

"About what pleases you ..." she breathed quickly, wincing as she watched his entire body tense with astonishment.

"Elsie! Oh my word! What? What did you say? No wonder she was looking at me so strangely ... Elsie! Elsie, its not funny!" he bellowed, as he watched his wife begin to giggle uncontrollably.

 _Oh dear me, he was never meant to find this out,_ she thought happily. _His face is as red as a beetroot. The poor man is going to faint._ She needed to try to calm him.

"Nothing too intimate obviously Charlie, heavens, what do you take me for ... I would never ... just little things really ..."

"Like?" he said in agitation.

 _He is so adorable when he blusters_ , she thought again. Charles watched her transfixed as she continued.

"Ummm ... that you like it when I stroke your chest ... and when I place little kisses there ... that you are often ... well ... amorous in the morning ... and that you have a little sensitive spot behind your left ear ... that was about it," she said lovingly, giving her husband a devoted smile.

"That's quite enough," he exhaled, his voice higher-pitched than normal. Elsie giggled.

He shook his head in disbelief, although truth be told, there was a lot more that Elsie could have told Beryl and so he actually felt fairly relieved. However, he still didn't think he'd ever be able to look Beryl in the eyes again.

"You don't have to worry Charlie ... I also told her just how wonderful and loving you are ... I am sure those looks were more of admiration than intrigue," she said with a mischievous smile.

He chuckled as he lowered his face to kiss his wife's lips. He kissed a path across her cheek, nuzzling her neck and whispering in her ear.

"As long as you didn't tell her ..." he muttered, his final words obscured by Elsie's giggles. His wife knew exactly what he meant.

"Of course I didn't, that's our little secret Charlie," she exclaimed, as they both laughed and kissed joyously.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 ** _A/N: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. I appreciate them greatly. Please do keep letting me know your thoughts x_**

"You remember that I won't be able to come home this afternoon Charlie, I'll have to stay right through," she said, as she swiftly ate a piece of toast.

"Yes of course I remember ... it's my hand that's affected not my mind," he rumbled.

He immediately regretted his harsh words. His wife gave him a scolding look.

"Sorry Elsie, I am being grumpy," he said with an apologetic smile.

"Yes you are but I love you nonetheless. Charlie, I know we haven't seen much of each other these past couple of days but it's been a very busy week at the House and, what with the Charity Ball this evening, I haven't had a chance to catch my breath," she said.

"I know Elsie. I just miss you, that is all ... and I haven't felt I could come to the Abbey these last few days as you've all been so busy ..." he sighed.

"I know Charles but as soon as the luncheon is over tomorrow and the guests leave, I'll take the half days I am due,"

"And you definitely have to stay at the Abbey overnight?"

This was the part that was truly unsettling Charles; they had never spent a night apart since they had married. He knew it could not be avoided but it didn't mean he was happy about it.

"I am afraid so Charles ... the ball won't finish until the early hours and then we have twenty overnight guests for breakfast and luncheon ... I'd only get away about two and have to be back for seven. It makes sense to stay over, just for one night," she explained softly.

They had been through this several times; she didn't like it any more than Charles but Elsie was a practical woman and she knew that to traipse home in the middle of the night for a couple of hours at most was silly.

"Right then, let's get you to the House and I will see you tomorrow afternoon," he said as cheerfully as possible.

Elsie reached across the table and gave Charles a kiss on the cheek.

######

Charles had never experienced such boredom. He had attended a meeting in the Village, visited Brouncker Road to review the refurbishment, read the papers, completed some gardening, reordered the books in their small but growing library and cooked himself a fry-up as a treat for lunch. Yet it was still only four o'clock in the afternoon and he'd run out of things to do; he had been sitting on the sofa for at least half an hour literally twiddling his thumbs. It felt like the longest day of his life. He had been away from his full-time role as Butler for almost two months now but all of the other days had at least been broken-up with either Elsie returning from the Abbey for a few hours in the afternoon, and then also returning again in the evening, or by him going to the Abbey for a half-day. Sundays were different; he and Elsie were away from the Abbey but they were together and even being in their home all day was enjoyable when Elsie was with him. He had never been at a loose end like this in his life. He wondered fleetingly if he could walk up to the Abbey. _No, you'll only be in the way. You know how frantic it will be, preparations will be in full swing. It would be selfish to interrupt them Charlie and you know it. They are working. You are just going to have to find something else to keep you busy,_ he thought, although nothing came to mind. _A walk, go for a walk around the lake,_ he eventually decided.

######

"My Lord, I don't think I can cope with too many more days like this," Mrs Patmore exclaimed, as she plonked herself in a seat beside the Housekeeper in the Servant's Hall.

"I know ... I don't think I should have sat down for this cup of tea ... I may not be able to get up again," Elsie said tiredly.

"Get away, you've been on your feet all day, you'll collapse if you are not careful. Is everything ready in the Great Hall?"

"As ready as it can be ... the first guests will be coming down soon and then it will be everyone to the grindstone again," Elsie smiled wearily.

It was almost eight o'clock in the evening.

"A day likes this makes me seriously consider retirement," the Cook said honestly.

"Really? I thought you were going to continue to work when you married?" Elsie said.

She felt a slight panic at the thought that Beryl might retire as well; it was hard enough without Charles at the House full-time. However, she would always want Beryl to do whatever made her happy, even if that meant her best friend leaving the Abbey.

"I am ... although Bill is eager for me to retire sooner rather than later. What about Charles?" Beryl asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Does he want you to retire?" Beryl added.

Elsie thought for a second before answering.

"We've never actually discussed it properly. His semi-retirement came so fast ... I think we both thought I would stay on for a few months to help with the transition but then after that ... who knows?" she said honestly.

It seemed peculiar now that she thought about it; they should have discussed this by now. Beryl and Bill had already discussed it and they had only been engaged a couple of weeks. However, they'd both had enough to try to get used to without the possibility of Elsie leaving the House as well.

"He'll be missing you today," Beryl said knowingly.

"I am missing him. Silly isn't it? I only saw him at breakfast," Elsie said, feeling foolish.

"It's not silly at all, you have spent virtually every moment together for the last twenty odd years,"

"Not for the last few weeks though ... and even before that, we could go all day without seeing each other," Elsie said rationally.

"Yes, but you knew he was somewhere in the House even if he wasn't with you," Beryl said accurately.

Elsie smiled. Beryl was right; she was used to being near Charles. However, she knew she needed to keep her chin up and get on with it. _Nothing can be gained from mithering,_ she told herself. _You are becoming daft in the head Elsie. You were an independent woman for sixty years and now you are feeling blue because you haven't seen your husband for a few hours. Toughen yourself up lass,_ she told herself, as she realised how ridiculous she was being. She laughed to herself as pushed herself up from the table. _Time to get back to work._

######

Charles had gone to bed at ten: much earlier than normal. _The sooner you get to sleep, the sooner it'll be tomorrow_ , he'd thought. Before he had gone to bed he'd felt a silly old fool to feel so down. It was only one day and he would see Elsie tomorrow. Yet it was more than one day, he had hardly seen her in the past few days. He knew sensibly that it had been a particularly busy week, not all weeks would be like this. However, part of him wondered if he should broach the subject of Elsie's retirement with her or even semi-retirement. However, she was a little younger than he was and she was fully fit; he did not want to force her into a decision that she was not yet ready to make. _Oh go to sleep_ , he had chided himself.

######

"All done Andrew?" she called from her sitting-room.

"All done Mrs Hughes. The last guest has gone up," he said, as he stood in the doorway.

It was almost two in the morning but she had not wanted to retire before the service was complete upstairs. If she was honest, as tired as she was, she also wasn't looking forward to her single bed upstairs.

"Good, you and Mr Barrow should get to bed then ... I'll be going up too," she said cheerfully, not wanting the young lad to know she was feeling a little low.

However, Andy was a perceptive young man and he realised this situation must feel odd to the Housekeeper. She hadn't stayed overnight at the House for over a year.

"Mrs Hughes, I don't mind a bit of fresh air before bed, if you would like me to walk you to the Cottage," he said caringly.

Elsie looked at Andy in surprise. She would never have dreamed of asking such a thing; the young man must be exhausted. Anyway, she had resigned herself to staying at the Abbey tonight; it was the sensible thing to do. Yet, as she pondered going home to the Cottage and snuggling next to her husband, even if it was for only a few hours, she began to feel her heart flutter. And she could surprise Charles. _No, you are being silly Elsie. You have to be back here by seven. And it's not fair on Andrew._

"Thank you Andrew, that is very kind. But you should get to bed. And so should I. Now, come along," she chivvied warmly, forcing a smile towards the Footman.

"Mrs Hughes, I am happy to walk you," he said, his eyes full of kindness and understanding.

She bit her lip as she gazed at him. She really would like to go home.

"Oh go and get your coat then," she laughed affectionately, as he nodded and did just that.

######

Charles thought he must be having a lovely dream, as he cuddled his wife closer to him. It was only when he felt her hand stroking his chest that he realised he wasn't dreaming at all.

"Elsie!" he exclaimed in the darkness.

Elsie smiled against his chest.

"Shush now, go back to sleep my love," she soothed, as she snuggled even closer.

"Oh ... that's better ..." he sighed, as he hugged her; a contented grin on his face as he held his wife lovingly in his arms.

"Night Charlie," she murmured, already drifting off to sleep.

"Night Els."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 ** _A/N: Apologies for the delay. Hope you enjoy this update x_**

"Anna, are you alright?" Elsie asked, as the Lady's Maid sped along the corridor.

The hustle and bustle of downstairs was as frantic as ever, as the Staff prepared for the departure of the Family.

"Oh yes, yes Mrs Hughes ..." she said, sounding anything but alright.

"What's wrong?" Elsie asked.

Anna sighed, knowing she could not fool the Housekeeper.

"I didn't expect to have to go to London today Mrs Hughes, neither did Mr Bates ... I don't like leaving William ..." she explained sadly.

Elsie smiled understandingly at the younger woman and guided Anna into her sitting-room. The Family had received word that Lady Rosamund had taken a fall and been hospitalised. Her injuries weren't serious but Lord and Lady Grantham, as well as Lady Mary and Mr Talbot, were taking an unplanned trip to London to visit her.

"You've left William overnight once before haven't you? And you all managed alright?" Elsie said softly, hoping to reassure Anna that all would be well.

"Yes we did but that was a planned trip, I had time to prepare myself for that ... whereas this stay is quite unexpected. I know we'll be home tomorrow evening but even so ... I really don't like the idea of leaving him with Nanny for two days," she whispered softly.

"Mmm, I see ... I'll admit she's not the warmest person I've ever met ... but she is very capable," Elsie added.

Just one Nanny now looked after Miss Sybbie and Master George, as well as Miss Marigold when the Marquess and Marchioness of Hexham stayed at the Abbey. However, Lady Mary had also insisted that William join the other children in the nursery during the day so that Anna and Mr Bates could continue to work at the Abbey and have their child close by.

"I know ... and I know William will be fine really ..." Anna said, trying to be more positive.

Elsie could see how unsettled Anna seemed to be by the thought of William being looked after by the rather stony-natured Nanny. The Housekeeper had a thought. She wasn't sure that her husband would fully support her thought but she knew he would come around.

"Anna, I know a lovely man who is at a bit of a loose end today ... he may appear to be rather stuffy but he's a big old softie really ... he and William will get on like a house on fire I am sure," she smiled.

"Mr Carson? Would he really look after William?"

"If you'd like him to ... I am sure he would love to look after William," Elsie replied.

"Oh Mrs Hughes, I would like that very much, thank you," Anna beamed, feeling better already to know that William would be looked after by someone who cared for him, rather than the rather stern Nanny who was being paid to look after him and the other children.

"But are you sure Mr Carson won't mind? He may have plans ... and looking after William can be rather tiring ..." Anna said, beginning to wonder if she was expecting too much.

"He won't mind at all ... and I'll be home later this evening to help. I'll get one of the hall boys to take William's crib to the cottage and he can stay with us overnight. I have a half day tomorrow and so between us we'll be fine, you can pick him up from the cottage when you return from London," she said enthusiastically.

Elsie was looking forward to taking care of the small tot. Of course, she often helped Anna look after him at the House but this was only for an hour or two at most. She and Charles had never taken care of him for any longer. She wasn't entirely sure how Charles would feel about taking sole care of the baby boy but she knew that he would be marvellous once he got used to the small child.

"Mrs Hughes, thank you ... thank you so much," Anna smiled, feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. The younger woman felt she might actually enjoy her trip to London, now that she knew William would be in the loving care of the Carson's.

######

"Elsie, I am really not sure about this," Charles said worriedly, as he stared at baby William in her arms.

She had sent a note to ask him to come to the House to help her with a matter. She hadn't given any further details and so Charles was quite taken aback when he realised what the matter in question involved.

"Charlie you'll be fine, you are wonderful with children," she said sincerely.

"How on earth have you come to that judgement?" he gasped, as he looked at his wife in panic.

He really did want to look after William; he just wasn't sure if he would be able to.

"When the Ladies were young you always spent time with them and you are very much loved by Miss Sybbie ... and you've held little William here in your arms many times," she replied.

"Yes I've held him but that's very different from looking after him for a whole day on my own," he exhaled, as he continued to look in terror at the little child.

"Charlie, I know you care for this wee tot so don't even try and deny it," she said surely.

"I am not denying it ... of course I care for him ... I am just not sure if I am capable of caring for him in the practical sense ... Els, I don't know the first thing about looking after a baby," he explained.

"Well I _know_ that you are more than capable of caring for him in every sense, as does Anna ... Charlie, you should have seen her relief when she knew you'd be caring for William rather than Nanny,"

"Really? And did she know I'd be looking after him on my own?" he queried, not at all sure why two such intelligent women could think this was a good idea.

"Of course she did!" Elsie laughed, shaking her head at her lovely but daft husband.

"What is he gets sick? What is I cannot get him to eat? What if he ..."

Elsie interrupted his stream of self-doubt.

"You'll be fine Charlie ... just fine ..." she soothed, squeezing his arm and then gently handing William to him. Charles held the baby to his chest.

"... there's really nothing too complicated about looking after a little one ... you just show him love and care as I know you will and you'll be fine ... and there are some extra blankets and food and milk for him in that basket ... and his teddy ... oh and some spare towelling napkins of course," she said, chuckling as she observed the look of shock appear on Charles's face.

"I'll have to change him?" he gasped.

"Yes of course ... oh look Charlie, he's smiling up at you," Elsie beamed.

Charles couldn't help but grin soppily as he observed the little crinkled smile on William's face. He decided in that moment to stop panicking; resolving to try to relax and just do his best.

"Right then, come along little fellow, we'll work it out together," he declared, as Elsie kissed both Charles and William on the cheek and wished them a lovely day.

######

The nights were getting lighter and Elsie had been able to get away from the House before dinner; the Abbey was more relaxed with only Mr Branson in residence. Therefore, she walked home by herself, hoping to surprise Charles and William. She gently opened the front door and could immediately hear Charles's booming voice in the kitchen. She tiptoed up to the door, peering through the gap.

"Right then William, that's better ... now surely we can't make any more mess ... let's try and get some food in your mouth this time, rather than on the floor," Charles chuckled, as he sat with William on his lap, a bowl of the boy's mushy food in his hand.

The young boy gurgled happily as he opened his mouth to receive the spoonful of food.

Elsie smiled tenderly at the scene. Charles had covered the table and the floor surrounding them with sheets. She could see that the sink was full of cloths that had been used to wash-up following previous attempts at feeding William. She also noted that William was now clothed in only his nappy and Charles too was bare-chested, wearing only his trousers and socks. A stack of their dirty clothes were piled at the side of the kitchen.

"There you are my lad ... now, we'll finish up our food and then you can have a little nap whilst I clean up this kitchen, then we'll have a little wash so we are both clean and handsome for Aunty Elsie ..."

At this, the little boy smiled brightly. Elsie could see that it was the timbre of Charles's voice that had made the little lad smile rather than the meaning of his words but Charles continued to chatter away to him as if he understood every word he was saying.

"Ahh ... you like that idea don't you? You want to be a handsome fella for your Aunty Elsie ... well now, I'll let you into a little secret ... a few years from now when you've grown into a big lad, you'll be able to meet a pretty girl just like my Elsie. And if you are as lucky as I have been, you'll get to marry her too," Charles said tenderly, smiling both at William's happy face and the thought of his lovely wife.

Elsie felt her heart fill with joy and love.

 ** _A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews so far. I plan to continue writing about William's stay with Elsie and Charles in the next chapter x_**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Elsie, I would have tidied up … I wasn't expecting you to get back so early," he said, as he watched Elsie pick up the dirty clothes and rags from the floor.

Charles was sitting at the kitchen table with William resting over his shoulder. The great man was rubbing the little man on the back; he had seen Elsie do this with William when she fed him at the Abbey.

"It's no problem Charlie, I am happy to do it … I would rather you keep feeding our little petal here," she said, reaching down to kiss William on the temple.

Charles was overcome with love for his wife following her tender words and gesture. He couldn't help himself as he pulled Elsie downwards to sit on his lap, wrapping his free arm around her waist.

"You daft thing!" she exclaimed, stroking her husband's bare chest.

"Umm …" he hummed, as he began to kiss his wife.

Just at that moment William let out a loud cry; Charles and Elsie both spluttered with laughter knowing that William was letting them know he needed their full attention once more.

######

"Look at him, sound asleep," Elsie said softly, as she looked into the crib.

"So he should be, the little tyke has had me run ragged," Charles joked fondly, stepping behind Elsie and encircling her waist with his arms.

They both looked lovingly at the crib. They had brought it to their bedroom to make things easier should William wake during the night. They were both already dressed in their nightwear.

"You've enjoyed every second," she cheered, winding her arms over her husband's and snuggling backwards against his chest.

"I have," he admitted, his words muffled as he kissed Elsie's hair.

"I knew you would be a natural," she said proudly.

Charles chuckled disbelievingly.

"I am not sure about that … did you see the kitchen? There was more food on the floor than in William's mouth," he replied happily.

"But you got there in the end … and I rather like you bare-chested at the kitchen table … maybe we should always dress like that for dinner," she teased.

She could feel the lovely vibrations from his laughter against her back.

"Maybe I could look after William one day every week, to get him out of the Abbey … and it would be nice to spend some time with him," Charles pondered.

Elsie turned in her husband's arms and gazed at him with utter love.

"I think Anna would like that Charlie, she really doesn't like William being with Nanny all day long, and she trusts you implicitly," she beamed, reaching up to kiss Charles on the lips.

It was a gentle kiss that soon turned more heated.

"Now that William is all tucked up in bed, I think we should retire as well," he murmured, kissing a path from Elsie's lips to the soft skin of her neck.

"Umm … I think we should … but Charlie … we can't do _that_ …" she said knowingly, she recognised the look in his eyes and the hoarseness of his voice.

"What?" he asked innocently, a cheeky grin on his face.

"You know what …" she breathed, as he continued to kiss her and began to undo the buttons on her nightdress.

Elsie was lost for a moment, enjoying her husband's attentions.

"We are going to get tucked up in bed, that is all …" he growled, his hands now tracing a path to his wife's bottom.

"Charles! Not with William in the room!" she gasped, pulling herself together and reluctantly pushing her husband away from her.

Charles dramatically groaned at the loss of contact with his wife. Elsie shook her head at this exaggerated sound.

"We can't Charlie, you know we can't … as much as I would love to," she said, smiling flirtatiously at her man.

Charles knew Elsie was right; however much he wished she wasn't.

"Well now little fella, you've got a lot to answer for haven't you?" Charles warmly admonished, stroking the side of William's face. The little boy continued to sleep peacefully as Elsie smiled at William and Charles.

"I'll go and make us some cocoa instead," she enthused, laughing happily when she observed the expression on Charles's face; she realised cocoa was a poor substitute compared to what he'd had in mind.

######

"He's a handsome little lad isn't he?" Charles said, as he looked down at baby William in Elsie's arms.

"He's beautiful," she agreed, softly touching William's nose and making the little boy giggle.

They were lying in bed, sitting upright against the pillows, having given up on the notion of sleep hours ago. William had woken at about four o'clock and his cries had only eased when Elsie cossetted him to her chest. He had enjoyed some warm milk and was now content and happy as he gurgled and smiled in Elsie's arms. Charles had his arm around his wife and he tickled William's tummy with his other hand. They both gazed at the little boy devotedly.

"Els, do you ever wonder …" Charles began, his words faltering; the thought was almost too emotional to voice.

Charles did not need to say more; Elsie knew exactly what he meant. She'd been having the same thought as they sat cuddled together, in the silence of the night and the warmth of their home. As often was the case, their thoughts were as one.

"Yes Charlie, yes I do …" she answered honestly.

She need not say any more. He knew. She knew.

"But I am very happy with my life Charlie, very happy … no regrets," she soothed, resting her head against his chest.

"No regrets Elsie, none at all … I am blessed," he said with complete sincerity, kissing his wife's forehead softly.

They were both blessed.

 ** _A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews._** ** _We all love Charles and Elsie with children!_** ** _Bless them._** ** _Please do continue to let me know your thoughts x_**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Charles was trying to stay calm but he could feel his heart racing as he strode to the Abbey. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing heavy as he hurried to the House. The Hall boy beside him was struggling to keep up. _Mrs Hughes has had a fall._ He kept repeating the young lad's words in his mind. _She has had a fall but she said not to worry because she is fine Mr Carson_ , the Hall boy had added, as instructed by the Housekeeper.

She had known that her husband would panic. Even if she had a slight cold he fretted terribly and she knew he would be very anxious to hear she'd had an accident, even if it was only a tumble on the stairs.

"Is someone with Mrs Hughes Herbert?" he asked breathlessly, knowing sensibly that his wife would be being cared for yet worrying nonetheless.

"Yes Mr Carson, Mrs Mason is with her ... and Anna ... and I think I saw Mr Branson coming down the stairs when I left," he gasped, as he hastened his steps to keep up with the former Butler.

"Good, that's good," Charles replied, not surprised at all that Mr Branson would be concerned for his wife.

Thankfully, they were nearly at the House. It was early morning. Charles prayed to God that Elsie was alright; he didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her.

"And Dr Clarkson is on his way?" Charles asked frantically.

"Yes Mr Carson, Mr Barrow called him straight away," Herbert reassured.

######

The door to her sitting-room flew open.

"Elsie ..." he exclaimed, without a thought to the others in the room as he dashed across to her.

His eyes filled with tears as he observed the redness to the side of her temple and what looked like a very nasty cut.

"Charlie I am fine, I just slipped on the stairs that is all," she soothed, smiling brightly at him to try to reassure him.

He held her hand tightly in his own as he sat down beside her.

"You are not fine Elsie, look at this," he said, staring at the gash on her forehead as he gently stroked her cheek beneath it.

"It looks worse than it is ... I caught my head on the banister as I fell. I got a bit of a fright but I am fine now. That'll teach me to carry too many sheets up and down those stairs," she said, attempting a joke to settle her husband.

However, he didn't laugh, he simply continued to look at her, his face full of concern. The Cook, Mr Branson and Dr Clarkson had stepped back to allow the pair some space. Anna had gone for some more hot water to clean the wound.

"You've been working too hard Elsie. I knew you were tired this morning, I shouldn't have let you come to the House," he said wearily, shaking his head and blaming himself for his wife's present state.

"As if you could have stopped me!" she joked warmly.

This comment did at least make him smile.

"Where else does it hurt?" he asked worriedly, knowing that his wife must be in pain, despite her brave face.

"I think I may have twisted my ankle and I'll have a bit of bruising down my side come morning but other than that, I am fine Charlie," she said tenderly, squeezing his hand.

Charles then did something quite unlike him; he kissed his wife gently on the lips despite the others being present. Elsie softly wiped away a couple of stray tears from his cheeks.

Mr Branson gulped, touched by this loving scene. Beryl beamed knowingly, not at all surprised to see Charles in such a mess, she knew better than anyone that the Housekeeper was his world. It was the doctor who finally broke the silence.

"Right then Mrs Hughes, let's get that cut seen to and check your ankle ... and then I think your husband might want to take you home," he said kindly.

######

"Thank you for the lift Mr Branson, it was very kind," Charles said, as he walked the younger man to the door of their cottage.

"Not at all Mr Carson, and I'll drop in tomorrow to see how Mrs Hughes is getting on, if that's alright?" he asked.

"Of course, she'll be thrilled to see you," Charles replied genuinely.

"Good luck trying to get Mrs Hughes to rest ..." Mr Branson said dryly, raising his eyebrows at the older man.

"I may need it ... I even heard her telling Mrs Mason that she'd probably be back at the House tomorrow ... over my dead body she will," he said firmly.

Yet a smile appeared on his face as he thought of his wife's strength and determination.

"It's been nice knowing you then Mr Carson," Mr Branson cheered as he walked down the path.

Charles chuckled happily as he closed the door.

######

"Elsie, what are you doing?" he bellowed, as he watched his wife open the back door to the garden.

He had left her asleep on the couch not five minutes ago. It was the first time today he had dared to leave her on her own and only then because he was certain she was asleep. He had been watching over her all day like a mother hen over her chick; fussing over her and cossetting her, fretting if she even tried to move an inch on the settee. He had only come outside to cut some roses for their table at dinner; he knew she loved fresh flowers. The light was fading as dusk settled over the cottage. He immediately dropped his shears and walked across to her.

"I am coming out to get some fresh air Charlie, I've been cooped up inside all day," she explained.

"You certainly are not! Elsie, you'll catch a chill, not to mention the fact that you are _not_ meant to walk on that ankle ... how did you even get through to the kitchen and outside?" he gasped, now holding her at the waist in case she fell.

"Its not that bad Charlie, I hobbled most of the way ... I can walk a few steps ..." she began to explain. However, he interrupted her.

"Not that bad! Elsie, you fell down a flight of stairs! You've sprained your ankle, cut your head ... bruised your entire body for all we know ... and then you risk walking out here on your own ... what if you'd fallen over again? You could have injured yourself further ... what if you'd fallen on these stone slabs?" he exclaimed, pointing at the ground, horrified by the thought of his wife being hurt again.

"I fell down two steps not a flight of stairs! And I didn't fall out here, now did I? Charlie, I'm going mad lying on that settee!" she cried.

It had only been one day but she thought she might actually expire with tedium if she had to sit on that couch doing nothing for a moment longer; her husband hadn't even let her work on their accounts or help with lunch. He wouldn't even let her read a book! He said she must have complete rest for at least a couple of days. She knew that Charles was worried for her but she was going stir crazy; he had the best of intentions but he was being too over-protective. She was also frustrated with herself; feeling silly and old to have tripped and injured herself on the stairs, not to mention causing everyone such worry and extra work.

"Well I would rather you went mad with boredom than hurt yourself again. So you'll be going back to that settee right now!" he said firmly.

"I will not!" she replied, refusing to turn as he tried to guide her back to the door.

His mouth fell open wide at his wife's defiance.

"Elsie Carson, stop being so stubborn!" he declared.

"Me stubborn? You can talk, Mr Stubborn-pants!" she replied cheekily.

At that, both dissolved into laughter. Their discussion had become ridiculous and they both knew it.

Elsie reached up and wound her arms around his neck, kissing Charles soundly. His arms wrapped around her, careful not to squeeze her too tightly; he knew her side and leg must be aching, even if she wouldn't admit it.

"Don't think I don't know what you are up to ... you think if you keep kissing me, you'll not have to go back to that settee," he rumbled against her lips.

However Elsie happily noted that he hadn't stop kissing her. She stroked Charles's scalp to help him to relax.

"It's working so far ..." Elsie breathed, smiling against his lips as they continued to kiss.

 ** _A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. A review would be lovely if you have the time x_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N: Thank you for all of your lovely reviews x_**

Chapter 22

"I'm sorry if I was grumpy yesterday Charlie ... I just hate being idle," she explained, as she sat on the edge of their bed and watched her husband getting dressed.

He had already helped her into her skirt and blouse, as she'd had to get dressed sitting down. Her ankle was very sore today. Elsie noticed Charles struggling with his buttons, his right hand shaking a little, and so she motioned for him to sit beside her on the bed and she fastened the buttons on his shirt for him, glad to be of some help.

"You've nothing to apologise for love, neither of us are used to taking it easy, that's why this semi-retirement is difficult for me," he said kindly, holding her hand as they sat on the bed.

Elsie felt momentarily guilty; she had become frustrated after only one day of being housebound, Charles had had to get used to being away from the Abbey and his work for much longer than that. Although he was playing an active role leading the Village Committee, as well as overseeing refurbishments at Brouncker Road; their cottage was almost complete now.

"I know Charlie, I can't imagine just how difficult it's been for you but you've done so well ... and you are always busy with other things," she said proudly, kissing his cheek.

"I couldn't have got through this without you Els, you make me so happy," he smiled.

"Even when I am a stubborn old fool?" she asked.

"You are not old or a fool ... but my, are you stubborn!" he joked.

She laughed at this.

"I felt old yesterday ... stumbling on the stairs and causing such a fuss. Maybe I am getting too old to be Housekeeper?" she pondered.

"Elsie of course you are not ... anyone, no matter what their age, could have tripped on the stairs ... but you do work too hard and when you are tired, accidents like yesterday are more likely to happen,"

"I know ... and I have been feeling extra tired of late ... the reduction in Staff really is taking its toll on everyone," she added.

Charles paused. _Should he suggest it?_ It had been on his mind for weeks now but he did not want to force her hand. He wasn't sure how Elsie would react. He took a steadying breath.

"Elsie ... it is entirely your choice of course but I wondered ... have you considered retirement?"

She looked at him in surprise. She _had_ thought of it but she hadn't liked to broach the subject. It seemed selfish somehow. Charles had had to retire. She was fit enough to work. She also felt that she should contribute a wage to their joint finances as long as she was able; she had no savings and so it was the least she could do. She looked into her husband's eyes and could see his trepidation. She decided it was only fair to be completely honest.

"I have Charlie, over the last few months I have thought of it several times. However, it doesn't seem right. I am still able to work and ... well ..." she stumbled.

He rested his hand over hers on the bedcovers.

"What is it Elsie?"

"Charlie ... you know I haven't any savings ... and my pension from the Abbey wouldn't be as much as my salary ... I wasn't sure whether we could manage?" she said truthfully.

"Oh my love, of course we can manage ... you can retire whenever you want to retire ... tomorrow if you'd like!" he exclaimed.

She chuckled at that.

"Perhaps not tomorrow ..." she smiled.

"Oh my, I wish we'd talked about this sooner. I didn't want to force you into something you weren't ready for ... I know you like your work ... and I know how difficult I've found even semi-retirement ... all I know is that it wouldn't be half as difficult if I was spending my retirement with you," he smiled.

"And we really could manage?" she asked hesitantly.

"Els, we have my savings and we'd have both of our pensions ... we'd still be very comfortably off ... I think His Lordship even expects us to live in this Cottage when we retire ... we could sell Brouncker Road if we wanted to ...or we could live there ... I don't mind where we live as long as I am with you ... all my worldly goods are yours Elsie, all of them ..." he proclaimed.

She wrapped her arms around him as they sat on the bed and hugged him closely. She was overcome with love for her husband. She whispered softly to him.

"Truth is, a year or so ago I never thought I would ever retire ... and I never wanted to either, I wanted to stay at the House with you ... but now the prospect of retirement is quite exciting ... if you retire fully as well Charlie? I would want us to be together," she said, sitting back a little, her hands resting on his chest.

"Of course I'd retire, I would want to be with you Elsie ..." he beamed.

He never thought the prospect of retirement would be something to look forward to, yet now he had Elsie, he actually felt butterflies of anticipation in his tummy at the thought of spending the rest of his days with her. _We deserve this time together,_ he thought happily. They sat smiling soppily at the other.

"We could travel Els ... would you like that?" he asked.

"Oh Charlie, I would love that. Could we really?" she asked, as excited as a young girl.

She had never left Britain whereas he had travelled as a young Valet.

"Of course ... we could travel around Europe. Perhaps even visit America ..." he said, sharing his thoughts out loud.

"And you wouldn't miss the House? The Family?" she asked, knowing his attachment to Downton was greater than hers. She would miss their friends but she knew that she'd still see Beryl, Daisy, Anna and the others whereas Charles had a much more permanent connection to the House.

"I'd miss them but if I'm quite honest Elsie, I think I'd rather make the break completely than what I have at present. Everyone had been so kind but I was Butler and anything else just isn't the same,"

They both knew this to be true.

"To travel would be ... a dream ... but I look forward every bit as much to days pottering in the garden, lunches in Ripon or York, catching up with friends, reading by the fire together, looking after little William ..." she hummed happily.

"I'd love that too ... and visits to the theatre, nice long walks around the Lake, long lies in ... we'd be able to do whatever we pleased Elsie," he enthused.

"And you don't think we are making a rash decision? All because I tripped on the stairs and felt a bit tired?" she asked.

This decision was momentous and she didn't want either to regret it.

"I don't think the word rash has ever been used to describe either one of us ... Elsie we are not getting any younger ..." he said dryly.

"Just a moment ago you were telling me I wasn't old Charles Carson," she quipped.

"You are not old Elsie ... but I am ... and I want to enjoy many, many years with my beautiful young wife," he teased, kissing her lips gently.

She shook her head fondly; this wasn't true of course, she knew they were both getting old but she liked the notion of being his beautiful young bride.

"Well then, I think its time for me to retire with my sugar daddy," she jested, falling against his side as they both laughed gloriously.


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N: Apologies for the delay. I've been away on my travels x_**

Chapter 23

"Four weeks today," Elsie sighed happily, as she sleepily kissed her husband's lips and wrenched herself out of bed.

They both knew exactly what she meant. Four weeks today and she would finally be retired. _And then there'll be no more dragging myself out of bed at this unearthly hour_ , Elsie thought to herself with a smile. They had informed His Lordship and Her Ladyship of their plans a couple of weeks previously and preparations were now in place for Miss Baxter to take over the running of the House, with Mr Barrow at her side as Butler (and no longer with the overseeing eye of Charles, who would be retiring fully as well).

Elsie would spend the next 4 weeks training Miss Baxter to follow in her footsteps. However, they all knew that the path the new Housekeeper and Butler would take would be a very different one from their predecessors. The Abbey and the world were now different places. There had been a significant reduction in staff numbers and many of those servants still at the House now had dual-priorities, such as Daisy and the Farm and Mr Molesley and his teaching role at the Schoolhouse. Great Houses were changing, with the aristocracy now having to be much more independent, and even Elsie and Charles, by marrying and living in a cottage nearby, had helped to pave the way for the changes taking place. Charles and Elsie's retirement was therefore going to be an end of an era in more ways than one.

"I'll have ten more minutes love and then I'll be up to walk you to the Abbey," he murmured contentedly.

After a few months away from his fulltime role at Downton, Charles had surprisingly become accustomed to getting up a little later in the morning; his early rising days a thing of the past. _It helps that I now have a beautiful, warm, cuddly wife beside me in bed,_ he reasoned happily.

"No need Charlie, it is light outside ... you stay in bed and rest,"

"Are you sure Elsie? I am happy to get up," he smiled groggily.

"No, you stay there, save your energy for later ... your wife is looking forward to being wined and dined by her husband," she beamed.

It was Saturday and as Elsie now had Sundays off from the House, they had fallen into a lovely pattern of doing something special on a Saturday evening. They would often have Beryl and Bill around for a meal, or indeed Elsie and Charles would have dinner at the Masons, or alternatively, as with this evening, Charles would treat Elsie to a meal out. Tonight he was taking her to Harrogate to a music concert and dinner.

"Umm perfect ..." he rumbled, rolling over in bed and closing his eyes.

Elsie snorted with laughter. _How times are changing,_ she reflected.

######

"My word Charlie, you weren't wrong when you said this restaurant was fancy," she said, as they entered the establishment and her eyes grew wide as she observed the stunning décor and furnishings.

Elsie thanked heaven's she had chosen to wear her wedding coat, over a new dress she had recently treated herself to. She had even worn higher heels than normal, as well as some jewellery. She wasn't one to fuss about her appearance but tonight she had felt like dressing up a little and as she looked around the room full of glamorous people, she was glad she'd made the effort.

"I thought you deserved a treat," he smiled proudly.

"Oh? And what I have done to deserve such a treat?" she asked in amusement.

"You put up with this old curmudgeon for one thing ... and you brighten each and every day," he said happily, kissing her cheek.

"Daft man," she replied delightedly.

"You look very beautiful by the way ..." he whispered, as his breath tickled her face.

He had already told his wife this at least twice earlier in the evening. She had inwardly commended herself for her choice of dress as she'd watched his eyes fill with appreciation when he'd first seen her. It was dark grey silk, with silver patterns sewn onto the bodice, and it was more fitted in style than her usual dresses, with a lower neckline showing off her pretty, freckled skin. She wanted to wear something that still felt stylish when she removed her coat.

"Thank you Charlie and you look very handsome," she smiled.

And he did. He had worn his dinner suit and black tie and he looked divine. It was rare that they had the chance to dress like this and they were both enjoying the novelty of the occasion. They seldom visited restaurants this lavish. Charles pressed his hand firmly against his wife's back, feeling very much in love and very protective of his wife. He had already seen her turning heads at the music concert, although he knew Elsie was oblivious to this.

"Good evening Sir, Madam ... may I take your name?" said the polite, well-spoken host.

"Mr and Mrs Carson," Charles replied proudly.

######

"Charles Carson, did you have to? Really!" she said in amusement, rolling her eyes at her husband.

The young wine waiter had been a little pompous in his wine recommendations but even so there was no need to contradict him quite so much, she thought. Elsie knew her husband couldn't help himself when it came to wine; there were few people who knew wine better than Charles Carson.

"What? I was just pointing out that a Pinot Noir would be a much more suitable choice for our Salmon than a Merlot. I didn't ask him for his advice anyway ... he just gave it!" he exclaimed.

This much was true.

"Well, I don't think he'll try any guidance for the dessert wine," she smiled fondly.

Charles couldn't help return her smile; he knew when he was being teased and he decided to play up to this.

"That's good because I have already perused the dessert wines and I know exactly what we should have ... a wonderful _Jurançon Moelleux_ ," he pronounced in his most highfaluting voice.

Elsie laughed joyfully at her husband.

"Well I have no idea what that is but I am guessing it pairs wonderfully with apple tart!" she countered.

She knew as soon as she had spotted this on the menu that Charles would choose this dessert. Of course on the menu it wasn't called simply an apple tart, it was a _Tarte de Pommes a la Normande._

"Intelligent and beautiful," he cheered.

######

They'd had a wonderful evening and were just about to ask for their coats when they heard a familiar voice.

"Mr and Mrs Carson, how lovely to see you," Mr Branson exclaimed, as he walked up their table with Miss Edmunds.

"Mr Branson ... and Miss Edmunds, it is lovely to see you both too," Elsie replied, trying not to sound too surprised.

Elsie looked knowingly at her husband. Charles smiled at Elsie as he stood to greet Mr Branson, thinking that his wife had, of course, been right about the young couple. The Housekeeper hadn't known they were dating but she had immediately noticed a spark between the pair at Lady Edith's wedding and had predicted romance.

"Have you had a nice evening?" Mr Branson asked amiably.

"Very nice thank you, we've been to a concert at the Opera House and then enjoyed a delightful meal," Elsie replied warmly, as she also stood to chat to the younger couple.

"Yes the food is very good here isn't it? It's been quite a treat for me," Miss Edmunds added modestly.

Charles and Elsie nodded in agreement.

"Miss Edmunds and I were just going through to the lounge for a night-cap, would you like to join us?" Mr Branson said enthusiastically.

Elsie was a little taken aback.

"Oh ... thank you Mr Branson, that is very kind ... but we don't want to interrupt your evening ... you both go and enjoy your drink and the rest of your evening," Elsie said warmly.

It was true that she didn't want to get in the way of young love; however she also knew that Charles would find the notion of a drink with Mr Branson to be somewhat of a shocking concept and so she politely declined. Charles had learned to relax his traditional ideas over recent months but she couldn't possibly expect him to transform entirely and she wouldn't want him too; she loved him just the way he was.

"You wouldn't be interrupting us, we'd love you to join us Mr and Mrs Carson. Tom speaks so highly of you both, it would be a pleasure to get to know you better," Miss Edmunds added sincerely, using Mr Branson's first name without thinking.

Charles and Elsie were both touched by Miss Edmund's words and Elsie thought, not for the first time, that she approved very much of this match for Mr Branson. _Not that he needs my approval of course_. Not only was Miss Edmunds independent and intelligent, she also seemed very kind and to her great credit, she didn't seem at all perturbed that Mr Branson was inviting for a drink two people whom she had last seen as servants at a wedding. Mr Branson looked fondly at Miss Edmunds, thankful that, like he, she viewed the older couple as equals. It was also true that there were no two people on earth whom he regarded more highly and in addition to this, there was no doubt that he cared for Mrs Carson particularly.

Elsie wanted very much to say yes but she hesitated as she looked upwards at her husband to determine his response.

"We would be delighted to join you Mr Branson, Miss Edmunds," Charles answered for them both, smiling playfully at his wife as he knew he had taken her by surprise.

"Wonderful," Mr Branson replied.

"Yes wonderful," beamed Elsie.

 ** _A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. Please do let me know any thoughts x_**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 ** _A/N: A few of you asked to see a continuation of the evening in the restaurant and therefore, even though I wasn't planning this, here it is! Thank you for all of your reviews. I appreciate them so much x_**

"So you've always worked Mrs Carson?" Miss Edmunds asked with interest.

"I have … since I was a young housemaid right through until I became Housekeeper," Elsie replied amiably.

"That is such an achievement … to achieve the highest position possible and to run a House as large and prestigious as Downton," the younger woman added sincerely.

Elsie smiled at Miss Edmund's enthusiasm and praise. The older woman didn't often, if ever, think about how well her career had progressed. She was still a servant after all. However, through the eyes of the younger woman, she had to concede that she had done very well for herself and there certainly was no higher role than Housekeeper for her to aspire to within service.

"Well, Mr Carson may have helped me a little, I didn't quite run the House on my own," she joked fondly, as Charles chuckled.

"Don't let my wife fool you Miss Edmunds, we all know who was really in charge for all of those years and it certainly wasn't me!" Charles joked self-depreciatingly.

They all laughed happily at this. Despite the unusual circumstances they were all having a very pleasant end to their evening together. They were onto their second round of drinks now and Miss Edmunds had even persuaded Elsie to try a gin fizz! Mr Branson and Charles had played it safe with a brandy. The lubrication of the alcohol as well as his wife's obvious enjoyment had helped Charles to relax as well.

"There aren't enough women working, certainly not in senior positions … not since the war. We are every bit as capable as men, it's such a silly notion to limit women's roles," Miss Edmunds said.

"I quite agree," Elsie added.

Mr Branson and Charles both raised their eyebrows at each other with a knowing look. _We have two feisty women here_ , they both agreed without words. Their amused smiles also indicated clearly that they wouldn't have it any other way. In their different ways, both fully supported their partners' independent views.

The Housekeeper had never particularly seen herself as a women's rights champion but she had always seen women as just as capable as men and the dual standards that society imposed on the sexes often frustrated her. She thought back to Ethel's situation and the scorn society had poured upon her but not, of course, on the man involved. She even remembered her own situation and the difficult first few weeks of marriage to Charles when her husband's expectations of her as 'cook and bottle washer' had become such a strain, compounded by the fact she still worked full-time at the House just as he did. She smiled inwardly, happy that the matter had long ago been resolved.

"I have always wanted to work," Miss Edmunds reflected.

"Well, you've achieved great success … an Editor already. You should be very proud. And, although there wasn't really a choice about whether I worked or not, I did always know that I wanted to stand on my own two feet and make my own way in the world," Elsie responded.

She always knew she would have to work; her choice had been whether to work on her parent's farm or to furrow her own path, rather than whether she would work or not, and she had always had ambitions for greater things.

"And now you have a husband who respects your independence and intelligence … it must be wonderful to have a husband with such modern views," Miss Edmunds said sincerely.

Mr Branson, Elsie and Charles laughed joyfully at this description of Charles; it was not one that would usually be ascribed to him. Miss Edmunds smiled broadly but looked a little puzzled by their response. Elsie decided to explain.

"Mr Carson is not often known for his modern views Miss Edmunds … he is a traditionalist at heart. However, he is surprising me more and more of late. And despite his traditional views and his wish that the world would stop changing quite so rapidly, he has always shown high regard for my views and capabilities … and I have always felt utterly respected by him … always," she explained truthfully, reaching to squeeze her husband's hand.

Charles smiled lovingly at Elsie. Both Mr Branson and Miss Edmunds observed this tender gaze and smiled at the other, touched to have witnessed this. And Elsie's words were true, Charles and she often differed in opinion but Charles had always treated her as his equal and actively sought out her views and guidance with matters of the House, even before they were married. The younger couple noted the older couple did not let go of each other's hands as the conversation continued.

"So Mr Carson, how is married life treating you?" Mr Branson asked with a twinkle in his eyes, delighted to have the opportunity to gently tease the former Butler.

It was also nice for the younger couple to observe and hear from the older pair; they were only just starting out on their romantic path but Elsie and Charles had been together, side by side, for years; even if they had only married relatively recently.

Elsie snorted with laughter at this cheeky question, whilst Charles looked a little astonished. He wasn't used to discussing such matters with other people but he knew the question was asked in good spirit.

"Be careful how you answer that Charlie," Elsie joked, forgetting herself and using his first name. The liquor was relaxing them all. Charles grinned happily at his love.

"Married life could not be better, thank you Mr Branson. I am the happiest of men," he proclaimed genuinely, blushing a little at his own sentiment.

Elsie squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"I am very glad to hear it. You do know that men across Yorkshire were weeping into their ale the day you captured this young lady's heart," Mr Branson beamed, winking towards Elsie.

Elsie shook her head warmly, taking another sip of her gin fizz. Miss Edmunds beamed at her beau, enjoying seeing the fondness between him and the Housekeeper. She knew Tom thought very highly of the older woman but it was lovely to see this with her own eyes. As for Charles, he was enjoying himself and decided to play along with Mr Branson's banter.

"So I hear Mr Branson, so I hear. I am such a quick mover you see, they never stood a chance!" he joked with much irony. They all knew it had taken Charles decades to finally declare his intentions to Elsie.

Elsie smiled in amusement at her husband; with just a little bit of shock that he was playing along. She watched in happy wonder as Charles continued.

"How I ever won this young lass's heart I will never know ... I think it must be my sunny, optimistic disposition," he jested, as the other three chuckled heartily.

Elsie reached upwards to cup Charles's cheek.

"Are you drunk Charlie Carson?" she whispered, yet loud enough for the others to hear.

"Just a little," he replied, stealing a brief kiss to her lips.

"Awww," Miss Edmunds swooned, as she watched this sweet moment.

Elsie's cheeks flushed a little as she looked back at the younger couple who were smiling at her and Charles.

"So Miss Edmunds, enough about us ... would you like to know some tales about this mischief maker ..." she teased, looking at Mr Branson.

"Oh I certainly would," she replied excitedly, as she moved a little closer to Elsie.

"Ah-hah ... not just now ... you promised me a dance Laura," Mr Branson said, taking her hand and pulling her up from her seat with an exaggerated 'phew' as he avoided any tales being told.

The young couple twirled around the small dance floor in the lounge, looking very much in love and carefree. Elsie snuggled against Charles's side as they watched the dancing. The floor was full of young sweethearts. The older couples in the room were happy to watch from the side-lines as the music turned livelier.

Charles tenderly caressed Elsie's hand and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead as they rested back against the sofa.

"It's been a wonderful evening Charlie," Elsie sighed contentedly.

"It has indeed ... and there's only one thing that could make it even more perfect ..."

She looked at Charles questioningly.

"A nice cup of tea?" she guessed; she knew how much Charles enjoyed his night-time cuppa.

"No! Not a cup of tea Elsie," he laughed, as he rose from his seat with a flourish.

He held out his hand to his wife.

"A dance with my beautiful young lass," he declared, as he took Elsie's hand and led her to the dance-floor.


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/N: A short chapter to keep this story moving. Hope you enjoy x_**

Chapter 25

"Charlie ... why are you making so much noise?" Elsie groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose and resting against the doorframe as she looked at her husband.

"I wasn't ... I was just washing our mugs,"

"I could hear you upstairs ... it sounded like the Battle of Flodden down here," she said crabbily, her eyes squinting a little as the sun shining through the kitchen window pierced her eyes.

He shook his head fondly at his wife; it was a refreshing turn of events for her to be the grumpy one.

"Elsie ... do you think perhaps you drank a little too much last night? Perhaps you are hungover?" he suggested gently.

"Certainly not ... I don't get hungover ... what a thing to say Charlie!" she gasped, forcing her eyes to open wider as she walked slowly to the small table and chairs.

 _I am Scottish. We don't get hungover_ , she thought. _I have always been able to handle my drink._ _Although I do have a headache and I have definitely felt better. I must be coming down with a sickness bug or something,_ she reasoned _._

Truth be told, Elsie had only dragged herself out of bed because she knew they had to get to Church.

He watched his wife hesitate as she looked at the bowl of porridge in front of her.

"I may just have a slice of toast ..." she said deadpan.

######

"So you had fun with Mr Branson and his sweetheart?" Beryl asked, as she and Elsie walked ahead of Charles and Bill.

They were on their way home from Church. Thankfully, the fresh air and the calm of the service had eased Elsie's 'sickness bug' a little.

"We did, quite unexpectedly. I think they are a very good match," Elsie said happily.

"Well I'm glad ... and I'm glad you and Charlie got to let your hair down. Just think, in a month you'll both be retired," Beryl stated.

"I know ... and then a month after that, you'll be retired as well," Elsie smiled at her friend.

Beryl had no wish to be at Downton once her best friend retired; she would stay on for one more month to aid transition. Daisy had agreed to take over the running of the kitchen at the House; she wasn't needed as much at the Farm now that Beryl was there with Bill and the younger woman missed Andy when she wasn't at Downton anyway. Beryl was still running her cottage as a Bed and Breakfast but eventually she and Bill planned to live there. The Farmer hoped that Daisy and Andy might take over the Farm in the next couple of years.

"Who'd have thought it ... two more months and we'll both be retired, married women!" Beryl chimed.

"No-one would have thought it ... not even us!" Elsie laughed.

"Well, for fear of sounding soppy ... I am very glad of it," Beryl whispered, looking over her shoulder at the two men chatting amiably a few steps behind them.

Elsie looked over her shoulder as well and the sweetest smile appeared on her face.

"I am too," she breathed.

######

"Damn and blast!"

Elsie heard the shout even from the sitting-room. She rose swiftly and rushed to the back door. As she opened it she witnessed Charles clutching one hand in the other and she could see blood already seeping into his shirt cuff.

"Charlie, what's happened?" she cried, as she grabbed a tea-towel from the kitchen cupboard and hurried across to him.

"It's this bloody shaky hand ... I ended up banging a nail into my hand ... my good hand as well," he said.

He'd only been mending a bit of loose fencing; he thought he could manage.

"Oh Charlie, don't worry ..." she said softly, she could see how agitated he was.

His face was crumpled and his eyes heavy with misery and frustration as he looked down at his tattered hands, one noticeably shaking and one covered in blood; feeling frustrated with himself and his condition.

She couldn't bear to see him like this. He had been coping so well and the tremors seemed to have eased since he had left his full-time role. However, he'd sometimes have a bad spell although it thankfully didn't seem to last too long.

She gripped his hand in the tea-towel, pressing hard to stop the bleeding.

"Don't worry? I'm useless Els ... worse than useless," he sighed heavily.

"You are no such thing Charles Carson, no such thing ... and I'll have none of that ... I for one couldn't do without you. Accidents happen to the best of us, look at me and those stairs ..." she said, determined to soothe him, to calm his frayed nerves.

They were both looking down at his hands; the gash wasn't as bad as it had first appeared, it looked like the worst was over. He gazed upwards to see his wife's kind and loving face.

"Let's go inside love," she smiled.

He replied with an exhausted smile and let his wife lead him inside. She held his quivering hand in her fingers, caressing his skin softly.

As they reached the kitchen, Elsie pushed Charles gently down into a chair as she collected a bowl of warm water and some antiseptic ointment and cotton wool. She also collected a clean towel and a small bandage from the first aid box. She laid all of the bits on the table and was about to sit on the chair beside him when Charles wrapped his unsteady hand around her waist and pulled her down to sit on his knee. She smiled lovingly at her husband, kissing his soft hair. He rested his hand on her hip as she laid the clean towel on her knee, placing his injured hand on this as she began the task of cleaning the wound. She worked in silence and Charles didn't speak either, both needing the quietness to gather their thoughts.

When his hand was clean and bandaged, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he still held her waist, drawing his head to rest on her chest as she placed further delicate, warm kisses to his hair. They still did not speak but she could feel her husband calming as they both held tightly to the other and she continued to pepper his hair and face with tiny caresses, one hand now stroking his back. The soothing touches and kisses from Elsie helped to lull Charles as he rested against her. She heard him exhale a long, wispy breath. _Everything is alright_ , he thought. _I have Elsie_ , he reflected happily, his eyes closed as he felt cossetted, loved and spoiled.

"Better?" she whispered softly, kissing the side of his temple.

"Better," he rumbled peacefully.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Carson, is that you?" Lady Mary exclaimed happily.

She had been for a walk with Mr Talbot and Master George and as they had returned and neared the Abbey, she had spotted a familiar and much-loved figure sitting on the seat under the huge oak tree.

"Ahh Milady, how nice to see you," he replied, standing to greet her.

He had been miles away if truth be told; it was only three weeks until Elsie retired and their new life could begin and he had been making plans in his mind. He had already began to step down more and more; it would be disingenuous to think that Mr Barrow still needed him day-to-day at the House. The former Butler was pleased to note that the younger man was doing very well. Whereas in the past this thought may have perturbed Charles, it now pleased him greatly; he would be leaving the House in safe hands, both literally and figuratively.

Mr Talbot, with Master George on his shoulders, gave a wave to the former Butler as they continued to the House. Lady Mary joined Charles.

"It is lovely to see you too Carson. What on earth are you doing sitting out here?" she asked.

"I am waiting for Mrs Hughes, Milady. I am taking her to the Grantham Arms for lunch," he smiled contentedly.

A thought then passed through his mind; three more weeks and his wife could finally be known as _Mrs Carson_ once and for all.

"How lovely. Did you not want to meet her inside?" Lady Mary asked, not sure why he would wait in the open air.

"I'm not needed at the House today Milady and so I find it's best to keep out from under their feet," he replied.

There wasn't any sadness to his tone, as there might once have been; he was simply stating a fact.

"... and it's a pleasant day and so I thought I would enjoy the view and the early summer weather. She won't be long now," he explained.

"Mrs Hughes is a lucky lady. Being taken out to lunch by her wonderful husband _and_ flowers," she said, eyes sparkling as she noted the large bunch of carnations resting on the bench.

Charles chuckled, his face flushing pink.

"They are her favourite and whatever I do, I can't seem to grow them ... so I stopped off at Mrs Johnson's to collect a bunch,"

"I hope Mrs Hughes appreciates you," Lady Mary said, rather waspishly.

Charles knew that Lady Mary did not mean any harm when she made such comments. The younger woman had always held him on a pedestal and her devotion seemed to naturally set her against Elsie at times. Charles, too, was devoted to Lady Mary. On many occasions he had witnessed much kindness from her and therefore tart remarks such as this didn't normally bother him.

Every few weeks Lady Mary would drop by for tea at the Carson's cottage and relations between she and Elsie had certainly softened. The eldest daughter of the Earl of Grantham meant well and he would normally have let the comment slide but not today; Elsie's care for him for many decades had been remarkable and over recent months it had been even more extraordinary. _I simply do not know how I would have coped without my wife._

"Mrs Hughes does appreciate me, yes Milady ... and I also appreciate her, more than anything. There is no doubt that _I_ am the lucky one," he said sincerely and firmly.

Lady Mary's eyes grew wide at this statement; she knew she had been softly chastened.

"Of course Carson, of course ..." she smiled, acknowledging her error.

"And how is Master George?" he asked kindly, not wanting to cause any further ill-ease.

He could feel his right hand shaking slightly and so he placed it behind his back, out of sight. He had become accustomed to hiding his affliction as best he could whilst in company. Only in front of Elsie, and perhaps Beryl and Bill, did he refrain from doing so. He could see that thankfully Lady Mary had not spotted this.

"He is well Carson, growing taller by the day. And he and Mr Talbot have become somewhat partners in crime," she laughed.

"That is wonderful to hear," Charles replied.

Elsie appeared from the House and walked across to them.

"And here's me thinking I was early," she said sweetly, as she approached them.

"I was enjoying the fresh air," he explained, although he didn't need to. Elsie knew that her husband would _never_ be late.

He kissed his wife lightly on the cheek. Lady Mary smiled happily at the couple although she didn't observe Elsie tenderly stroking her husband's hand behind his back. The Housekeeper knew exactly why he would be holding it like this and she wanted to offer him comfort. Her caress was brief and almost undetectable, other than to her husband whose eyes filled with love as he caught her gaze.

"And I am hoping those flowers are for me and not your fancy woman!" Elsie teased, deciding to inject a little humour into the conversation.

"They are ... she likes chrysanthemums not carnations, as you well know," he joshed in return, a lightness overcoming him as his wife was near.

Elsie laughed happily. Lady Mary was astonished; her favourite Butler really had loosened up under the care of his wife.

"Well, I won't keep you ... you both have a lovely lunch," the younger woman smiled.

"Thank you Milady," they replied in unison.

######

"Oh no," Charles muttered under his breath.

"What?" Elsie asked.

They had enjoyed a very nice lunch and were sitting at the window table in the pub having a slice of custard tart and a pot of tea to finish.

"Mr Bainbridge," he grumbled, placing his fork on his tea plate.

Elsie looked behind her and saw that the man was approaching them.

"Charlie don't start, for heaven's sake ..." she whispered, raising her eyebrows.

Charles was convinced that the new Grocer had been overly familiar with his wife following Church yesterday morning. He felt that the man's interest in his wife had been far from professional despite Elsie's protestations that her husband was being ridiculous and her assurances that the man was only being civil. Charles didn't know the Grocer very well, he had taken over providing goods to the Abbey after Charles had stepped down.

"Mr Bainbridge, it is lovely to see you," she exclaimed, perhaps a little too enthusiastically to try and paper over the slight tension that had arisen.

"And it is lovely to see you Mrs Carson, and of course Mr Carson," he added, almost as an after-thought Charles reflected.

Charles made some sort of rumbling noise by way of response and looked at the man grumpily. Elsie shook her head slightly at her daft husband.

"And I hope you are well Mr Bainbridge?" she added politely.

"I am Mrs Carson. I am. I was actually planning to make a delivery to the House this afternoon but as you are not there, perhaps it would be better to leave it until tomorrow," he said.

"Mrs Patmore is more than capable of receiving a delivery," Charles added, glaring at the man.

"Of course she is Mr Carson ... only I do like to do things properly and so I would rather Mrs Carson was there. I must admit, I also enjoy catching up with your wife when I am at the Abbey," he said genuinely, smiling at Elsie.

 _Oh dear, that probably wasn't the best thing he could have said,_ she reasoned. She bit back a snort of laughter as she looked at her husband; she thought there might actually be steam coming out of his ears any second. He looked furious.

Elsie wouldn't admit this to anyone but it gave her a bit of thrill to know that her husband was still capable of getting a tad jealous. She was also certain that Mr Bainbridge was not in any way interested in her; he was simply a pleasant and somewhat lonely gentleman who enjoyed a bit of a chat.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow Mr Bainbridge," Elsie replied kindly, hoping he would take this gentle hint and take his leave. He smiled and did just that, bowing his head to the couple to bid them good day.

"Charlie ... he's lonely, have a bit of compassion," she said, more amused than irritated by her husband's fuming expression.

"I have compassion ... I just doesn't see why he needs to find company with my wife," he responded unapologetically.

"Charlie, I talk to him for about five minutes once a week when he comes to the House ..." she sighed with a smile.

"You talked to him yesterday as well ... at Church," he replied defiantly.

"Oh yes I forgot about that clandestine meeting ... when you were there too, as well as about eighty other parishioners, and we talked about the weather and the Village cricket team. That really was a rather scandalous meeting," she said, raising her eyes to high heaven.

"Well I don't like it," he said childishly.

"You don't say," she responded just as pettily, although she couldn't keep the grin from her face.

Try as he might, he couldn't resist his wife's smile and he smiled back soppily. He knew he was being silly and yet he did think the Grocer's interest in his wife was a little inappropriate.

"So, I have nothing to fear from Mr Bainbridge then?" he asked, reaching forward to hold his wife's hand across the table.

He loved to feel her soft hand in his much larger, rougher one and he was pleased to see that his tremors had eased since earlier.

 _She really is beautiful_ , he thought, not for the first time that day.

"Nothing at all," she replied warmly and with certainty.

 _My lovely, lovely man_ , she thought, as she gazed at Charles with a joyful heart.

 ** _A/N: Thank you for all of the very generous reviews both from guest reviewers and those I am able to thank personally. I appreciate them so much and they are a joy to read x_**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Umm … this is delicious Beryl," Charles hummed happily, as the four sat at the kitchen table in the farmhouse.

Elsie and Beryl shared a knowing look and smiled fondly.

"He never quite has that wistful look when eating something I cook," Elsie kidded, patting Charles's hand in reassurance as she saw he was about to protest.

They had surmounted that hurdle months and months ago; Charles really did appreciate all of his wife's efforts in the kitchen now. He grinned at his wife, realising that she was only teasing.

"It really is lovely Beryl," Elsie added warmly, as she ate another forkful of beef bourguignon.

"Thank you. It's Bill's favourite," Beryl said, smiling at her husband.

"It is. Although I love anything you cook my dear. I existed on bread and cheese for years!" he joked, as the others laughed.

The foursome were finishing off the comely meal and draining the last drops of another bottle of red wine. They had enjoyed a very pleasant evening; the four were relaxed in each other's company and enjoyed spending time together. There were two weeks to go until the Carson's formally retired; another month after that Beryl would also retire. Elsie looked across at Charles as he contentedly finished his meal. She was proud of how untroubled he appeared when they spent time with their friends. For many years he had only let Elsie see the real Charles but she was happy to note that he now let his guard down when in the company of Beryl and Bill. It was also nice that Charles had a male friend and sometimes he and Bill would go to the pub for a pint together.

"What say you and I do the dishes Charlie … let these two fine ladies relax?" Bill suggested cheerfully.

"Absolutely," Charles returned.

######

"What do you think?" Beryl asked, as she and Elsie looked at her new bed.

They had taken the opportunity to come upstairs whilst their husband's busied themselves in the kitchen.

"It's very nice, a very nice wood. Although, I cannot believe you two managed to break the bed. You've only been married a couple of months!" Elsie exclaimed, trying desperately, and failing, to keep a straight face.

"Elsie, will you stop saying that. We did not break the bed!" Beryl replied, shaking her head but then spluttering with laughter at the ridiculousness of that denial.

Ever since one of the legs on the bed had given way, Elsie had been teasing Beryl. The not-so-exciting truth was that the bed had actually been very old and the wood was rotting. Beryl had assured Elsie countless times that the leg breaking had nothing to do with more exuberant activities.

"Well that bed never broke when Bill was sleeping on his own. I think you are being modest Beryl. Something tells me you and he are getting up to far too much fun in that bed,"

"Honestly," Beryl blushed.

"Anyway, it's very nice and I like the bedspread too, is that new?" Elsie asked.

"No, we got that from Bill's brother as a wedding gift. And to be honest Elsie, I am glad to have a new bed. It felt a bit strange to be sleeping in the bed Bill shared with his first wife," she whispered.

There was no real chance of Bill hearing them upstairs but Beryl would hate to upset him; his first wife was very dear to him.

"Yes of course. That's understandable Beryl. Is a lot of the furniture from when he was first married?"

This was an issue that Elsie had never had to contend with and she was glad of it. She knew it had been a little tricky for Beryl at times, as she didn't want to cause offense to the memory of Bill's first wife but she also wanted the house to be _her_ home as well as Bill's. Of course the kindly farmer would do anything to make Beryl happy and Elsie reasoned that he probably did not realise how delicate it was for Beryl at times.

"Yes quite a bit … I am gradually trying to introduce my own touches. Although, being at the Abbey so much doesn't help," she said.

"Well in six weeks you and Bill will have all of the time in the world to make this lovely farmhouse truly yours," Elsie said happily, as Beryl beamed at that thought.

"And you'll stay here for a couple of years until Daisy and Andy are ready to take over?" Elsie added.

"Yes, that's the plan,"

"Good, now let's get back downstairs to our husbands and have another glass of wine," Elsie triumphed.

######

"So the South of France? That's incredible. I have never even left England," Bill said, as Elsie and Charles explained their travel plans to their friends.

"Me neither Bill, I mean ... I have obviously been to Scotland but that's it ... England and Scotland, no further than that. Charlie has travelled though ... when he was a Valet. He was quite an adventurer in his day," Elsie replied proudly.

Charles laughed at that.

"Hardly ... and I didn't get to see much of the places I visited ... other than the inside of hotels or great houses. Travelling for leisure ... now that will be very different and I simply cannot wait," Charles said, as excited as a schoolboy.

They had decided to start fairly moderately, with three weeks in the South of France. They could travel by train and ferry and it was an area that Charles was quite familiar with, having visited several times as a younger man. They would then return home and settle into retirement back at Downton. They planned to travel more widely the following year.

"Have you got everything you need Elsie, for your travels?" Beryl asked.

"Nowhere near Beryl. I'll need more dresses certainly and perhaps some travelling clothes. I may use that catalogue of yours, the thought of shopping in Ripon or York doesn't thrill me," Elsie replied.

She had managed quite adequately for years with a couple of day dresses and evening dresses for work, as well as a couple of outfits for when she attended Church or went to the Village. She had never needed any more than that. Yet now she did need to expand her wardrobe; she would hate to let Charles down and she wanted to look smart and stylish whilst visiting France.

"Let's find an hour tomorrow afternoon to have a look through the catalogue," Beryl said, very enthusiastic and supportive of her friend as always.

"Shopping for dresses whilst at the Abbey ... I don't know ... it wouldn't have happened in my day Bill. Do you two ever do any work?" Charles asked dryly, mischief in his eyes.

Elsie slapped his arm playfully as he pretended to squeal.

"Not for much longer Charlie, not for much longer!" Beryl declared.

 ** _A/N: Hope you enjoyed this short update. Do let me know if you have time x_**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Charlie you've done such a wonderful job, it looks perfect," Elsie marvelled, as she walked through the hallway at Brouncker Road and into the sitting-room.

"I didn't do it all by myself Elsie, I simply supervised the Estate workers and a few tradesmen from the Village," he countered modestly.

"Look at that fireplace, it's as fancy as the ones at the House," she said, eyes-wide.

Charles chuckled.

"Not quite but yes, I did think we should make a feature of it ... I think it's the three piece suite my lovely wife chose that really finishes off this room so well," he smiled.

"It does look very nice, and the curtains Miss Baxter made for us match very well indeed," she added.

Elsie continued to look around downstairs, walking through to the kitchen. She had not visited the cottage as often as Charles. The refurbishment of Brouncker Road had been his project whilst she had been working. She had helped to choose many of the furnishings and fabrics but it was Charles that had overseen the bulk of the building work and the renovations. They had not yet decided whether they would live here in retirement. It had been their original plan but as their retirement had been brought forward due to Charles's ailment and Elsie's decision to retire as well, they were now considering whether they should sell this house to boost their retirement funds. Certainly, Lord Grantham had assured them that they had a home on the Estate, in their present cottage, for as long as they wanted it.

As Elsie continued to admire the kitchen that was now fully fitted and had a gorgeous oak table and chairs in the centre, Charles stood back a little watching his wife. He felt proud that she loved the cottage so much. He had given a lot of time and effort to the refurbishment over the last couple of months and it was all worthwhile now that he could see the wonder in her eyes. _Wait until she sees the bedroom,_ he thought excitedly.

"Let's go upstairs then Els, see if you like the bathroom and the bedrooms," he suggested.

As she walked up the stairs in front of him Charles gave her bottom a loving pat. She turned and shook her head at him. However, the happy grin on her face reassured him that she was not cross, quite the opposite in fact. She giggled as she observed his mischievous expression.

"Where first?" she asked enthusiastically as they reached the top of the stairs.

"How about our bedroom?" he said.

Well this would be their bedroom if they retired to Brouncker Road. It was the largest of the three bedrooms and was situated at the front of the House with a lovely bay window. In their original plans, all three rooms would be rented out as part of a 'Bed and Breakfast' until they retired. They'd thought this room could be a family room as it was considerably larger than the others. If their plans had transpired, after a few years as a Bed and Breakfast, they would have moved in and taken this bedroom as their own, turning one of the smaller rooms into a study, with the final room becoming a guest room.

Elsie smiled, her heart fluttering, as she tried to reign in her excitement at the thought of this cottage being theirs. She knew they would probably have to sell it but she was already feeling attached to this lovely abode; it felt so much more like the true home of _Charlie and Elsie_ than their other cottage. They hadn't been able to make any real changes there. They had brought a few bits and bobs that they had collected over the years, small ornaments, some photographs and such like, but in reality the cottage remained as it did the day they moved in. Elsie had once before called it a _love nest_ and it certainly was that, although Elsie knew that any place where she and Charlie were together could be described as such; there was simply something about Brouncker Road that felt right, felt like theirs.

"Oh my word Charlie, it's beautiful," she gasped.

"You like it? You said you wanted lemons, blues and whites," he added, as they both took in the wall paper, the bedcovers, the curtains and the rug on the floor in lovely pastel shades.

"Charlie I love it, and the bed … it's huge," she said.

"And so am I! I thought it might be nice to have a bed where my feet didn't hang off the end for once," he triumphed, as Elsie chuckled.

 _He is talking as if this will be our room, as if we will live here,_ she thought, trying not to raise her hopes.

"And do you like the dressing table? That is the kind you meant?" he asked.

Elsie had described a dressing table she had seen in a magazine and Charles had sourced one exactly like it.

"Charlie, it's exactly right, perfect in fact," she beamed, reaching out to hold his hand.

"And my mother's paintings look lovely in here and the light is wonderful. I have always wanted a bright, airy bedroom … I seem to have spent my whole life in dark attic rooms," she said and then instantly worried she had said too much. _I really shouldn't think of this bedroom as ours._

Charles noticed her hesitation.

"Elsie what is it?" he asked worriedly.

"It's nothing Charlie, really," she said, cursing inwardly that she had let her emotions show.

Her husband had given her so much; the last thing she wanted was for him to feel guilty that they couldn't afford to live at Brouncker Road. She also felt selfish. _You've been happy with no home to call your own for all of these years. You should be happy and grateful to have any home, any cottage,_ she told herself firmly.

"Els …" he said, a question in his voice as he gently pulled her to sit on the end of the bed with him. He continued to hold his wife's hand.

She took a deep breath.

"It's just so perfect Charlie, that is all. It feels like home," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

 _You daft woman,_ she scolded herself.

"But … that's a good thing isn't it?" He asked gently, feeling a little confused.

She laughed lightly through her tears.

"Yes it is … well it would be if … if …" she stumbled.

"If?" he uttered, clenching her hands in both of his hands now.

"We can't live here Charlie. We need to be sensible. We have a perfectly nice cottage on the Estate and if we sell this cottage, it will help us fund our retirement. It's not as if we can run it as a Bed and Breakfast now to make some extra money, that would only have worked if we were still working at the House," she said rationally.

"But you would like to live here?" he asked, although he already knew the answer; try as she might to keep it hidden, her elation at the prospect of living at Brouncker Road was plain to see.

"It's not the sensible thing to do Charlie," she returned levelly, trying to avoid answering his question. She did not want to lie.

Not only did this cottage feel like home to Elsie but it we would also mean for the first time in decades, the two could live away from the Abbey; she was very fond of the House and the Family, and of course the Staff, and in many ways she would be sad to retire in just over a week's time, however the thought of her and Charlie being independent and living a little distance from Downton, a true married couple branching out on their own in every sense, appealed to her more than she dared voice.

"But if we could live here, this is where you would choose?" he repeated, his tone now gently prodding her.

"It's not sensible," she confirmed wisely, looking him in the eyes and knowing instantly by the twinkle in his eyes that he had read her thoughts.

He reached to stroke her cheek softly; almost breathless as his gaze met hers and complete and utter love was reflected back at him.

"And since when I have been sensible?" he joked, knowing that he and Elsie were two of the most level-headed people you could ever meet.

She laughed happily, her eyes still shiny with unshed tears. She decided to tease her lovely husband in return.

"Ummm ... in answer to your question Charlie ... you've been sensible for as long as I've known you," she said, chuckling at his look of mock-surprise.

She leant forward and kissed his nose.

"This is our home Elsie, I feel it too," he said earnestly, leaning forward to lightly brush his lips against hers.

Now her tears really did start to fall.

"Really?" she breathed.

He nodded joyously.

"Our home," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her husband and hugging him tightly.

 ** _A/N: Thank you very much for all of the wonderful reviews- they are a treat. Also, a big additional thank you to the guest reviewers who I cannot thank personally x_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews. They mean the world to me. I plan to end this fic, or certainly to take a long break, at 30 chapters, when Charlie and Elsie retire, and so this is the penultimate chapter. I'm finding it difficult to update regularly and when I am writing a fic I like to update every day or two, however, life and work are simply too busy at the moment. Therefore, we'll pause at their retirement and I may well continue this fic with 'Charlie and Elsie: the retirement years' at a later date. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it is longer than usual as we are coming to an end x_**

Chapter 29

"It won't be the same Mrs Hughes, I'll miss you. We all will," Anna smiled, as she watched the Housekeeper rock baby William in her arms.

They stood in Elsie's sitting-room at the Abbey.

"We'll still see each other all of the time Anna, we will never be far away and we hope you'll let us look after this little sweetheart very regularly," she said softly, as the little boy held tightly to her thumb and gurgled at her.

Both women laughed at him.

"We certainly will ... William already loves spending time with Mr Carson and now he'll get to spend even more time with one of his other favourite people in the world ... you," Anna smiled.

Elsie was touched by the younger woman's words. She looked across to Anna and the two women shared a tender gaze. Elsie remembered something that had crossed her mind the previous evening; lately she had been thinking a lot about her early days at the Abbey. She supposed that was understandable given that her time at Downton was coming to an end; only five more days to go now.

"I remember when you came to the House all of those years ago, a shy young Housemaid who could barely look me in the eye and now look at you ... you've truly flourished, a confident and highly capable woman, a wife and mother, a Lady's Maid ... you've done so well Anna, despite the many hurdles along the way," Elsie said proudly; no other two people understood quite as well as them, everything Anna had gone through over the previous years.

"I couldn't have done any of that without your support Mrs Hughes ... and I mean that," Anna added, as she sensed the modest Housekeeper was about to dispute her claim.

"Thank you Anna," she replied simply.

######

"Fancy a cuppa _Charlie_?" Beryl asked, whispering his name.

She usually didn't use his first name at the House but she was feeling mischievous. A sign of how things had changed over the preceding months was the fact that Charles didn't even flicker at this teasing.

"I'd love one," he replied cheerfully, standing up so he could clear the small coffee table to allow the Cook to set the tea tray down. Charles noted happily that the tea tray was set for two.

He was at the Abbey to finish off some paperwork regarding wine deliveries for the next month. There was only four days to go until he and Elsie officially retired. He had been visiting the House less and less over the last month. Mr Barrow seemed in control. He was doing a good job and seemed to need very little assistance from Charles now; this thought did not pain the former Butler as it might once have done. He was relieved that Downton would be in safe hands after they left; even safer hands with Miss Baxter to keep Mr Barrow in line. _Just like a certain other Housekeeper did with me for all of those years_ , he thought fondly.

"How are you feeling then? It's an end of an era alright," she said.

"An end of an era indeed Beryl but I also like to think of it as the beginning of a new chapter," he replied sagely, taking a sip of his tea.

"Quite right Charlie, quite right," she agreed, delighted to be witness to her oldest friend being so calm in the face of change.

 _Only one woman is responsible for that transformation,_ Beryl smiled to herself.

"You should be proud of everything you have achieved at this House Charles, there is no one, upstairs or down, who is respected more highly than you," she said sincerely.

He looked utterly surprised; Beryl was not one for false praise and this made her words even more touching.

"Thank you Beryl, sincerely," he returned lightly, a little croak in his voice.

"And there is no-one more loved ... loved by many if truth be told ... but there is a certain Scottish lady who is particularly devoted to you ..." she smiled.

"And for that I am truly blessed. Of course, she also happens to be very fond of you too," he joshed warmly.

"I know ... who'd have thought it eh? Me and Mary Queen of Scots, the best and dearest of friends," she smiled, recounting the nickname she'd had for Elsie all of those years ago.

"It seems another world away ..." Charles reflected; they had all come so far.

"It does. I'll miss this place when I go, it's been a very big part of our lives," Beryl said, as much to herself as to Charles.

"It has ... we've seen a lot, you and I ... births, deaths, weddings ... joy and happiness ... and despair, upheaval and sadness ..." he said sombrely.

"Steady on Charlie, I came in here for a nice cup of tea and a chat ... you'll have me weeping in a minute," she joshed, as Charles chuckled.

"Ahhh ... it's the rhythm of life Beryl and overall, I'd say it's worked out pretty well for us both, wouldn't you agree?" he cheered, an air of true contentment and joy in his voice.

"I would indeed Charlie, I would indeed."

######

"Daisy, I'm just heading up to the Library to see Mr Branson if anyone needs me," Elsie said to the young Cook.

She actually couldn't find anyone else to tell; another reminder of how the staff numbers had reduced. On some days like this when most of the Family were not at the House, a quiet hush settled over the Abbey as only the minimum staff were in residence; the Maids that came in from the Village and the likes of Mr Molesley were not present. Even when Miss Baxter took over from Elsie as Housekeeper, the Family did not intend to replace Lady Grantham's Lady's Maid. The Family were more independent now and Her Ladyship would get by with reduced help.

As Elsie ascended the familiar servant's stairs to the door that entered the Great Hall, she could not quite believe that in three days' time she would walk these stairs for the final time. Before a degree of sadness overtook her, she reminded herself of everything she had to look forward to: _Charles, Brouncker Road, time with friends, Charles, the South of France, looking after William, Charles, days with Beryl, freedom and independence and ... being with Charles._ By the time she crossed the Great Hall to the Library her face was alight with happiness.

She knocked and entered.

"Mrs Hughes, come in, please take a seat," Mr Branson asked kindly, pointing to the grand sofa furthest away from the doorway.

She stumbled at that. Certainly things had relaxed in recent months and years but she still didn't feel fully comfortable sitting in the presence of a Family member at the House. He gave her an amused look which told her she was being silly and so she shook her head with a slight laugh and sat down on the couch. Mr Branson was different from the other Family members and his and Elsie's relationship was different, special, and both knew this. He sat opposite her on the long cushioned stool; in touching distance of his mentor, former senior and friend. He looked nervous, so unlike Tom Branson, and she looked at him with concern, hoping nothing was wrong.

"Mrs Hughes I am not very good at this but I wanted a moment with you, before Friday," he said, referring to the day when she and Charles would retire.

She felt the emotions rising within her and could only nod with a kind smile. It had not crossed her mind for a second that Mr Branson wanted to speak to her regarding anything personal.

"You and I sat in these very same seats once before ... although I was on the sofa and you were perched on this stool," he began, his voice wobbling at the memory.

Mr Branson had thought it apt for him to say what he needed to say in this room, although he was determined that the Housekeeper should have the sofa this time.

"Yes, I remember that clearly," she smiled understandingly, reaching out to hold his hand again, as she had then.

She could see the memory of that conversation was difficult for the young man; he had been broken then, the pain of missing Lady Sybil unbearable.

"You saved me that day, as you have on countless days since and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope that you and Mr Carson will always be a part of my life, and Sybbie's life, and I wanted to give you a small token of my appreciation," he said, as he gulped to force his tears to stay at bay.

He handed her a small gifted wrapped box; she immediately recognised the gift wrap, it was from an exclusive jewellery store in London. She had wrapped many of the Family's gifts for each other over the years and many of the gifts had come from this store. However, she had never expected to ever receive a gift from such a place.

"Mr Branson, this is too much ..." she said, before even opening the gift.

"It certainly is not," he said with a determined tone. She smiled, knowing better than to argue with him.

She delicately unwrapped the parcel and gasped as she admired the most beautiful silver brooch. It was an interwoven Celtic design, with small blue sapphires interlaced with the silver pattern. It was stunning and yet very refined and restrained; a perfect choice for the Housekeeper.

"Us Celts need to stick together," he grinned, as she looked up at him with such tenderness.

"It is beautiful Mr Branson, thank you so much and I will always be here for you, always," she said with certainty.

He reached forward and placed a gentle and respectful kiss to her cheek.

######

"Milady, what a surprise," Charles exclaimed as he stood in the doorway of their cottage.

He felt a little foolish, dressed so casually in his short-sleeved shirt and trousers but then he reasoned that Elsie would call him a _daft man_ for such a thought and so he pushed it to the back of his mind.

Lady Mary had checked that the former Butler would be at the cottage alone. She had enjoyed her visit a few months ago with his wife but this time she wanted to speak to him. She had observed the Housekeeper checking the upstairs guest rooms and decided it would be an appropriate time to walk to the cottage to see him. He would retire once and for all in two days' time and she needed to give him something.

"Carson, I will get straight to the point ..." she pronounced.

She knew she was terrible at such things and she was determined not to get upset.

"Uhh ... wont you come inside Milady?" he asked, a little thrown by her appearance and even more by the fact they were now conversing on the doorstep.

"No thank you Carson, I must get back to the House but I wanted to give you this", she said, handing him a small box with a blue ribbon.

"Milady I ..." he began but she interrupted.

"Carson, I will take no argument, it is a gift from me to you and therefore you must accept," she said rather brusquely.

Charles recognised this tone, Lady Mary often used it when she was feeling emotional; it was her barrier, her protection and whilst others might think she sounded haughty or even rude, he knew that she was simply trying to remain strong.

"Please do open it once I have gone," she added, not sure if she could keep this together if he opened it now.

"I will, thankyou Milady," he said, very moved but a little lost for words.

"Carson, this is not a goodbye, because I refuse to accept that you will not continue to be part of our Family's life, however I did want to mark the occasion of your retirement and to thank you, for being my most ardent supporter, even when I did not deserve your support," she said, biting her lip to stall her tears.

"You have always deserved my support Milady and you will always have it. Remember that," he said earnestly, as she nodded with a smile.

"Thank you Carson," she said, as she nodded goodbye and swiftly turned to walk away.

He closed the front door and walked through to the sitting room. He opened the small box carefully and found a pair of cufflinks, made out of two silver sixpences. The small note inside read, _'I thought I should finally repay you, with interest. With regards and untold thanks, Lady Mary'._

His tears flowed freely at the sight of this wonderful gift and the memory it evoked.

######

They held hands as they walked back to their cottage in the fading light of dusk.

"Our last day at Downton tomorrow Charlie," she exclaimed, as she gave his large hand a squeeze.

"And the first day of the rest of our lives," he countered with a cheeky grin, reaching down to steal a loving kiss to her temple.

Elsie giggled.

"What have you done with my Charlie?" she joked.

"I traded him in for a new and improved Charlie ... one who takes change in his stride," he replied joyously.

"Did you now? And are you really alright Charles?" she asked more softly, knowing how much the House and the Family meant to him.

He stopped walking, still holding his wife's hand, and looked at her with the most loving yet intense gaze.

"Elsie, a few years ago I would have dreaded tomorrow, I would have done anything to stay at the House, I would have been devastated to leave ... but now ... because of you ... I feel only happiness, anticipation and excitement for our future together, tomorrow is a happy day not a sad one," he said truthfully.

She gazed up at Charles in admiration and love, wondering what she had ever done to deserve such a wonderful husband. No words seemed adequate in that moment and so taking both of them by surprise, Elsie dropped her handbag to the ground, reached her arms around his neck and kissed her husband. She wanted to show Charles that she felt every bit as happy and content as he did, as she kissed him with such passion. Her hands raked through his hair as she deepened the kiss. He clung to her, hands roaming her back and pulling her closer, as one hand rose to cup her cheek. He was breathless as she finally broke their kiss; she could feel his chest rise and fall as she rested against him.

"Take me home Charlie," she breathed, her Scottish accent very pronounced as her breath tickled his lips.

He felt that exquisite rush of pleasure that only his wife could provoke in him. He held her tightly, closing his eyes and thanking god for his beautiful wife.

"With pleasure my love," he murmured, as he kissed her hair softly, took her hand and led her home.


	30. Chapter 30

**_A/N: Here we go, the final chapter, certainly of this section of the story anyway. As I mentioned previously, I may continue this fic at a later date so keep following and you'll see any updates but for now we will pause this little post-canon story. I have written Chelsie retirement parties at the Abbey a couple of times before and so I thought I would end this story in a different way. Hope you enjoy this and a million thanks for your incredible support; both the reviewers that I can thank personally and the guest reviewers. I could not write fics without your support. Best wishes x_**

Chapter 30

Elsie sat on the bench, the early summer sun tickling her face as she felt more peaceful, more at ease, than she had for a long, long time. She had woken up this morning with the realisation that her day was no longer guided by the ringing of bells, the ascending and descending of stairs, the rhythm of mealtimes. She could now do what she wanted, when she wanted, and that thought made her smile. She closed her eyes to take in this moment fully; she could hear children playing in the distance, soft music escaping from a nearby restaurant, the soothing sounds of the sea as it crashed onto the sand just yards from where she sat. As she inhaled, she could smell the sweet aroma of the amazing _crêperie_ across the Promenade that she and Charles had visited yesterday; the honeyed smells of the _crêpes_ mixed with the salty smells of the ocean and just in that second, another familiar smell emerged, the lovely wood and spice scented cologne of a certain Yorkshireman as he crept up behind her and softly kissed her cheek.

" _Tu es tres belle, ma chérie_ ," her deep-voiced husband complimented.

She exhaled contentedly, her eyes still closed.

" _Merci beaucoup mon chéri,_ " she replied sweetly.

They both chuckled knowing they had now exhausted their limited French.

Charles sat down beside Elsie, taking her hand on the seat between them, as they looked out at the glistening blue waters of the _Baie des Anges_. Elsie had dreamed her whole life of visiting the South of France, never thinking it would actually happen, and yet here they were, sitting on the _Promenade des Anglais_ in Nice, a wonderful waterfront promenade that skirted the sweeping Mediterranean coastline.

"Did you get your newspaper?" she asked.

"I did, and I spotted a charmimg little restaurant that I thought we might visit tonight," he smiled.

"Lovely," she breathed, caressing his hand tenderly.

Charles gazed at his wife from his vantage point beside her.

"You really are beautiful Elsie," he said sincerely.

"You daft thing," she blushed.

"You are and this warmer climate suits you, you look lovely," he added, smiling devotedly at her.

Elsie was wearing a light summer dress with short, capped sleeves, her freckled soft skin on show. It was a light blue fabric, with tiny white dots, with a bow around the centre which nipped in and accentuated her small waist. She and Beryl had enjoyed hours of fun choosing several dresses from the Cook's summer catalogue. It also had a v-neckline, showing off her shapely figure far more than she was used to. Elsie had never worn such a decorative and light fabric before but then the weather was rarely warm enough in Yorkshire. The balmy temperature in Nice, coupled with the light breeze from the ocean, made this dress the perfect choice. It rested just above her ankles and therefore it was perfectly respectable but it allowed Elsie to feel cool and relaxed. Another major difference was the omission of her corset, she had decided that her last day at Downton would also be the last outing for that particular contraption and although her new undergarments were taking a little getting used to, she felt freer and less-restricted than she had in years. _And Charlie certainly likes the change_ , she thought knowingly.

"It suits you too Charlie, you are getting quite the tan," she noted, as she stroked his cheek.

Her husband always caught the sun, his skin browned lightly even in the harsher weather of northern England, and so in the sunny climes of France, he was looking quite the cosmopolitan gentleman. Her fair Scottish complexion was so very different and she had to wear a summer hat at all times to avoid getting burnt.

Charles was wearing a light summer jacket over his short-sleeved shirt and trousers. He had relinquished his tie, noting that most of the French gentlemen seemed to forego this during the day. He therefore wore his shirt collar slightly open. Elsie adored this more unbuttoned Charles; he looked so very handsome. It was all she could do not to reach up and kiss him right there where they sat.

They both looked out at the sea and the yachts bobbing in the water. There were people on the beach and many others sat on seats along the promenade, others taking an afternoon stroll. The palm trees behind them swayed in the breeze. The view was breath-taking, the ocean seemed endless and the bright blue waters were so very different form the choppy and brusque North Sea they were used to.

"Just think Elsie, only one week ago we were still at Downton," he smiled, still stroking her hand.

She smiled too, looking at her watch.

"We would have been having our leaving party about now," she said, calculating the slight time difference.

"I didn't expect such a fuss," he murmured happily.

He hadn't expected it but he had been very moved by the sincere sentiments from those upstairs and downstairs in expressing their gratitude and best wishes for the couple.

"Beryl wouldn't have let us get away with anything less," Elsie added fondly.

Charles chuckled lightly.

"Do you think she's still crying?" he teased softly.

"Oh bless her ... probably. And she's retiring herself in three weeks ... I'll make sure I have plenty of handkerchiefs,"

The Family had joined the servants in the Servant's Hall for the retirement celebration, the Dowager making only her second trip downstairs in decades. There had been a delicious buffet and wine, copious amounts of wine, and further generous gifts had been received from both the Family and Staff.

Lord Grantham had made a very touching speech and he had also asked Beryl to say a few words, given that, other than Charles, she was the longest serving member of staff. It was then that the Cook had fallen to pieces; her normal level-headed and strong façade crumbling as she spoke of her friends. Elsie was on the brink of breaking down as well, despite that being most unlike her, but thankfully she was holding William in her arms at the time and so she had to hold it together.

It was words from His Lordship that had moved her husband to gentle tears; Lord Grantham stated that he regarded Charles as so much more than a Butler and rather a _'trusted confidante and friend'_. Elsie had felt so proud of Charles in that moment, to clearly see that he was held in the utmost and highest regard by the Family. She knew this already, of course, but she was overjoyed to hear Charles praised in such a public manner. There had also been high praise for the Housekeeper from His Lordship but for Elsie, the sweetest moment came when Beryl described her as her _'partner in crime, best friend and sister'._ Elsie's eyes still filled with tears as she remembered these warm words.

"Are you alright my love?" Charles asked, noticing Elsie looking a little emotional.

"I am Charlie, just thinking about the speeches ... His Lordship and Beryl truly spoke from the heart," she said, as he nodded keenly.

"They certainly did ... they'll all think I've gone soft, tearing up in the Servant's Hall," he said, although he didn't really mind.

"They'll simply know that you are a loving, kind and wonderful man ... _my_ lovely man," she beamed, resting her head against his shoulder. He lowered his head to place a gentle kiss to her hair.

They sat for a few more minutes in silence, enjoying the warmth of the sun and revelling in having their loved one at their side. The calmness and pleasure of their first full week of retirement washing over them.

"Shall we walk along to the harbour?" Charles asked eventually.

Elsie smiled to herself against his side. Charles felt her laughter.

"What?" he asked with a broad grin.

"You mean, shall we walk to that ice cream parlour that you love so much," Elsie smiled elatedly.

"You know me too well," he chuckled, kissing her briefly on the lips.

"I know I do," she cheered, standing from the seat and pulling him up with her.

"Can we walk along the beach? I like a paddle," she added enthusiastically.

"I remember," he teased.

 _How far we have come since that day in Brighton_ , he reflected.

As they walked down the steps to the beach, slipping off their shoes and enjoying the feel of the soft, warm sand on their toes, Elsie looked up at her husband as he held her hand tenderly.

"I think I'm going to enjoy retirement Charlie," she declared joyously, as the two made their way to the sea.

"As am I Elsie, as am I," he proclaimed, eyes shining with happiness as they both looked forward to their _different_ but wonderful new life.


	31. Chapter 31

**_A/N: As promised a little while ago, I thought I would continue this fic for a few chapters at least by writing about Charlie and Elsie in retirement. I have written about Chelsie in retirement before but hopefully this might be a little different as this story continues on from canon (well my version of what happens following canon anyway). Hope you enjoy x_**

Charlie and Elsie: the Retirement Years

Chapter 31

His lips fluttered across the soft skin at her neck, as his hands slipped around her waist protectively. She exhaled a sweet breath as she leant backwards against her husband's chest.

"I will never tire of you doing that Charlie," Elsie whispered, eyes closed as she rested her fingers over his hands at her waist and enjoyed the lovely sensation of her husband's lips ghosting over her skin.

She quite naturally tilted her head a little to afford him better access.

"And I will never tire of doing so, love," he murmured, between gentle kisses.

They stood in their bedroom at Brouncker Road. Charles was gratified to feel his wife lean even closer, as he tightened his hold at her waist.

"Maybe we could miss Church this morning?" he suggested, as his lips trailed a path to her ear.

"Charles Carson, has the world stopped turning? Miss Church? I never thought I would hear such a suggestion from you," she teased, laughing gloriously as he gently nipped her earlobe between his teeth.

"And I never thought I'd be a gentleman of leisure with such a beautiful wife in my arms," he said adoringly, groaning in dismay as his wife turned in his arms and thus halted his ministrations.

She beamed up at him, resting her hands on his chest. They were both already dressed for Church, only needing to add their coats and hats when they went downstairs.

"Good try Charlie but I am looking forward to showing off my sun-kissed, handsome husband to the entire Village," she smiled, reaching upwards to lovingly stroke his face.

They had returned the previous day from a month long trip to Europe. The previous year, immediately after their retirement, they had visited the South of France but this recent trip had proven even more wondrous, taking in Germany, Austria and Italy. The trip marked a year in retirement for them both and although their life had changed immeasurably over the last twelve months, and there'd naturally been some hurdles along the way as they grew accustomed to their new life away from the Abbey, they were both very happy.

Charles chuckled at the thought of Elsie 'showing him off' to the Village; an unexpected bonus of the hotter weather had been his wife's delight at his darkening skin tones. Elsie, of course, being a lady and a Scottish lady at that, had kept her skin covered with a hat and a lovely parasol that her husband had bought her. Charles, however, had always caught the sun, even in the more bitter climes of Yorkshire, and so the sunny weather of Europe had darkened his skin even further.

"You really do love my tanned skin don't you?" he smirked, feeling very pleased with himself.

Elsie chuckled at her preening husband. It was a joy to see him so full of confidence and carefree. As she turned to walk out of their bedroom, she looked back over her shoulder at Charles, her eyes twinkling.

"I love your white bits even more Charlie, as I am the only girl who gets to see those!" she joked, relishing the stunned expression on her husband's face.

######

Elsie and Charles arrived just as the service was about to begin and therefore slipped into a pew at the back of the Church. They would greet their friends after the service, not wanting to cause a distraction as Reverend Travis was about to start. William, however, gave the game away half way through the service as he turned around in his mother's arms and spotted his favourite pair. Elsie gave him a small wave as he shrieked with joy. Charles could not stop his soppy grin as he watched the little lad, who was almost two now, squirm out of Anna's grasp and determinedly totter down the aisle towards them, his face lit up in excitement. The congregation continued to sing _'Be Still, For the Presence of the Lord'_ but a few heads turned to see where William was headed and there were smiles all around as they watched Elsie scoop up the small boy in her arms and cuddle him close. Lady Mary turned just in time to see her favourite ex-Butler place a sweet kiss to William's brow. Anna had been about to chase after William but when she realised where he was headed, a warmth overtook her; she was as glad as her son to see that the Carson's were home. William sat with the older couple for the remainder of the service.

######

"Mr and Mrs Carson, how lovely to see you both," Lady Grantham said, as she and the Dowager approached the couple outside of the Church.

"And you too Milady, Milady," Charles offered respectfully, a bow of his head towards both women, as Elsie smiled.

"And how was Europe? You've not turned all cosmopolitan on me have you Carson? I need you as one of my comrades to hold back the march of time," the Dowager said, only half-joking.

"Not at all Milady, I will always support tradition and the British way," he said solemnly and the Dowager nodded silently, happy with this response.

Elsie rolled her eyes affectionately at her husband, as Lady Grantham smiled.

"We had a wonderful time. The scenery was beautiful and the galleries and museums were quite something. And the food was spectacular, although a little adventurous for my husband at times," Elsie added cheekily, as Charles smiled down at her.

"But I was very impressed by the wines," he added.

"Well of course Mr Carson," Lady Grantham laughed. She and her husband had made a real effort to call their former Butler ' _Mr_ Carson' since the couple had retired, although they sometimes slipped up. Whereas the Dowager continued to use his old title, nothing else seemed right to her despite the high regard in which she also held the former Butler and his wife.

"Well I must be going home, who knows what will have happened in my absence with Denker and Spratt at the helm ..." the Dowager said dryly.

"... but you will both join us for a cup of tea at the Village Cricket match next week?" the old matriarch continued brusquely, trying to maintain her formidable demeanour despite showing this kindness.

"It would be our pleasure Milady," Elsie replied courteously and Charles nodded in agreement.

######

"Well, I think we've said hello to almost everyone now, I am quite exhausted," Elsie joked, as she sipped her tea.

She and Charles sat at a table in the Church Hall with Beryl and Bill, and Mr Barrow and Mr Molesley.

"And thank you again for stocking the larder and all of the cupboards Beryl. It was so kind of you," Elsie said warmly towards her best friend.

"My pleasure Elsie ... and if you look in the cupboard above the sink Charlie, you'll find a tin of your favourite biscuits," she mock-whispered, as Charles tapped his nose in a sign of collusion, grinning and winking at their friend.

Elsie and Bill chuckled happily at their spouses.

"And how are things at the House Mr Barrow?" Charles asked.

Elsie bit her lip to withhold her smile; she was amazed he had waited this long to ask the question. She knew only too well he had been desperate to ask this since Mr Barrow sat down.

"Very well Mr Carson, we've had a busy few weeks with lots of dinner parties and the summer fete but it all seems to have gone well," the Butler replied.

"I am glad to hear it, it's always a hectic time of year but as long as you plan ahead, it can be most productive," he pronounced and Mr Barrow nodded respectfully.

"And is all well at the school house Mr Molesley?" Elsie added.

As Mr Molesley talked happily about the summer term and the end of year activities, Charles's right hand began to shake. It was only noticeable to Elsie because he had a tea cup and saucer in his hand and it rattled a little as he placed it back on the table. He'd got used to the signs and he was now quick to react in order to avoid any unwanted attention in social situations like this. Elsie effortlessly moved his cup to his left hand side so that he could use his other hand and she tenderly took his right hand in both of her hands beneath the table and caressed and soothed it until the shaking eased. All of these small actions without another person noticing at the table, as the convivial chatter continued amongst the group. As his hand stilled and Elsie therefore let go, he lowered his head slightly and placed a feather light kiss to her hair to show his gratitude. They shared a fond gaze and then continued to happily sip their tea.

######

"Milady," Charles smiled broadly, as he and Elsie were greeted by Lady Mary as they made to leave the Church Hall.

"Carson, and Mrs Carson. It is wonderful to see you. I've been trying to speak to you for the last hour but I see everyone else is as glad as I am to have you back," she said with a smile and just a hint of irritation that she had not spoken to them earlier.

Elsie noted the slight testiness to the younger woman's voice but reasoned that even though they had obviously not kept Lady Mary waiting deliberately, it would do her no harm at all to have to demonstrate a little patience; they had many friends to say hello to after all, she was no more or no less important than any of the others. Elsie's husband, of course, reacted differently.

"I do apologise Milady, I had no idea you were waiting to speak to us," he offered deferentially.

Elsie's eyes sparkled as she shook her head lightly at her husband; this young woman really still could do no wrong in his eyes. He blushed a little under his wife's gaze. He didn't have the power to read her mind in the same way she could read his but on this occasion he could hazard a fairly accurate guess as to what she was thinking.

"Anyway ..." Elsie began, with a note of laughter in her voice, "... it is good to see you Milady, and I hope Mr Talbot, young Master George and little Miss Violet are doing well?" she finished politely.

Lady Mary's face lit up at the mention of her family.

"They are indeed Mrs Carson. They are all very well thank you. The children are at the House with Nanny and Mr Talbot is away on business this weekend, however we'll all be reunited tomorrow when he returns from London," she beamed.

"That is good news," Elsie replied.

"And how were your travels? You look quite the distinguished traveller Carson with such a bronzed complexion," she teased.

"Uh-hum ..." he coughed before continuing, "... thank you Milady, and our travels were very pleasing. We had a wonderful time," he returned, smiling at Lady Mary and then at his wife.

"I am very glad to hear it. I thought you might find the Italians a little ... exuberant," she suggested with amusement. She knew how much the former Butler prided decorum and orderly behaviour and in her limited experience Italians were often passionate, spontaneous people.

"They were certainly very friendly Milady, and Italy is truly beautiful," Elsie answered quickly, hoping to direct the conversation in another direction.

"Some of the older Italian gentlemen were a little too friendly in my opinion Milady ... certainly when it came to my wife," he declared, not being able to stop himself.

Elsie stared at her husband in disbelief; she could not understand why he was so fixated on this matter or why he would now bring it up in front of Lady Mary.

"What's all this then?" Mr Branson asked, as he approached the threesome. He had spoken to the Carson's earlier but had come to collect Lady Mary as it was time to return to the Abbey.

"It seems Carson is a little jealous ... some Italian gentlemen flirted with Mrs Carson whilst they were away," Lady Mary added excitedly.

 _Oh good god. Charles really doesn't need any help to get wound up over this, he can do so quite easily on his own_ , Elsie reflected.

"Goodness Milady, they were not flirting. Heavens, I am far too old for that. They were simply being genial ... whatever my husband might say," she said, giving Charles a bold glare.

"One of them asked you to join him for dinner!" he countered, giving his wife an even more audacious gaze.

Lady Mary and Mr Branson both gasped delightedly at this and looked at the older couple with glee.

Elsie could not believe they were having this conversation again, let alone in public. _What a difference a year makes_ , she thought, as she continued to glare at her husband. _And he knows that the man did not realise I was married. I was on my own for a few seconds as Charles visited the gentlemen's room and it was an innocent mistake_ , she reasoned for the umpteenth time.

Charles was also quite unbalanced by the turn this discussion had taken but it had touched a nerve and so he was not going to back down now. He had almost forgotten the younger pair were beside them as he looked defiantly at Elsie.

Mr Branson decided to step in, as much fun as this was he had no wish to see the older couple fall out.

"Well, that is certainly the downside of marrying such a lovely woman Mr Carson ... other men will also find her lovely. However, you are the lucky man who gets to spend his life with her," he soothed gracefully.

Charles looked across at the younger man and was instantly lulled by this thought, relaxing and calming as he looked devotedly at his wife. She laughed disbelieving at her husband and at Mr Branson's silly flattery; although silly as it was, it had worked to pacify the situation.

"You are quite right Mr Branson ... apologies," he said sincerely, returning to his more formal self and feeling somewhat self-conscious that he had become so easily agitated.

He did let his guard down briefly once more, as he kissed his wife chastely on her temple, his big puppy dog eyes looking down at her until he knew he was forgiven. Her smile told him that he was.

"Daft man," she whispered, as she felt his hand softly touch her lower back.

"Shall we go home Mrs Carson?" he asked contentedly.

"Yes Mr Carson, let's go home," she replied with a warm grin.

They offered their goodbyes and best wishes to Lady Mary and Mr Branson. Elsie then took her husband's right hand in her own, holding it steady as always, as they walked down the path from the Church, chatting and laughing together as they headed for Brouncker Road.

"Retirement suits them," Lady Mary said wistfully, as she watched them walk away.

"It certainly does," Mr Branson agreed.

 ** _A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little opener to their retirement years. A review would be lovely if you have the time x_**


	32. Chapter 32

**_A/N: Thank you for all of your support and reviews for the last chapter x_**

Chapter 32

Elsie gazed down at her husband as he napped on the deckchair in their small back garden. He looked twenty years younger when he slept, the worry and laughter lines disappearing as peaceful slumber took over. As she looked down at his contented, relaxed face, she thought fondly how she greatly admired the way Charles had adapted to retired life. She had wondered of course, wondered if the great Butler of Downton Abbey could settle and be happy with a very different life. They had experienced the slightly uncomfortable early months of marriage together, when they had still both worked at the House. They had not been unhappy as such but they had both needed time to settle into their new rhythm, sharing their own home for the first time and all that involved. Elsie had then observed Charles struggle during the few months whilst she still worked at the Abbey and he was forced into semi-retirement before he was truly ready. And yet he had coped; he had coped commendably given the unforeseen situation they found themselves in. And then of course they had both retired together, just over one year ago. There had been times when they had both become irritable, not used to having so much freedom, sometimes feeling that they had lost their purpose, and yet together they had found a new rhythm, a new life which kept them both very busy, spending time with their friends and loved ones, and also spending cherished time together, just the two of them. Elsie had always found change easier to cope with than Charles and so she was particularly proud of her husband for adapting so well.

She was roused from her thoughts by a hand caressing her leg through her skirt.

"I thought you were asleep," she smirked happily.

"I was but then I woke up to find a beautiful girl looking down at me ... come here ..." he said, as he made to pull Elsie down onto his knee.

"Charlie no! That chair will never hold the weight of the two of us," she half shrieked, half laughed.

"Of course it will, you are as light as a feather!" he returned, grasping her more firmly around the waist to tug her down.

"No I am not, you old booby, and neither are you!" she returned, as he started to tickle her sides.

"Charlie!" she squealed, although her resistance was weakening as they both laughed joyfully.

As she dropped downwards to sit on his knee, they both gazed at each other in amused terror as they heard the wooden frame of the deck chair creak loudly. They both held their breath as they waited to see if it would actually collapse. When it didn't, they both dissolved into giggles as they cuddled close; Elsie resting against the warmth of his chest, cossetted and loved as Charles kissed her hair and stroked her legs that were resting across his thighs.

"This is the life," he breathed, as Elsie placed a loving kiss to his chest.

"It certainly is Charlie," she murmured, snuggling closer as they both watched the sun set on another day.

######

"Good Morning Mr Carson," Isobel cheered, as she walked across the Village Green towards him.

He took a deep breath before speaking, he knew that the former Mrs Crawley could not abide being addressed by her actual title, that of Lady or Baroness Merton, but he really could not bring himself simply to address her as Mrs Crawley, feeling it was improper to do so. Therefore, he settled on a simple, "Good morning, I hope you are well."

"I am indeed, and how are you and Mrs Carson? All unpacked and settled after your travels?" she asked.

"We are thank you. And it is good to be home," he replied, folding the newspaper he had just collected under his arm.

"Indeed, and you were both very much missed," she said sincerely.

He felt a little embarrassed under such praise, he had never felt entirely at ease with Mrs Crawley, despite her being a very well-intentioned and kind woman.

"Well, I best be going, it is my turn to make breakfast and Mrs Carson will think I am trying to evade my duty," he joked lightly, not at all sure why he was telling Mrs Crawley this.

She looked suitably impressed, grinning at the former Butler who appeared to have changed considerably over the past year.

"Well then you must get on Mr Carson. Oh, but perhaps you could pass on a message to your wife? I am organising another fundraiser for the Village Hospital with Lady Grantham and we would greatly benefit from Mrs Carson's expertise if she had any spare time to help us?" she explained.

"I will be sure to pass that on," he replied politely, feeling genuinely proud that his wife was so highly regarded, although he did wonder if she took too much on.

"Thank you Mr Carson, and enjoy breakfast," she joshed lightly.

######

"Will you not just take off your shoes?" she asked with irritation.

"Elsie no, we are in public!" he replied utterly seriously.

"Charles, yesterday evening we were sitting in our back garden and you were kissing and cuddling me on a deck chair!" she proclaimed.

Her husband had significantly unwound in retirement and yet he was still so stiff and proper when it came to certain things; it maddened Elsie enormously.

"Yes but that was in our garden, this is out in the open where anyone could see us!"

"Charles, anyone could have arrived at our cottage, in fact it was far more likely that someone would see us there than in this field in the middle of nowhere! Who exactly are we going to see out here?" she challenged.

"We might see a member of the family, or one of the servants, or a farmer! Yes, we might see a farmer!" he gasped, feeling very unsettled.

Elsie rolled her eyes at him.

"Well I am taking my shoes and stockings off even if you won't!" she pronounced.

"Elsie!" he gasped, his mouth hanging open.

"Charlie!" she replied cheekily, imitating his shocked voice.

He stood looking grumpily at Elsie, hands on his hips as he stared at her. He was determined to show his annoyance but he faltered a little as he watched his wife raise her floaty summer skirt and roll down her stockings. Elsie noted the crinkle of a smile at the corners of his mouth despite his apparent testiness.

"You'll regret this when someone sees you," he said confidently, as he stood in his lightweight summer jacket, shirt, trousers and smart shoes.

"No-one is going to see us Charlie, this meadow is miles from the Village," she said, as she popped her shoes and stockings in her basket and sighed happily, feeling the grass between her toes.

"We'll see ..." he replied.

She shook her head at her straight-laced husband before holding out her arm to him.

"Right then, are you going to hold my hand or I am now far too unkempt for my husband to be seen with me?" she teased.

He shook his head with a sigh, knowing when he was being mocked, and happily took Elsie's hand.

"You look like a young girl," he smiled, as they walked side by side.

"I feel young like this ... in fact, I have an idea ..." she said, eagerness spreading across her face as she pulled him downwards to sit on the grass with her.

"Elsie, we can't ... can we? Not here ... I mean we can't ... surely?" he stuttered, although she could see his indecision as, despite his reservations, he began to lean forward to kiss his wife.

"Charlie Carson! I didn't mean that! Goodness, I would never do that ..." she laughed, realising just why he thought she'd pulled him to the ground.

"Oh I see, I thought ... my apologies ... what did you mean then?" he flustered, blushing a deep shade of pink at his mistaken assumption.

Elsie could not stop laughing. She held her hands to her mouth as happy tears formed in her eyes, tickled as she was by her husband's misunderstanding.

"Oh my goodness Charlie ... you won't take off your shoes and yet you'd contemplate doing that!" she shrieked.

"Well you said we were far from anywhere, with no-one for miles," he replied defensively.

"Yes and you didn't believe me," she chuckled, kissing his cheek to soothe him.

"Well, I was starting to believe you ..." he said with a rakish smile, as he placed lots of small kisses to her cheek and began to tickle her again. They eventually calmed and sat side by side on the grass.

"You do make me smile, my lovely man," she said warmly, leaning into his side.

"As well as annoying you greatly at times," he added light-heartedly.

"That as well ... now, let's focus on our task," she said seriously, with a quirk of an eyebrow directed at her husband.

"Elsie, I still don't know what our task is. _Why_ are we sitting on the grass in the middle of a field?" he asked.

"We are going to make daisy chains, just like when I was a girl," she said eagerly, as she began to pick the flowers with the longest stems.

"Daisy chains!" he said, in his most aghast Butler voice.

She sniggered again as she concentrated on the daisies in her hand. She looked up at him; he really was far too easily perturbed.

"Yes Charlie, let's live a little," she smiled gloriously, gently handing him some daisies.

As he looked into her bright blue eyes and observed Elsie's pure happiness, he knew, not for the first time, that he would do anything to evoke that beautiful smile. Therefore, without further ado, he took the daisies in his hand and, watching Elsie carefully, he began to copy her actions and thread the small flowers together to make a chain. They sat happily together making chains for the next hour without ever seeing another person, however just to be sure, Charles never did remove his shoes.

 ** _A/N: Hope you enjoyed this gentle chapter. Please do let me know x_**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Charles had cleaned out the fireplace in both their sitting-room and their bedroom; he had planted a new crop of beans, carrots and cabbages in their little vegetable patch in the back garden; he had checked and rechecked their small wine selection in the cupboard under the stairs; he had oiled a door that always squeaked and he had sorted through his clothes to send a bag of unwanted items to the charity shop in Ripon. He had also polished every single item of crockery, silverware and glassware in their entire cottage. In fact, he had polished everything twice as it helped to soothe him. Yet despite all of that it was still only eleven o'clock and Elsie wouldn't be home until six.

 _How can it only be eleven o'clock? Time never drags like this when Elsie is home,_ he thought in frustration. He decided to read some of his latest novel, _the Big Four_ by Agatha Christie. Charles was not a big fan of detective fiction but he had become quite intrigued by this story focused on spies and international espionage. After reading for what seemed like an age, and making himself a sandwich for lunch, it was still only two o'clock.

 _Perhaps I could visit Bill?_ he pondered. Charles had never really had any friends, except of course the woman he was married to; she was his best friend in every way. He had many acquaintances of course, both in Yorkshire and in London, and he had always been held in the highest regard by both his employers and his subordinates over the years, however he had never really had any close male friends. Since retirement, he had, every so often, joined Bill Mason for a pint in the Grantham Arms. The two men did not have a wide array of things in common but they enjoyed each other's company and felt at ease together. If Charles was honest, however, the thing they really had in common, and the thing that brought them together, was their two special ladies. The foursome dined together at least once a week. _Perhaps_ _I could visit Bill at the farm?_ he reasoned. Charles, however, knew that this was the busiest time of year at the farm and Bill probably could not spare the time to go for a pint during the day. Charles therefore decided to go for a long walk, hoping to while away the hours until Elsie returned from her trip to York with Beryl.

As Charles walked along the path that bordered the lake, he reflected on how much his life had changed. Gone were the days when every second was dictated by routines, mealtimes and service. His time was now his own and after a year of retirement, he found he enjoyed this freedom, this autonomy over his own life, far more than he ever could have imagined. For much of his life, the idea of retirement had filled him with dread and therefore to find that he relished this new life, and felt enormously content, was an unexpected pleasure.

He stopped walking to look out over the lake and a beaming smile suddenly broke out on his face. _It isn't the autonomy or the freedom of retirement that you enjoy, you daft man,_ he told himself happily, chuckling as he used his wife's endearing term for him. _What you really enjoy about retirement is spending time with Elsie_. _My Elsie,_ he reflected, as his heart filled with love and joy.

"Well, whatever could have put such a blissful smile on your face Carson?" Lady Mary asked, as she approached him.

Her voice surprised him. He'd thought he was alone.

"Oh Milady, good afternoon. I had no idea you were there," he blustered.

"I apologise for startling you Carson but you won't stop my questioning that easily," she said teasingly.

He smiled at her gentle jesting, his cheeks tinging pink, as he wrung his hands together anxiously. He felt somewhat unbalanced that Lady Mary had caught him in this unguarded moment.

"Well?" she persisted, raising her eyebrows at him. She had only come for a walk, this was far more fun.

He looked at the young woman before him; a woman whom he'd cared for in a fatherly manner for all of these years and a woman whom he knew cared for him; Lady Mary had demonstrated this countless times. He could see that she was enjoying this moment and he also knew that she wouldn't stop until he told her. He could have lied of course, or twisted the truth, however he decided to be completely honest. He had nothing to hide.

"I was thinking about my wife," he said plainly.

Lady Mary's mouth dropped open in astonishment. She wasn't shocked at the sentiment, not at all. She had long since realised how much her loyal champion adored his wife. She was more surprised by the admission; buttoned up, proper and restrained Carson had admitted that he was daydreaming lovely thoughts about his wife.

Once over her initial shock, she smiled gloriously at the former Butler. Her smile was infectious and he grinned broadly in return.

"How times change Carson," she said simply.

He could not disagree.

#######

As he heard the front door open, he swiftly picked the newspaper up off the seat beside him and began to read it. He didn't want Elsie to think he had been mooning around all day. She would surely think him ridiculous to know he had missed her so much, that he had been lost without her and literally been counting the seconds until she arrived home. Therefore, he wanted to look busy, as if he hadn't even noticed the time.

"I'm home Charlie," she pronounced cheerily as she walked into the sitting room.

He turned nonchalantly towards her.

"Oh hello love," he said, as he placed his newspaper down and stood to greet her.

"Have you had a good day?" she asked with a warm smile, as she reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Lovely day, thank you. It has been absolutely marvellous. I don't know where the time has gone," he replied very jovially.

She eyed her husband suspiciously with an amused gaze. He seemed overly chirpy.

"Really? Well, I am glad to hear it. I'll have to leave you on your own more often Charlie," she said cheerfully, biting back a smile as she made her way to the hallway to hang up her coat. She knew he was fibbing.

"Uhh ..." he stumbled unconsciously, not meaning to say a word but unable to stop himself.

"Did you have something to say Charlie?" she asked, turning to face him with a pretty smile as she re-entered the room.

He noticed the twinkle in her eyes. She knew. _She always knows Charlie_ , he reminded himself.

"I missed you Els," he said softly.

Tears formed in her eyes as she heard the tenderness of his voice. She reached upwards to drape her arms around his shoulders, her eyes shining with emotion. He wrapped his arms around her waist, gazing down at her.

"I missed you too Charlie," she whispered, stretching up on tiptoes to hug him closely.

They stayed like that for a long time, holding each other tightly, never letting go. Elsie nestled under his chin, cossetted against his warm chest. Charles, resting against her hair, breathed deeply as he inhaled the sweet scent of lemons. Neither spoke, there was no need. They just needed to be together.

Finally, still resting against him, Elsie broke the silence, speaking into his chest.

"I am presuming that when I look in those cupboards everything will be gleaming?" she teased, knowing that he liked to polish when he was restless.

"Well, let's just say you'll be able to see your face in those plates!" he exclaimed, as they both laughed joyfully.

 ** _A/N: Hope you enjoyed this gentle take on our Chelsie x_**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Shall we take a few sandwiches do you think?" Elsie said, as she and Charles both continued to get dressed.

Charles walked across their bedroom to give Elsie a brief kiss on the lips before answering. He was in a playful mood this morning.

"Yes, why not? I enjoy a picnic," he said happily, fastening his tie.

Elsie laughed, knowing this to be true.

"And we can collect a bottle of lemonade from the Village on our way, I don't think it would be appropriate to take anything stronger to a school fete," she replied, reaching up to give her husband a lovely peck on the lips.

 _Two can play at this game,_ she thought in amusement. He wiggled his eyebrows at her, enjoying this little game.

"And maybe a couple of caramel slices from Mrs Shaw at the bakery?" he asked eagerly, standing behind Elsie who was looking in the mirror whilst she pinned a broach to her blouse.

She turned to face Charles and he immediately leaned down to give Elsie another loving kiss.

"Anyone would think you had a sweet tooth Charlie," she teased, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I like all things sweet Elsie but my favourite sweet thing is you," he charmed, kissing Elsie once more, this time more passionately.

She eventually pushed him away good-humouredly and turned to walk downstairs.

"You really are full of blarney today Charlie Carson," she grinned joyfully, as she walked out of the room.

######

There were lots of stalls selling cakes, jams and chutneys; games for the children including a coconut shy, a guess the number of sweets in the jar puzzle and a game that involved trying to catch a toy rat as it came down a pipe; and various raffles where prizes could be won. Part of the school field was being used for races for children and adults alike; sack races, three-legged races and the upcoming egg and spoon race. The other half of the school field was a picnic area where family and friends enjoyed a cool drink or some nice food outdoors on this sunny day.

"I'd say your first school fete has been a resounding success Mr Molesley, well done to you," Elsie said kindly.

"Oh thank you Mrs Carson, it does seem to have gone quite well," he replied modestly.

The kindly man has been teaching at the Village school for the last two years, whilst still helping out at the Abbey for big events, but recently he had been taking on more and more responsibility from Mr Dawes and this was the first important public event under his charge.

"It has gone _very_ well ... and any event that sees Mr Carson tied together with Mr Branson has got to be judged a major achievement!" she joked, as Charles rolled his eyes with a smile at his wife.

Elsie had insisted Charles take part in the three-legged race to show his support for the fundraising but even when he had finally been persuaded, after much protest from the former Butler, they could not find anyone that matched his height and a difference in height would make the three-legged race almost impossible. In the end, Mr Branson had been the closest in size of the competitors that were left without a partner, although still several inches shorter, and so they had competed as best they could and then been roundly beaten by Mr Barrow and Andy.

Mr Molesley chuckled at Mrs Carson's wit. He then noticed Mrs Baxter, as she was now known, walking towards the threesome. A soppy smile came over his face for a split second before he righted himself, however Elsie noticed and decided a little gentle intervention may be in order so that her successor as Housekeeper and the kind-hearted teacher could perhaps get together a little more quickly than she and Charles had managed. She could not believe that in the year or so since the Carson's had retired there had still not been any movement on this front.

"Mrs Baxter, I was just telling Mr Molesley what a fine job he has done with the fete," Elsie exclaimed.

"He certainly has Mrs Carson," Mrs Baxter replied proudly. Mr Molesley blushed a little.

"Mr Carson suggested that you might like to join us for lunch tomorrow Mr Molesley, to thank you for all of your efforts today," Elsie said levelly.

Charles tried to control his surprise by coughing loudly. He had suggested no such thing and certainly his wife, and also Mrs Baxter, knew it. Charles knew that Mr Molesley was a nice man but the two had never been friends, their relationship was an unbalanced one as Charles had for years been Mr Molesley's superior. If Charles was honest, the man, despite his good intentions, always seemed to get under his skin a little. The thought of lunch with Mr Molesley filled Charles with apprehension but he knew better than to contradict his wife.

"Really? Well that is very kind," Mr Molesley replied sincerely.

 _God love this man's innocence_ , Elsie thought warmly; she had always had a soft spot for the man. The Footman turned teacher really did believe that Charles would suggest such a thing and she loved Mr Molesley even more for this optimism. She looked up to her husband with an encouraging gaze, yet a gaze that brokered no argument.

"Yes, yes ... uh-hum ... Mr Molesley, you would be very welcome," Charles managed.

Mr Molesley's face lit up with pride at the thought that his former Head of Household would make such an offer.

"Oh, it's just occurred to me, isn't tomorrow your half-day Mrs Baxter?" Elsie said, sounding convincingly surprised.

Charles gazed knowingly at his wife, thinking that it was _she_ that should have been on the stage, rather than him.

"It is yes," Mrs Baxter replied softly.

"Well then, we would be delighted if you could also join us for lunch," Elsie added.

"Oh, thank you Mrs Carson, but there is no need, really ..." she said, not wanting the Carson's to feel like they should invite her as well. She was also a little nervous about how it might look to Mr Molesley.

"Nonsense, we would love you to join us and I am sure Mr Molesley would also be delighted to see you," she said pointedly, encouraging Mr Molesley with her piercing glance.

"Yes, yes, certainly ... it would be lovely Mrs Baxter, it really would," he replied warmly, eliciting a sweet smile from the current Housekeeper.

Elsie looked at the pair with pride as her husband shook his head gently at her. She gave him a cheeky smile by way of retort.

"Wonderful ... we'll see you both at one tomorrow ..." she said, as she linked arms with Charles and began to drag him gently away before he said something to embarrass her.

"Oh ..." Elsie began, as she turned back to Mr Molesley and Mrs Baxter.

"... why don't you call on Mrs Baxter at the Abbey tomorrow Mr Molesley, then you can both walk to the cottage together ... the walk is a little too far for a lady to be on her own," she finished, pleased to have engineered some time alone for the pair.

The shy couple both nodded silently but happily towards Elsie, as she turned to walk away with her husband, feeling most content.

######

As Elsie and Charles walked through the village on their way home to Brouncker Road, they chatted happily about the fete, Elsie's matchmaking and the friends and neighbours they had chatted to during the afternoon. They had both enjoyed a lovely day and were looking forward to a quiet evening back at the cottage, just the two of them, and a chance to catch up with some reading and perhaps for Elsie a little sewing, whilst they enjoyed a glass of wine. As they crossed the Village Green they spotted Mrs Shaw from the bakery.

"Good afternoon Mrs Shaw," Elsie greeted, as they approached her.

"Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Carson, and how were the caramel slices?"

"They were delicious Mrs Shaw, as always," Charles replied with enthusiasm.

"They are my husband's favourite Mrs Shaw ... Mr Carson could eat ten of them and still want more!" Elsie joshed gently, as all three of them laughed.

"Oh I am pleased, they are one of my specialities," the Baker's wife added.

"Well thank goodness they are because despite several efforts, I simply cannot make them like you," Elsie laughed modestly.

There was no doubt that Elsie's cooking skills had developed tremendously over the past year but some things were better bought from the bakery.

Charles smiled down at his wife as she laughed happily. He loved to see her smile and so, without thinking, he joined in with her banter.

"Yes, the last time Mrs Carson tried to make them, they were a disaster ... the caramel actually stuck to the pan!" he exclaimed, chuckling joyfully.

He looked back towards Elsie expecting to see her also laughing but instead his heart seized as he saw that look in her eye; that look that told him he had made an almighty blunder. He felt fear and confusion and then panic; he'd thought they were joking about the caramel slices. Elsie herself had admitted that she'd had trouble making them.

"They weren't quite that bad Mrs Shaw but they were certainly nowhere near as delicious as yours," Elsie said with a smile and a forced lightness, not wanting the Baker's wife to feel uncomfortable at all.

Charles, however, could hear the brittleness in his wife's voice. _Oh good heavens_ , he thought.

"Anyway, we best be heading home Mrs Shaw, thank you again and good afternoon," Elsie said politely, as the other woman also offered her best wishes to the couple.

As the two headed in the direction of the cottage, there were still Villagers around them and so it was not the time to have a discussion about this. Charles and Elsie politely smiled and nodded to the Villagers as they passed them and anyone they greeted would never have realised anything was wrong. Charles, however, was only too aware of the tension between them; his wife would not even look at him and she was pacing at an alarming speed, with him having to make an effort to keep up with her.

Charles tentatively tried to take Elsie's hand in his in the hope of offering an olive branch.

"Don't you even think about it Mr Carson," she whispered through gritted teeth.

 ** _A/N: Thank you for your reviews, they are a delight and they keep me writing! Thanks particularly to the lovely guest reviewers who I cannot thank personally x_**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"I brought you some soup, I thought you might be hungry," Charles said quietly as he popped his head around the bedroom door.

Elsie was sitting in the rocking chair in the window. She loved to sit and read in this seat as it had a lovely view over their front garden; however this evening she had not read much, she was simply sitting there to give herself some space, so that she could calm down before she and Charles talked about what had happened earlier. As she looked at her husband's sad eyes and his forlorn face she wondered, not for the first time, how a man of such size and stature could look so vulnerable. It was impossible to stay angry with him for long when he looked so worried and anxious; however, she was determined to make him understand how his comment had made her feel.

"Thank you," she said politely but with little emotion.

He took the fact that she had not refused this offering as a good sign and so he placed the tray on the small coffee table beside his wife. Elsie had to hold back a smile when she noticed that beside the soup and bread on the tray was a small vase with some lovely carnations. _At least he knows he's made a mistake_ , she reflected. As that thought crossed her mind she realised with clarity that that was all it was: a mistake. Perhaps she had over-reacted; she knew he had not meant any harm, no matter how mortified she had felt in front of Mrs Shaw.

"I'll go downstairs again then," he said nervously, hesitating as he stood beside her.

She looked up at him, however when she did not speak immediately he began to make his way sadly to the door.

She sighed loudly; they needed to sort this out.

"You embarrassed me Charlie. I was embarrassed and a little hurt if I am honest," she said.

He turned to face her; heartbroken by her words but very relieved that they could finally talk about this.

"Oh Els I know and I am sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. You were joking about your caramel slices not being like Mrs Shaw's and I joined in, without thinking. I never meant to embarrass you in any way or hurt you. Elsie, I would never want to hurt you," he gasped, his voice breaking, as he crossed the room to take hold of her hand.

His eyes welled with tears as he held her hand tightly.

"Please forgive me," he pleaded.

She rose immediately from her seat, and stroked his face softly with one hand, smoothing away a stray tear.

"Of course I forgive you Charlie and I know you didn't mean to upset me, come and sit down ..." she said, guiding him across to their bed.

They both perched on the edge, still holding hands.

"I was probably being oversensitive but you know that cooking is a delicate subject for me and for _us_ ," she smiled wryly, remembering the ups and downs they'd had when they were first married.

Charles managed a smile at that; how could he forget? He'd made a terrible mess of their first few months of marriage as he continued to act more like a Butler in his own home rather than a supportive husband, as the two had tried to navigate through their early days as newlyweds. It had been months later when Elsie finally told him how upset she had been by his nitpicking and criticism. However, they had both come a long way since then and he liked to think that he had become much more sensitive and understanding, despite his faux pas earlier in the day. He had even tried to ease the burden of cooking on Elsie; they now took it in turns to make breakfast and he helped as much as he could with dinner preparations every evening.

"I know Elsie and I am a bumbling idiot!" he began modestly, as Elsie laughed lightly.

"And despite the fact that I know your cooking skills still worry you at times, and I know that me making a thoughtless comment like earlier does not help, you really are a very good cook now Elsie," he said genuinely.

"Charlie I am far from that! Although I have certainly improved," she conceded.

"Elsie your shepherd's pie is better than Beryl's ..." he said honestly, and then as an afterthought added, "... although please don't tell Beryl I said that."

They both laughed, neither wanted to face the wrath of their good friend.

"Elsie, you are a superb cook, you really are. But the most important thing is that even if you weren't, I would not care one jot! Elsie, being married to you is the most magnificent thing that has ever happened in my life. I could not be happier. You are the love of my life and I would not care if I had to eat bread and jam for the rest of my days ... as long I had you," he said with meaning.

She gazed at him tenderly; she knew he meant those words. They had come a long way since those early days.

"Thank you Charlie. I just don't like the fact that cooking is not a huge strength of mine. I want to be a good wife in every way for you. I think ... perhaps ... living in service for most of my life ... and then getting married in my twilight years ... well, it makes me doubt my skills as a housewife sometimes," she explained truthfully.

Charles gazed at Elsie in wonder; how on earth could his darling girl doubt herself as a wife? He realised he really was clueless sometimes.

"Elsie, you should never doubt yourself, never. My love, you are the most beautiful, brilliant wife. You are accomplished at everything you do, goodness knows I gave up trying to keep up with you years ago ... it's much easier to admit that you are my superior in every way," he said mischievously, although he meant it.

"Hardly Charlie," she smiled, as he nodded knowingly, reconfirming his words.

"I could not wish for a more splendid wife. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you Elsie Carson but I thank god every day for bringing you to me," he said, as his eyes glistened once more.

"I feel just as blessed Charlie. And you are the most wonderful husband," she beamed, squeezing his hand as they sat on the edge of the bed. He kissed her temple lightly.

"I am sorry if I undermined you in front of Mrs Shaw Elsie, that was not my intention. However, she holds you in the highest regard, as does everyone in the Village, and so I am sure that me mentioning one small slip-up with some caramel slices will not change her opinion of you," he soothed.

Elsie shook her head with a smile; it sounded ridiculous now.

"I was being silly, wasn't I?" she asked.

"Not at all. Let's face it, I wouldn't like it if you told Mrs Shaw or another Villager about my disastrous attempt at those shelves. Or if you told them about me flooding the bathroom when I tried to replace that pipe. Never mind my first attempt at growing tomatoes ... we never even got one!" he exclaimed, as they both laughed.

"So neither of us are perfect then?" she smiled, reaching upwards to kiss his lips softly.

He pulled Elsie across to sit on his knee. She gently caressed his face.

"Definitely not but you are very close my love," he murmured, kissing her in return, as Elsie let out a contented hum.

"Even if I cannot make a caramel slice ..." she teased, moving her lips to kiss and caress the underside of his jaw.

He groaned deeply and allowed himself to fall backwards on the bed, pulling his wife with him. He then rolled them over so that he could playfully pin her to the bed.

"They really were a disaster weren't they?" he dared, as he hovered above her, knowing they were back on loving terms.

She shrieked with laughter as he began to unbutton her blouse.

"They really were!" she gasped.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Five more minutes," Charles murmured happily, as he tightened his hold on his wife who was attempting to get out of bed.

She was snuggled against his chest, tucked under his chin.

"Charlie, it is nine o'clock and Mrs Baxter and Mr Molesley will be here at one," she explained.

"Els, that's four hours away, there is plenty of time," he replied, as he nuzzled her hair and caressed her back through her nightgown.

"Well it would be plenty of time if I'd cleaned the house yesterday evening as I'd planned but my husband distracted me and so no cleaning got done at all," she teased.

"Yes but it was a very pleasant distraction I hope," he returned cheekily.

"Ummm ... it was very pleasant Charlie, very pleasant indeed," she flirted, as she reached upwards and ran her hands through his unruly hair. She kissed him soundly.

Charles allowed his hands to wander to the hem of her nightgown, as he began to lift it higher.

"Charles!" she shrieked happily, as she pushed him backwards and away from her.

He grumbled loudly, reaching for her again.

"Honestly Charlie! I really must get up ... if only to have some breakfast ... I never did eat that soup," she exclaimed, as Charles looked at the full bowl of soup still resting on the coffee table and then gazed at his wife smugly.

She slapped his chest lightly, motioning for him to get out of bed.

"Come on then my fiery Scottish lass. I will make you some scrambled eggs on toast," he conceded.

She smiled happily as they both got out of bed, their old bones creaking and groaning as they rose. Before he could get any other ideas, she ushered him to the door.

"And I'll have some bacon too!" she shouted after him.

He chuckled as he made his way downstairs.

#######

"It sounds like things are going very well Mrs Baxter, as I knew they would. You are obviously an excellent Housekeeper," Elsie said kindly, as the four sat at the dining table enjoying a beef casserole and a selection of home-grown vegetables from the Carson's vegetable patch.

"I am certainly enjoying the role Mrs Carson but my predecessor was particularly remarkable and so I have big shoes to fill," she said meaningfully, as they all smiled.

"You have a much calmer temperament than your predecessor ... she was known to even scold the Butler at times," Elsie joked.

"Oh yes, he was terrified of her by all accounts," Charles added.

Mrs Baxter and Mr Molesley had never seen the former Butler so jovial and relaxed. Mrs Baxter had always known he had it in him, particularly when he was near the former Mrs Hughes; she had seen how they gently and respectfully teased each other, even before they were married. However, she enjoyed seeing this even more relaxed man and she supposed that the fact he was in his own home and sitting beside his beloved wife meant that he could let his true personality shine. Mrs Baxter wondered if she and Mr Molesley would be any different if they were ever to get closer. Her cheeks coloured a little as that thought passed through her mind.

"More wine Mr Molesley?"

"Oh, yes please Mr Carson," the younger man smiled warmly.

"Have you been to the theatre lately Mrs Baxter? I remember you always had a fondness for a good play whilst we were in London," Elsie asked.

Charles withheld a smile; he could sense a change in direction from his wife and he knew that it would be with only one purpose.

"I haven't Mrs Carson but you are correct, I love to visit the theatre. I haven't had much time lately unfortunately," she smiled.

"You'll get some time when the family go to Scotland in a couple of weeks though surely?" Elsie replied.

Charles watched in wonder as his wife weaved her spell.

"Yes I should think so," Mrs Baxter replied.

"And you are on your summer break Mr Molesley, for the next few weeks as well?" Elsie asked lightly.

Charles nearly choked on his casserole.

"I am yes Mrs Carson, it will be nice to have a little free time for a change. I am not used to it," he said, as they all agreed.

"Charles, did you say that there were a couple of Noel Coward plays expected at Ripon Theatre Royal in the next few weeks?" Elsie asked innocently.

Charles paused for only a moment, before entering into the spirit of things.

"I did Elsie yes, I plan to take you to see at least one of them," he said warmly.

It was true he had briefly mentioned it at some point, he had come across an advert in his morning newspaper.

Mrs Baxter looked down at her plate, and scooped another mouthful of food.

Elsie stared determinedly at Mr Molesley. He caught her gaze and looked puzzled as the former Housekeeper nodded her head silently towards Mrs Baxter. Charles could not help but enjoy the fact that despite his wife's not so subtle hints, the other man seemed oblivious. Suddenly, in a spark of understanding, Mr Molesley exclaimed,

"Oh!"

Mrs Baxter's head shot up to gaze at the part-time teacher, wondering why such an outcry? Mrs Baxter watched Mr Molesley gulp and then look back towards her predecessor. Elsie smiled at Mr Molesley encouragingly. He took a deep breath. _Did he dare?_

"Mrs Baxter, may I escort you to one of those plays?" he asked formally, without further preamble.

A surprised yet delighted smile appeared on her face.

"You may Mr Molesley," she replied shyly but happily.

He too had a soppy grin on his face.

"Well, I think that calls for some apple pie," Elsie pronounced.

######

Elsie sat upright on one end of the settee later in the evening, with Charles lying flat out, his head on a cushion on Elsie's lap. Their couch had been one of their biggest luxuries when they furnished the cottage; Elsie was determined that they would have a comfortable settee to relax on in the evenings as neither had had any such thing during their years in service. It was money well spent as they both loved it.

Elsie sat with one arm resting across Charles's chest and with her other hand she caressed his hair and face. He lay with his eyes closed, not quite asleep but in a drowsy bliss, enjoying the attentions of his wife. She was more than happy to let him doze as she enjoyed the tranquillity of the two of them sitting in silence, the heat from the fire making the room cosy and warm.

As she sat, Elsie thought of Mrs Baxter and Mr Molesley and hoped that they would eventually find happiness together. She had set them on the path, she hoped, but she certainly did not intend to interfere any further; that was up to them. She smiled lightly wishing that perhaps someone had intervened many years ago with Charles and her but then she knew deep down that the two could only truly be together when the time was right. She played with the unruly curl at her husband's forehead as she reflected on how blessed they were; despite Charles being almost asleep, he had a lovely smile on his face as his head rested on her knee. Her thumb stroked back and forth on his chest and his hand rested on hers. She was consumed with love for her husband as she looked down at his joyful and handsome face. She bent to softly kiss his temple. He stirred contentedly and then soon settled again.

"I love you Charlie Carson," she whispered, leaning forward again to kiss his hair sweetly.

She continued to lovingly stroke his face and hair as she rested back against the couch, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 _ **A/N: Thank you very much for the lovely reviews for this fic. They are a joy to read and I appreciate you taking the time to send me your thoughts x**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N: Hope this chapter reaches you safely as the site would not allow me to upload it earlier today. Thank you for your support as always x**_

Chapter 37

"Will you stop fussing with your tie!" Elsie gently scolded as they walked side by side along the path to the Abbey.

"I am not fussing, I simply want to be presentable that is all," Charles replied sensibly.

Elsie stopped walking and stared at her husband with a wry smile. He stopped a second later when he realised his wife was no longer beside him.

"Charlie Carson you are always presentable! Goodness me, you'd wear your suit and waistcoat in the bathtub if I let you," she teased.

Her husband had been on pins and needles all morning, knowing they were going to Downton. He had preened and fretted with his hair, polished his shoes until he'd almost worn them through, changed his suit at least twice and was now repeatedly straightening his tie as they neared the House.

On hearing his wife's comment he exaggeratedly rolled his eyes at her. He knew she was having fun with him.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to be smart and well-presented," he pronounced solemnly.

She beamed at him.

"Indeed there is not, my love," she said tenderly.

She chuckled kindly at him; her darling husband who was always so well-groomed and dashing. Elsie had always known he was a handsome man, long before they had married. She had seen many a maid, even a house guest, turn their head to appreciate the striking Mr Carson. His presence could be felt as soon as he entered a room. His size and height contributed to this but it was his commanding authority that really caught people's attention. _Followed by his beautiful face and eyes,_ Elsie thought, smiling to herself.

"Come along then, we don't want to keep His Lordship and Her Ladyship waiting," she added.

The two began walking again, Elsie linking Charles's arm this time to try to soothe him. She could tell he was unsettled.

"I wish I knew why they'd asked to see us," he said, for the hundredth time that morning.

"We'll know soon enough," Elsie replied calmly, with a relaxed smile.

Charles smiled down at his wife as they walked. He wished he had Elsie's temperament. She was always so level-headed; he didn't think anything would faze his wife. She could be met with a tidal wave, an earthquake, a bomb going off and a falling star and she would simply take them all in her stride and cope admirably. He knew in part her serenity today was because Elsie did not view the Family in the same way that he did. She respected them of course, cared for them even, but she did not hold the Family in the same reverence as he did. Despite having left the Abbey almost eighteen months previously, he would always feel a sense of devotion and duty to them. _Even though first and foremost I am, and always will be, devoted to my Elsie,_ he reminded himself happily.

As they approached the Abbey, Charles made to turn in the direction of the Servant's entrance but Elsie tugged him back towards her without a word.

"Elsie no!" he gasped, when he realised her intention. He sounded as horrified as if Elsie had suggested dancing naked across the Village Green.

"Charles Carson, don't be ridiculous. We are no longer servants and we have been invited for tea as His Lordship and Her Ladyship have something to discuss with us. We'll look ludicrous if we pop up in the Great Hall having ascended the back stairs," Elsie explained.

Elsie would always view herself as a servant and the downstairs staff remained some of her most cherished friends. Elsie, of course, often visited the Abbey to see Anna or Daisy, and in those instances she always used the Servant's entrance. On this occasion, however, they were meeting with members of the Family and so she would feel silly to arrive via the Servant's staircase. _A place we no longer even have any right to be_ , she also thought rationally.

"Elsie, we cannot go through the front entrance. We really cannot," he said firmly.

"We can and we will," she replied just as firmly.

They had stopped walking again and gazed defiantly at each other in a very tense stand-off.

Charles looked at his wife in exasperation. The silence between them seemed to last for hours. He could see that she was not about to give in.

"Elsie, have you lost your mind?" he finally declared loudly.

It was Elsie's turn to roll her eyes; her husband could be so dramatic.

"No Charles, I have not lost my mind. In fact, my mind has never been clearer. The Family have invited us to the Abbey. We are no longer their Servants. They will expect us to arrive at the front entrance. Therefore, we are going to walk over to that door and ring the bell. Easy as that," she proclaimed.

Elsie began to walk away from Charles, only turning back towards him to state,

"... and if you allow me to enter that door on my own, you'll be on the couch for the next week!"

Charles's jaw dropped open at Elsie's final statement. She had never before made such a threat. He told himself that she was probably only joking. _Probably._ Or maybe she was so enraged that she would actually follow through with such a threat. A large part of him wanted to call her bluff; he rarely ever won an argument with Elsie and he felt very strongly about this matter. In his opinion it was highly inappropriate for them to enter through the front of the House. He had never done so. Whilst he knew that they were both held in high regard by the Family, he also believed in the existing social hierarchy and class structure. _Servants, or even former servants like us, should not be marching through the front doorway of the Abbey,_ he thought rather hysterically. He decided that he would hold his ground whatever the consequences. He could be just as stubborn as his wife. Yes he was sure of his decision now. _Well, I am almost sure,_ he panicked, as his wife walked further and further away from him.

Elsie continued to walk towards the House. She had not meant her threat at all, she had only been teasing. She would never make him sleep on the couch, certainly not for a week; she would miss her lovely daft husband too much. As she continued to walk alone towards the Abbey, she regretted her silly threat, although as she reflected further, she began to get annoyed that it had not worked! She had been sure her husband would yield. _What on earth is he making such a song and dance about? What does it matter what door we use? And surely he won't allow me to arrive at the House on my own?_ she reasoned, with growing anxiety as she reached the door. _Well, I am not caving in now_ , she thought determinedly and therefore, without looking backwards, she took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

As the door opened, Elsie smiled as Mr Barrow came into view.

"Good morning Mr Barrow," she said warmly, her mind whirring as she tried to think of an explanation for why she and her husband were arriving separately.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Carson," he replied respectfully, as Elsie looked to her side to see her husband standing tall.

 ** _A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews, including those reviews from guest reviewers who I cannot thank personally. I hope you are still enjoying this little fic. I realise it's very gentle and mild compared to some of the wonderful fics out there but hopefully we can all also enjoy some gentle Chelsie fluff x_**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

 ** _A/N: Apologies for the delay. I've had a very busy_** ** _week._** ** _Please do read Chapter 37 first, as this chapter won't quite make sense otherwise, and there were issues with this site when I posted it so everyone may not have seen it x_**

"You changed your mind then," Elsie whispered teasingly, as she and Charles stood in the Great Hall, Mr Barrow having gone to hang up their coats.

Her eyes twinkled at her husband with mischief and glee; thrilled that he had conceded and come around to her way of thinking by entering the Abbey through the front door.

"I could not allow my wife to arrive alone," he said solemnly, only the slight quirk at the corner of his mouth giving away that he was amused by her teasing. He really did not want to sleep on the couch for the next week, although he was almost sure Elsie would not have carried through with her threat … almost.

Elsie smiled lovingly at her husband.

"Well I am very glad you are at my side Mr Carson," she whispered once more, as she squeezed his hand at his side.

He quirked his eyebrows at his wife's use of his formal title, smiling happily as he squeezed Elsie's hand in return.

At that moment, Mr Barrow re-joined them and they swiftly let go of each other's hands.

"I will take you through to the Library now Mr and Mrs Carson," he said respectfully.

The situation was a little odd for Elsie and Charles; to be led across the Great Hall as guests; to be entering the Library to meet with Lord and Lady Grantham; to be dressed in normal, civilian clothes; every bit of it was highly irregular and unusual for them. From Mr Barrow's perspective it also felt very strange to be welcoming his former superiors to the Abbey as guests of the Family. The new Butler, however, had maintained a cordial relationship with both of his former Heads of Staff and certainly his former protector, Elsie, had made it her business to regularly invite him for tea. Therefore, with a little trepidation, the three made their way to the library.

Charles smirked to himself as he spotted Elsie, without even knowing she was doing this, checking the surfaces and the furniture for dust as they walked across the hall. _Old habits never change_ , he thought warmly.

######

The four had exchanged pleasantries for ten minutes, Lady Grantham asking the Carson's about their cottage and their recent weekend in Scarborough and Elsie asking about the Grantham's grandchildren and how they were getting on. It was a perfectly genial conversation; none of those present were truly relaxed but they were happy enough in each other's company and they all had much respect for the others in the group.

Charles appeared calm but Elsie could see by the way he gripped his right hand in his left that he was becoming more and more unsettled, wondering why on earth the Grantham's had asked them to the Abbey. They were both certain that it was not simply for tea. There was also a certain uncomfortableness about Lord Grantham. He was being respectful and kindly as always but there was something brittle about his demeanour that suggested he had something on his mind. Even the normally level-headed Elsie was becoming a little anxious to know what was happening. Finally Lady Grantham interrupted her husband as he wittered on about pig farming, as she aimed to steer the conversation to the matter in hand.

"Well Mr and Mrs Carson, you'll understand that we haven't asked you here to discuss pigs," she joked lightly.

Elsie smiled in relief, glad to be getting to the crux of the discussion at last.

Lady Grantham looked to her husband, who now looked as uncomfortable as Charles, encouraging him to speak.

"We have to sell the Abbey," Lord Grantham blurted out, taking a long breath to steady himself after speaking such words; he was determined to remain stoic.

Elsie and Charles stared in disbelief at Lord Grantham, trying to process his words. For a few seconds no one said anything.

"Milord, sell ... the Abbey?" Charles asked slowly, feeling immediate fear and yet hoping he had somehow misunderstood.

"We have no choice Carson, since the war ... you must have seen how estates are crumbling. Lord Landon sold Hendley House last spring, Earl Forthwaite is currently selling Bootle Abbey ... Lady Sinclair has donated Moolerton House to the National Trust ... it's the new way of things I am afraid ... death duties, crippling taxes, falling staff numbers, the cost of war ... they've taken their toll on estates like ours," he explained.

Lord Grantham felt it vulgar to discuss money but he felt he needed to explain. Other than possibly himself there was no one to whom Downton meant more; his former Butler had dedicated his life to the Abbey.

Charles felt it highly inappropriate to be having this conversation with His Lordship and yet he needed answers; he thought that maybe if he got answers he could help. _There must be a way to avoid this, there must,_ Charles reasoned.

"Yes ... but Milord ... the farming projects, the new tenancies ... I thought ... I hoped ... you had found a way ... is there really no way other way? What about Grantham House?" Charles asked hopefully; selling their London home would surely be nowhere near as horrifying as selling the Abbey.

"It wouldn't be enough Carson, none of it is enough," Lord Grantham said sadly, forcing a reassuring smile toward the older couple.

"We didn't want either of you to hear about this from someone else. We know that the Abbey means a great deal to you both," Her Ladyship explained.

Lady Grantham knew that this statement was a little misleading; she knew that the former Housekeeper did not view the House in the same way as her husband. However, she also knew that there was no person more loyal or more empathetic than Mrs Carson and therefore, even if she was not as personally attached to the Abbey as her husband, she would still share the Family's sorrow, their regret, and she would, of course, understand the likely impact of this news on her husband, the former Butler.

Elsie shared an understanding and warm gaze with Lady Grantham. Elsie was touched that Her Ladyship would be so thoughtful, having the courtesy and respect to tell she and Charles personally. Elsie was very grateful for this, particularly for the sake of Charles; this news would be hard for him to bear under any circumstances but if he'd overheard this from the Vilage gossips it would have all but destroyed him. Elsie felt desperately saddened for the younger woman before her; certainly the Granthams would get through this and even in the seconds Elsie had had to reflect, she could recognise Her Ladyship's calmness and resolve; the Family would be far from destitute, it would simply mean a different way of life. However, whether rich or poor, to lose the place one calls home was a dreadful wrench and Elsie felt nothing but warmth and sympathy for the kind woman before her.

"Thank you Milady, that was very thoughtful of you. Mr Carson and I are most grateful and we are both very sorry for the difficulties you and your family face. We would only ever want you to enjoy happiness and good fortune," Elsie offered.

Lady Grantham smiled in gratitude at such kindness.

Both His Lordship and Charles sat lost in contemplation but on hearing Elsie's words, Lord Grantham looked upwards.

"Thank you Mrs Hugh ... oh damn it ... oh my, I do apologise ... Mrs Carson," he eventually mustered.

His Lordhsip had always found Elsie's change in name difficult to deal with and this slip-up helped to lighten the mood considerably, as His Lordship, Her Ladyship and the former Housekeeper all laughed lightly at this mistake.

Charles did not laugh, he continued to sit despondently; wanting to find some wise words, wanting to change the situation but knowing that he was utterly helpless. He was only just able to hold back his emotions as tears threatened. He could not bear to see the Family that he cared for so much, the Family that he had served for so long, in this predicament. He sat looking at his knees, his hands crossed in his lap, willing himself to be strong. _It isn't your place to be sad, you old fool. Don't be so selfish_ , he reprimanded himself. _You have Elsie, you have everything_ , he reminded himself, feeling a wave of relief that he was so blessed.

At that moment Charles forced himself to look upwards and he immediately caught the gaze of His Lordship.

The two men stared at each other with utter respect and understanding. Elsie and Lady Grantham watched in silence.

Elsie took a risk and gently moved her hand to rest on top of her husband's hands. He glanced sideways at Elsie offering her a tender smile. He then gently took her delicate fingers between his two hands, gladly absorbing his wife's love and strength before he looked back at Lord Grantham.

"I am dreadfully sorry Carson, I know how dedicated you are to the Abbey," His Lordship said, with a doleful yet accepting smile.

Charles took a long, deep breath, reigning in his emotions. He responded steadily,

"No Milord, I am dedicated to your family and not the House ... and that will never change, no matter where you reside."

Lord Grantham looking tremendously touched at the Butler's words; he nodded gratefully to his most trusted ally. No more words were needed.

Elsie smiled lovingly at her husband and gripped his hand that bit more firmly, feeling immensely proud.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

 ** _A/N: I have written a little nod to the latest Chelsie prompt of 'linens' into this chapter as I thought it was a lovely prompt idea. Hope you enjoy x_**

Elsie wrapped her arm around Charles's waist from behind as they lay together in bed. It was four o'clock in the morning and Elsie had listened to Charles tossing and turning for the last hour. She snuggled against him, kissing his back through his pyjama top as she hugged him closely.

"It will be alright Charlie, you'll see," she whispered into the darkness.

He held her hand, bringing it to his lips to place a gentle kiss on her palm before holding it to his chest. He stayed facing away from his wife for the moment, it was somehow easier that way, but he was very glad to feel the warmth and comfort of her body against his back.

"I don't think I have ever seen His Lordship look so worried," he explained.

"I know and it must be a very anxious time for them but you heard what Her Ladyship said, there is still a chance they'll be able to live at the House ..." Elsie reminded Charles.

After the initial bleak pronouncement that they would have to sell the Abbey, Lady Grantham had shared with them another possible way forward, although the younger couple had not sounded overly hopeful that this would work. It was the idea that the Abbey could become a charitable trust, with the Family still having some rooms at the Abbey, and the rest being run as a foundation to preserve the house and its contents. It would also be open to the public. Elsie did not know much about such things but she did read the newspapers regularly and she knew this kind of initiative was becoming more and more common; as the twentieth century progressed the grand old houses of England were very much in decline. The National Trust was buying many of these houses but some, as Her Ladyship had suggested for Downton, were being established as independent charitable trusts. In Elsie's mind, this would be a positive; at least the Family would not have to leave Downton altogether.

"With all and sundry wandering around their home whilst they live upstairs!" Charles said; even in the dead of the night, he still managed to sound both aghast and aloof as he made this statement.

Elsie shook her head fondly.

"Charlie, times are changing, the Family will still have Grantham House and if the worst comes to the worst, they'll stay with the Dowager Countess or Lady Edith, the Marchioness of Hexham, whilst in the north," she tried to reassure.

"It's not the same," he said simply.

"I know it's not Charlie but as Her Ladyship said, they've still got so much to be thankful for ... and even His Lordship admitted that they would hardly be living on bread and water ... they can still reside in London or even America and they have family homes near Downton. And what's more ... they have each other Charlie," she finished, quite exhausted by both her lack of sleep and her efforts to soothe her husband.

Charles turned around to face Elsie; touched by her final words. He kissed her forehead softly and stroked her cheek. _I am the most blessed of men and my wife so wise,_ he thought for the umpteenth time since he's married his girl.

"And I am the lucky man who has _you_ Elsie ... how did I ever manage that?" he joked lightly, a smile on his lips for the first time since they'd left the Abbey.

She chuckled.

"That's a good question Charlie, I ask myself that every single day ..." she replied dryly, chuckling even more loudly as he hugged her to him and peppered her face and neck with small kisses. When he finally stopped, they lay with their foreheads resting against each other.

"Daft man ... now let's get some sleep," she said sleepily, caressing his face.

He held Elsie to his chest, kissed her hair and finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

######

Despite Elsie and Charles finally getting to sleep, Elsie knew that her husband was still worried about the Granthams as they woke the next morning. She, however, knew the perfect distraction to help take Charles's mind off his concerns; William Bates. The young lad was always sure to brighten Charles's mood, her husband was besotted with the boy. William had recently turned two and as well as walking about on his own, he could even utter a few words now.

When Elsie and Charles had first taken care of William, whilst Elsie was still Housekeeper and Charles was semi-retired, they had referred to themselves an 'Aunt' and 'Uncle', they had not presumed to refer to themselves as any other title. However, as they had grown closer to the young boy, spending more and more time with him, and Anna and John had seen how much their son adored the Carson's, Anna had suggested that William call them 'Grandpa' and 'Grandma'. Of course, Elsie and Charles had been overcome by this wonderful suggestion, with the formidable former Butler of Downton shedding very real tears.

Elsie smiled remembering that even hours after Anna had spoken to them about this, when she and Charles had been curled up on the sofa reading together, her husband had become emotional again, his tears prompting Elsie to get weepy as well. They could not be prouder to be William's surrogate grandparents and a visit from the young boy would be just what Charles needed.

######

Elsie looked out of the kitchen window at the mischievous pair. Charles was currently swinging William around in the air, much to the lad's delight. It was a windy day and behind them swirled the bed linens that Elsie had just pegged to the line. As Charles took a step backwards and a huge gust of wind blew fiercely, one of the sheets whipped upwards, encircling Charles and William. The young boy shrieked joyously as both he and his grandfather were surrounded by white cloth.

"Gampa, gampa," William exclaimed, as he giggled hysterically. He had not quite worked out how to say 'Grandpa' yet but his own special version was simply the sweetest word Charles had ever heard.

Charles hugged William closely to his chest, making a funny face towards the little boy, pretending to be scared, yet a big grin on his face which amused the boy greatly. The sun was shining, the fresh smell of laundered linen enveloped them, combined with the sweet aroma of summer roses; Charles felt happy as a lark.

"William, we are lost. I can't see a thing! How will we ever find grandma? Do you think if we shout for her she might hear us?" Charles asked, an animated expression on his face, as he deliberately held the linen sheet around them with the arm that was not holding William.

"Gramma, Gramma!" William shouted immediately, excited by this little game.

Elsie laughed happily as she watched this ruse unfolding, of course she decided to play along. She walked to the back door and out into the garden.

"William, Charlie ... where are you? I can't see you?" she asked, biting her lip to hold back her laughter as her great bear of a husband was clear to see beneath the linens, his feet and legs on view.

"Here Gramma ... here!" William shouted excitedly.

"But I can't see you ... the sheets seem to have swallowed you up!" she joshed.

"Here! Gramma," William exclaimed again, waving at Elsie through the linen. She could just about make out the shadow of his little arm waving back and forth.

"I can hear you sweetheart but I still can't see you ... I'll be expecting a kiss from you and Grandpa when I finally find you, mind you," she added, smiling as she heard Charles chuckle.

She then watched as Charles exaggeratedly tried to fight his way through the sheets, his arms flailing about as William joined in too. Elsie could see that any second her clean sheets were going to end up on the ground but her two young men were having so much fun she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Ahhhhh ... there you are!" she beamed, as Charles finally pulled the sheet to one side.

William screamed happily to see his grandma and Charles grinned broadly whilst deftly draping the linen back across the line, without it ever touching the floor.

"Gramma kiss!" William cheered, as he almost leapt out of Charles's arms towards Elsie.

She caught him in her arms and smothered him in kisses as he giggled blissfully.

"Kiss Gampa!" William then shrieked, as he held Elsie's cheek with one chubby little hand, and reached out for Charles's face with the other.

The little boy held their cheeks and mushed their faces together to make them kiss. He giggled loudly as Elsie and Charles laughed against each other's lips. As they broke their kiss, Charles hugged them both, kissing Elsie's soft hair and then kissing William's temple.

"Kiss again!" William shouted, enjoying this game immensely.

"If you insist," Charles said dryly, wiggling his eyebrows humorously as he gladly kissed his beautiful girl again.

 ** _A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews, to those I can thank personally as well as many thanks to all of the guest reviewers. It means so much to all of us who write fics to get reviews; without them we have no clue as to whether you are enjoying our fics or not, therefore I'm very grateful for each and every one of them x_**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"It's a sad situation and no mistake," Beryl sighed, as she and Elsie walked a yard or two in front of Charles and Bill on their way for some dinner at the Grantham Arms.

"It is Beryl, although the Family still hope to stay on at Downton in some capacity," Charles concurred.

"The world is certainly changing but the Grantham's are a loving, decent and close family, they'll get through this," Elsie added more hopefully.

"Quite right Elsie, when all is said and done, money and belongings ... they mean nothing, it's your family and friends that mean the world," Bill said.

Charles smiled at the genial farmer, nodding in agreement. Elsie and Beryl shared a smile with each other; knowing these words to be perfectly true.

"Andy and Daisy will marry and take on the farm now, this has speeded up their plans a little, but it means we'll be able to finally move into the cottage," Beryl explained.

"So the farms on the Estate won't be affected?" Elsie asked.

"No, His Lordship assures us that whatever happens, a trust or a new owner, they will still need tenant farmers," Bill answered.

"And Daisy still plans to work in some capacity, before and after they have bairns, so she'll have to look for work elsewhere if a Cook isn't needed on the Estate," Beryl said happily, not being able to hide her glee at the thought of her surrogate daughter having children.

They all knew that a Cook with Daisy's experience would find a position with relative ease in a restaurant or guest house in Ripon or York, or even in a large home where 'day Cooks' were becoming the norm.

"She'll work after having children?" Charles asked in surprise from behind the women.

Bill had also thought this was a highly unusual idea but he'd already been chided by Beryl for expressing this thought and so he didn't dare utter another word about the matter. Beryl has also explained to him that they would help Daisy and Andy care for any children; this notion had delighted Bill.

Elsie chuckled lightly, not surprised that her husband would find this rather shocking. To be fair, she knew most men would; the world was not changing that fast.

"Yes Charlie, imagine that eh? A woman still being able to hold down a job after she's had children ... it's a radical idea I must say ... seeing a woman as equal and just as capable as a man ... but I am sure they'll manage and with Andy home at the farm, he could even keep an eye on the children as well, if that's not too shocking a thought," she teased with a smile, never once turning backwards to look at Charles.

She and Beryl laughed joyfully at this joshing.

Charles rolled his eyes as he walked behind Elsie; yet he grinned, amused by her teasing. Bill also chuckled cheerfully as they walked.

"No-one warned me I was marrying a suffragette Bill," Charles whispered cheekily, just loud enough for Elsie to hear him.

Elsie and Beryl shrieked with laughter.

######

The four sat at a window table in the pub, enjoying their steak pies and vegetables and now onto their second bottle of red wine. Once a week they always met up for dinner, normally at one of their homes but occasionally, as with tonight, they met at the Grantham Arms to save cooking. Their conversation at dinner this evening had been dominated by events at the House; the impact on the Granthams was a concern, of course, but just as worrying was the future of the remaining staff. They hoped any changes might force Mr Molesley's arm a little and they fully expected Mrs Baxter to stay on in the Village with the now almost full-time teacher. Anna too was very reluctant to move away from the area and hoped she would not need to as Lady Mary had promised that she and Mr Talbot would be, at most, moving to York where his business was based, and she had also promised that Anna and Mr Bates would always have a role with her family. Elsie didn't think she had ever felt more grateful to Lady Mary when she had heard this news; the thought of the Bates's being any further away would have been hard to bear. York was only a short train ride away. As for Thomas, even with the inevitable downsizing of the Family, they would at least need a Butler, well more likely a Butler, come Footman, come everything else, but he was happy to fill this role.

"Mr and Mrs Carson and Mr and Mrs Mason, how lovely to see you," Mrs Wigan, the postmistress, chirped as she approached their table with Miss Jackson, her assistant at the Post Office.

Miss Jackson was a shy young girl and looked totally out of place in the public house; however she had dutifully accompanied her senior for a sweet sherry after work. Elsie had always wondered about Mrs Wigan, well more accurately, she had wondered about Mrs Wigan and Mr Wigan. He had fought and been injured in the Boer War and was rarely seen outside of their home, sometimes he came to Sunday services and seemed friendly but this was a rare occurrence. It would be easy to think that Mrs Wigan was a widow. Elsie knew that the Wigan's had a son who now lived in London with his own family. She knew that the Post Mistress visited her son and his family a couple of times a year, as Mrs Wigan was sure to tell every customer at the Post Office every last detail about her visit. On hearing the details following the last visit, Elsie had wondered if Mrs Wigan's son actually lived in Buckingham Palace, given the luxurious home the Post Mistress had described. If Elsie was honest, she had never warmed to the woman; there was something brittle and shrill about her. Elsie tried very hard never to judge people; for all she knew, deep down Mrs Wigan might be a nice woman who had simply had a difficult life, however, there was something about the woman that Elsie did not trust. She boasted too much and belittled others too easily. _And, of course, you not warming to her has nothing to do with the fact that Mrs Wigan thinks your husband walks on water,_ Elsie reproached herself.

"Good evening Mrs Wigan," they all replied, and then offered their greetings to Miss Jackson as well.

"Mr Carson, you haven't forgotten about our extra Committee Meeting tomorrow have you? I am looking forward to discussing improvements to the Village Green," she said sweetly, smiling at Charles.

"I certainly haven't Mrs Wigan, I shall be there," he replied cheerfully.

Mrs Wigan was Vice-chair of the Village Committee and Charles was Chair, along with about eight other members. Charles had led this role since his retirement from the Abbey.

"Good, good ... I hope you don't mind us stealing your husband again Mrs Carson, but the Committee and I really could not do without his wise counsel," she flattered.

Beryl raised her eyebrows at this and Elsie tried not to laugh at the woman's blatant fawning.

"No, no, not at all Mrs Wigan ... steal away!" she joked, giving her husband a knowing glance.

Charles coughed and spluttered at this.

"And I've made some of those cherry bakewells you like Mr Carson, a man who gives so much to his community deserves a treat," she beamed.

"Oh huh-uh ... thank you Mrs Wigan, that is most kind," he said, his cheeks tinging pink.

Elsie shook her head lightly at her husband; an amused grin on her face.

"Well then, Mr Carson will look forward to seeing you and your cherry bakewells tomorrow Mrs Wigan," Elsie replied seriously, as Beryl tried to hold back a laugh.

Mrs Wigan forced a smile towards Mrs Carson and bid the group good evening.

######

"Out with it!" Charles said, as they both took off their coats in the hallway at Brouncker Road.

"Out with what?" she asked, although she knew what he meant.

"Mrs Wigan ... I know she fusses around me and it amuses you," he said irritably.

He wasn't quite sure why he was irritable with Elsie, he supposed it was because he was embarrassed that the Post Mistress had been a little overly flattering earlier and he knew that he was due some teasing from his wife about this. The fact that she had not yet said anything was unsettling him further and the generous volume of red wine they had both drank was not helping matters.

"Don't you be crabby with me Charles Carson, I haven't said a thing," she replied.

"I know you haven't and that's making it worse," he said huffily.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" she asked defiantly, feeling a little woozy with wine.

"Anything!" he pronounced. Even in the moment he knew this argument was silly.

"Maybe I should bake you some cherry tarts instead?" she responded childishly.

"See! I knew she had annoyed you," he said triumphantly.

"She didn't annoy me! It amuses me if you must know. That she and the other women on the committee all swoon in the presence of the great Mr Carson," she offered by way of retort, before walking past her husband and into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"They do not swoon!" he declared regally, aghast, as he followed her.

"They do, they all go weak at the knees when they see you ... they hang on every word you say and you love it so don't deny it," she said, taking a sip from her glass and staring at him boldly as she rested against the sink.

His jaw dropped open; he was lost for words at this accusation. _They don't swoon, or hang on my every word, well they certainly respect me and maybe I enjoy that I am held in high regard but ... not in the way Elsie means,_ he flustered silently.

"You aren't denying it then?" she teased further.

"There is no need to deny such ridiculous notions, they respect me that is all," he said solemnly but he could tell from Elsie's cheeky smile that he had somehow lost this particular argument.

She placed her glass on the table and walked to the stairs to go up to bed. She muttered to herself as she walked, making sure her husband could hear her from the kitchen.

"Mr Carson is so wise, Mr Carson is so handsome, Mr Carson is the most wonderful man in the entire univer ... ahhh ... Charlie!" she screeched delightedly as he caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, tickling her and peppering her neck in kisses.

She laughed gloriously as she felt his vibrations of laughter against her back.

She turned to face him, her hands stroking his chest as he held her closely and rested his temple against hers.

"Maybe I should tell them that you can be very grumpy ... and that you snore ... and that you ..." her words were cut off by her husband kissing her soundly.

"Ummm ..." she murmured, reaching up to hold her husband's face with both hands and thinking that she definitely wouldn't be telling those women that her husband could kiss like this.

 ** _A/N: Hope you enjoyed this update. A review would be lovely if you have the time x_**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the delay. I am finding it difficult to update more than once or twice a week due to the demands of work but I will keep at it and update as regularly as possible. I couldn't resist developing the Mrs Wigan story a little more. I am sure she is harmless really but I think it's fun that we all tend to write her character as either a busybody or someone who has her eye on Charles! Hope you enjoy x_**

"What time are you expecting to finish?" Elsie asked, as she fastened the buttons on Charles's shirt; this was one of the tasks that he struggled with at times.

"The meetings are normally no longer than two hours so I should be finished by four at the latest," he replied, lowering his head to kiss Elsie's cheek as she began to fasten his tie. She rewarded him with a pretty smile.

His hands happily rested at her waist. He had, at first, resisted Elsie's help with these small tasks, however he knew that his shaking hand could make things such as this difficult and if he struggled with fastening his buttons, he in turn became more agitated, which of course then worsened his tremor; it was a vicious circle. Therefore, he had learned to accept his wife's loving help and what's more, he had learned to enjoy every second of being cared for in this way.

Elsie never failed to offer her thanks for all of the things he did for her and she always reminded him that marriage was a partnership and therefore it was only right that they supported and helped each other when needed. Somehow his wife always managed to boost his confidence and she never made him feel any less of a man due to his condition, quite the opposite; she made him feel proud and treasured.

"There we are, all done ..." she smiled, as she finished smoothing his tie.

"... and, if you are finished by four, how about I meet you in the Village following your meeting? And if you are _very_ lucky, I will take you into Ripon for an early dinner," she added happily.

Charles chuckled at his wife's sass.

"Are you asking me out young lady?" he asked delightedly.

"I am indeed, but don't tell my husband, he'll only get jealous," she returned.

She reached her arms around his neck and they hugged each other warmly, both laughing at their own silliness.

"I love you Charlie," Elsie whispered.

"I love you too Els, so much," he breathed contentedly.

######

 _I really am not jealous of Mrs Wigan. No matter how much Beryl teases me, I really am not,_ Elsie thought determinedly, as she walked in the late afternoon sunshine from Brouncker Road to the Village. _The fact that all of the women on the committee fawn all over Charles is actually rather amusing,_ she reasoned. _And the fact that Mrs Wigan irritates me has nothing to do with the fact that she quite obviously has a soft spot for my husband. And the fact that I am heading to the Village a little earlier than planned to ensure I am definitely there when Charles finishes his meeting is merely a coincidence. As is the fact that I have worn my new blue blouse that I know Charles loves and spent a little longer on my hair than I usually do ..._ _Oh for goodness sake Elsie, admit it, Mrs Wigan unsettles you!_

Whilst Elsie knew that Charles was as loyal and faithful as any man on earth, she still felt a little uncomfortable when she knew Charles was with Mrs Wigan and the other women, fussing and preening around him as they did.

Elsie shook her head, annoyed with herself at this admission. She knew it was ridiculous and yet she also knew that Mrs Wigan was a persistent, forthright woman, not to mention quite an attractive woman at that. Mrs Wigan might be married but it was clear that she was not happily married and the woman did have a way of making Elsie feel inferior at times; every time they met the Postmistress all but accused Elsie of not appreciating her husband enough. Elsie knew this could not be further from the truth and yet she always seemed to find herself biting back at Mrs Wigan's words.

Elsie was not a jealous woman, far from it, but there was no doubt that this particular woman got under her skin. _A_ _nd yet Charles has no idea the effect he had on the Postmistress._ Elsie smiled lovingly, thinking of her husband. Even when she had teased him the previous night about Mrs Wigan and the other women fussing over him, he had thought this suggestion preposterous. Yet Elsie knew he was bolstered by their praise, who wouldn't be? She only hoped he was not too flattered by Mrs Wigan's attentions; Elsie loved her husband dearly but it was not in her nature to overly flatter or fuss.

Elsie had reached the bench at the side of the Village Green where she planned to sit and wait for her husband; however she wondered if maybe she should go to the Church Hall instead where the meeting was taking place. She did not intend to interrupt the meeting but she hoped it may be drawing to a close and therefore she would be there to greet Charles. She walked up the steps to the hall, about to go inside and wait in the small lobby, however, she stopped abruptly when she heard voices on the other side of the door. _The meeting must be finished already,_ she thought, as she suddenly felt very silly to be standing on the steps.

"Are you sure you don't want to take this spare cherry bakewell home Mr Carson?" Mrs Wigan said.

Elsie rolled her eyes, yet she was unable to make herself move away despite knowing that the door to the hall would probably open any second.

"No thank you Mrs Wigan, Mrs Carson and I are going out to dinner this evening," Charles said happily.

"Oh really? Out to dinner twice in one week, doesn't Mrs Carson like to cook for you?" she asked with a laugh, trying to sound as if she was jesting but the edginess to her voice suggested otherwise.

Elsie took a deep breath, fuming as she stood outside.

"Oh no, that's not it at all, it's just a nice treat to go out to dinner together, don't you think? I must admit, I have been looking forward to it all afternoon," he said cheerfully, not noticing the flash of envy that flashed across Mrs Wigan's face.

Elsie's heart fluttered as she heard Charles's words.

"Quite right Mr Carson, you should enjoy every second of your retirement. It does my heart good to see you so happy ... and I know that a certain delightful lady is responsible for that."

Elsie recognised that the last comment was from Mr Wood, the former Land Agent who was now in his eighties and a lovely old gentleman.

Charles felt a little self-conscious to be talking in such personal terms but he certainly would not deny it. Mrs Wigan bristled as she stood beside the two men.

"Yes Mr Wood, you are quite right. Mrs Carson is entirely responsible for that. She ensures that my retirement is full of happiness and fun ... if it wasn't for my wife, I dread to think how dull my retirement would be ... I'd probably be sat at home all day long, reading a book and nothing more," he chuckled.

Elsie smiled. She had always known that Charles had a more relaxed side and she was very pleased that she seemed to be the one that brought this to the fore. She was very touched as she heard Charles talking about her so fondly; she realised it was a rare thing to be privy to a spouse's conversation with others. She then realised this was rare because most spouses wouldn't stand on a step outside a church hall eavesdropping.

"There would be nothing wrong with that Mr Carson. You are a cultured and well-read man. I am sure you don't need to go gallivanting about to find contentment," Mrs Wigan said.

Even Charles thought Mrs Wigan's tone was strained but he dismissed it, thinking perhaps he had misread this. Elsie was tempted to burst through the door and throttle the woman.

"It's true that I would be happy to stay at home Mrs Wigan, as long as Mrs Carson was beside me. I could be happy anywhere as long I had my wife," he said sincerely, as he put on his coat and hat.

Charles had no awareness at all of the effect of his tender words on either his wife or the Postmistress.

Elsie's eyes filled with tears as she listened to her dear, clueless husband. Mrs Wigan exhaled loudly as she placed the cherry tart that she'd been carrying back on the table at the side of the lobby with a loud thud. Even she recognised a lost cause.

"You are a very lucky man Mr Carson," Mr Wood added.

"I certainly am, very lucky ... now, if you'll excuse me, my wife will be waiting and so I'll bid you both good afternoon," Charles cheered.

Elsie had made it back to the path as Charles exited the Church Hall. She waved at him as he spotted her; the most radiant smile on her face. He paced towards her, hardly able to contain his joy at seeing his wife.

"You look beautiful Elsie," he murmured, as he bent to kiss her cheek.

After a swift check to ensure there was no-one around, Elsie reached up on tiptoes and kissed her husband's lips. She poured all of her devotion and gratitude into this kiss, not wanting to ever let go as she held the lapels of his coat. Reluctantly, after a few more seconds, she finally broke the kiss and stepped backwards from this embrace. Charles was startled, albeit delightfully so; the two would normally never kiss like this in public. Yet any fear of impropriety was washed immediately away as he saw the love in his wife's eyes.

"What have I done to deserve such a greeting?" he asked breathlessly, looking happy yet dazed.

Elsie giggled at her husband; he looked utterly perplexed.

"You have just been you Charlie, and I couldn't love you more," she beamed.

Elsie then linked her arm in his and began to walk towards the train station. Charles was still none the wiser but it didn't matter as, once again, his wife had made him the happiest of men.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

 ** _A/N: Your reviews for the last chapter were so kind. Thank you very much, reviews make all of the difference x_**

Elsie and Charles had enjoyed a lovely evening in Ripon, enjoying a meal at a relaxed bistro that had recently opened; the restaurant looked onto the Spa Gardens and the two had been quite happy to sit for an hour or so after their meal to watch the passers-by in the park.

The couple were now sitting side by side in the train carriage on their way back to Downton. They were the only ones in the carriage and so Charles clasped Elsie's hand and rested both of their hands on his knee. This was as affectionate as they would allow themselves to be in case another passenger or a train guard should come into their compartment. As the train journey progressed, however, Elsie's head lolled to the side and settled against Charles's shoulder as she drifted off into a gentle doze.

Charles looked down at his wife, his heart full of love. _I will never know what I did to be so blessed. She is my life and she really does brighten each and every day._ Charles knew that the two squabbled at times, in fact they drove each other quite mad on occasion, yet the comfort and joy they gained from simply being with each other was a blessing that he was thankful for every single day. Elsie was full of life, every day spent with her was an adventure; whether they were reading at home, doing some gardening, spending times with friends, looking after William, going for a walk or visiting another town or city, every single moment was filled with pleasure. Even when they were apart, whilst he attended Committee meetings or Elsie attended fundraising events or went out for the day with Beryl, the fact that he knew they'd be coming home to each other, made even those occasions rather wonderful. His words earlier to Mr Wood and Mrs Wigan were utterly true; without Elsie his life would be dull, meaningless _. I probably wouldn't even have retired. I would have continued to work and died in harness. Yet instead I have a full, happy and privileged life with my beautiful girl,_ he thought soppily, as he bent to kiss Elsie's hair. As he did so, Elsie began to stir.

"Are we nearly there?" she asked dozily.

"Yes almost love," he whispered, not wanting to startle her.

She smiled sleepily on hearing his endearment and then closed her eyes again; Elsie knew that Charles would wake her when they arrived.

Charles chuckled to himself as he watched Elsie drift off again.

######

"That was a lovely evening Els, thank you for suggesting it," Charles said contentedly, as he settled in bed, sitting upright against the pillows until he was joined by his wife.

Elsie sat at their dressing table, brushing out her hair.

"My pleasure Charlie. It is a nice treat to go out to dinner isn't it? All of those years having to have dinner at an ungodly hour at the House and now we are free to eat whenever and wherever we choose," she replied.

"I agree, I don't know how I managed to wait that long for dinner in the old days, my tummy rumbles from about five o'clock in the evening now," he admitted.

"Your tummy rumbles from the minute you wake up! You do love your food Charlie," Elsie teased.

"And I suppose you didn't enjoy that raspberry ripple ice cream we had this evening," he countered with a cheeky grin.

She laughed, walking across to join him in bed, as she tied the ribbon at the end of her braid. He scooted downwards in the bed, ready to welcome her.

"It was delicious wasn't it?" Elsie admitted.

"It really was, almost as lovely as my wife," he flattered, switching off the beside lamp.

Elsie pulled the covers over her and snuggled against his side. He kissed her hair, caressing her side as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It must be true love Charlie, for me to win out over ice cream," she jested.

He chuckled, stroking her side and pulling her closer to him. She could feel the comforting vibrations of his laughter, even in the darkness.

"True love indeed," he rumbled, kissing her forehead and then her nose and then her lips.

######

"So, what shall we do today then?" Elsie asked, as she sipped her morning cup of tea at their table in the kitchen.

"Perhaps we should go to Paris?" Charles joshed as he sat down to join her.

He had just returned from the Village to collect their morning newspaper. Elsie giggled at her husband's silliness. _Who would recognise this Charles Carson other than me?_ She thought blissfully. She adored this side to her husband; although she also adored his serious, curmudgeonly side as well.

"Why not … I'll just finish this cup of tea and then I'll pack," she replied dryly.

"Wonderful. Of course, alternatively, we could do a bit of gardening and maybe go for a picnic lunch down by the lake?" He said, raising his eyebrows over his tea cup.

"Just as good," she replied happily and was met with a big grin from her husband.

"Oh I almost forgot, there was a letter at the Post Office for you, as well as a few bits of correspondence from the bank," he said, reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket to retrieve the letter.

Elsie wondered who the letter could be from, it could not be from Becky's home, she'd received her monthly update just last week from the matron and thankfully Becky was well.

As she took the letter from Charles she thought that perhaps it was from Gwen or Ethel, both women lived in the South of England now but they regularly corresponded with Elsie. Yet as soon as she saw the writing, she knew it wasn't from them. She looked down at Joe's handwriting, feeling shocked.

"Elsie?" Charles asked, his voice full of concern as he could see that his wife was unsettled. She hadn't even opened the letter.

"It's from Joe," she said, as she looked across at her husband.

"Joe … Burns?" Charles asked, placing his teacup back down on the table.

Elsie nodded.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Why would Joe Burns be writing to you? Doesn't he know that you are married?" Charles asked, suddenly feeling very anxious; this man and Elsie had been close after all.

"Of course he does! You know he does," Elsie replied in exasperation, although she was feeling just as unsettled.

"Yes, yes of course," Charles flustered. He did know that. Charles remembered that Elsie still sent a Christmas card to Joe every year and he also remembered that, the first Christmas after he and Elsie had married, she had written a brief note to let Joe know her happy news.

"Does he write to you often then?" he asked. Charles wasn't quite sure what he was saying anymore.

"Charles, you know that he doesn't write, as if I would keep something like that from you. Stop asking silly questions!" she said, her own surprise now turning to frustration with her husband.

Charles directed a funny expression towards his wife; knowing he was being silly but still feeling confused. This broke the tension and Elsie burst out laughing.

"What a pair we are! All of a dither because a man I knew a lifetime ago has written to me. I am sure it's nothing at all. Here. You can open it," she said, handing Charles the letter.

"Me?" he said, looking at the letter as if he was holding a bomb.

"Yes you, now go on," she instructed, trying to enforce some rational thought into this situation.

Charles did as he was asked, although with trepidation.

He took the letter out of the envelope and held it in front of him, reading the message. Elsie tried to be patient but Charles was taking an age and he still hadn't said anything.

"Well?" she finally exclaimed.

"He's moving to Cornwall to live nearer to his son. He would like to see you before he leaves," Charles said quietly, looking at Elsie to gauge her reaction.

Elsie was trying her best to remain calm. Joe was an old friend after all; there was nothing untoward about him writing.

"Right. Well then. I suppose that makes sense," she said, knowing that Joe was probably saying goodbye to all of his old acquaintances.

"Makes sense? Elsie, the man asked you to marry him ... twice! You are now married to someone else, to me. Why would he want to see you?" Charles panicked.

"He probably wants me to run away to Cornwall with him," she joked but when she saw Charles's horrified expression, she immediately realised she had misjudged the mood; it clearly was not the time for joking as her husband stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh Charlie, of course that's not true! I was only joking. I am sorry. He will just be saying goodbye to his friends before he leaves Yorkshire. We haven't seen each other in fifteen years. We send a Christmas card each year and that is it ... and remember, he wrote that lovely note of congratulations when I told him about us. Charles, he's a decent, honourable man who will have long since forgotten about me. He'll simply want to say goodbye to those he's known," she reassured.

She presumed this is what Joe wanted, the letter did seem a little strange and out of the blue, however she certainly was not going to worry Charles with that now.

Charles nodded, still looking a little unsure.

"Come here you daft thing," she said, shaking her head with a loving smile and standing up to walk to where Charles sat at the other side of the table. She sat on his knee and cuddled Charles tightly to her chest.

Charles closed his eyes and enjoyed the comfort of having Elsie hold him like this. After a few moments, he sat backwards a little to look up at Elsie, still holding her on his knee. He had regained some of his composure; his sensible mind knew that his wife loved him dearly and he had nothing to fear, even if Joe did have some ulterior motive.

"Just to be clear then, if Joe does ask you to run away with him, you promise you will say no?" Charles asked with a smile.

He was mostly joking, despite the lingering, tiny anxiety in his mind.

Elsie smiled too, stroking her husband's face lovingly.

"If Joe asks me to run away with him, I'll chase him out of Yorkshire myself because I am overwhelmingly happy and in love with my wonderful husband," she soothed, kissing Charles gently but meaningfully on the lips.

Charles sighed contentedly.

######

"Charles, have you changed your tie again?" she asked, trying to withhold a smile.

It was at least the third tie he'd had on that morning.

"The other one didn't look right," he grumbled, feeling unbelievably anxious; what did one wear to meet your wife's former beau?

"You look very handsome," Elsie said sincerely, taking hold of his hand and offering it a reassuring squeeze.

She was nervous herself; she had not seen Joe since that day in the Church yard when she had tried to let him down gently. Their letters to each other had drifted off after that. Elsie did not want to pain the man anymore; he had offered to marry her and she had turned him down, again, and it didn't seem right to prolong their contact. They had always politely sent each other a card at Christmas but other than that, there had been no contact. Therefore, it was rather peculiar that he had suddenly got in touch.

Elsie knew that what she'd had with Joe was not love; certainly not the type of deep, enduring love that she shared with Charles. In their youth when they had been 'walking out' Elsie and Joe had certainly cared for one another. He was a kind and honest man and he had only ever treated her well. Yet she could not remember either one of them ever declaring their love. Then when he had returned, all those years later and a few years after losing his wife, he had suggested companionship really, in his fumbled way; again love, as she now recognised it, was never part of the proposal.

She knew that Charles was unsettled too and absolutely dreading this meeting; however she was determined he should be there with her, she did not think it right to meet Joe on her own and she wanted to reassure Charles that this was simply one old friend meeting another, nothing more. As Elsie had lain in bed last night, she had wondered how she would feel if Alice was still alive and she was meeting her for the first time. However, Elsie realised with a lurch in her stomach that this would have been entirely different; Charles had loved Alice and he had wanted to marry her whereas Elsie had never loved Joe and she had turned down his proposal twice. Charles had nothing to fear. Elsie filed away her feelings about Alice until a later date. One former partner was enough to deal with at the moment.

"Right then, we said we'd meet him in the teashop at twelve, we should be off," Charles said solemnly.

"Yes, let's be off," she cheered, taking Charles's right hand in her own, aiming to steady it and him.

######

On their journey to the Village, neither said very much. Instead they held hands and walked in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Charles had tried and tried to keep calm, to keep things in perspective, but he had a niggling worry about this meeting and about the farmer's motives. For the last week, Elsie had constantly reassured him that there was nothing at all to worry about; that Joe had never truly loved her and that she had never loved him. They were _fond_ of each other, Elsie had said. Yet Charles knew how much courage it took for a man to propose and he could not believe that Joe would risk his heart a second time had he not felt strongly about Elsie. _And who wouldn't love my darling Elsie? She is beautiful, intelligent, kind and wonderful. Oh goodness, he wants to steal her away from me, I just know it,_ he flustered. He knew that Elsie would tell him he was as daft as a brush for thinking these thoughts, he also knew that his wife was utterly loyal and devoted to him. Yet, Elsie did not know men as he did and she had no comprehension of how perfect she was; any man in his right mind would want her, Charles thought, convincing himself that Joe was up to no good. _Well, he can't have her! I'll fight him if needs be_ , he decided.

They had reached the outskirts of the Village, the teashop was only a minute or two away. Elsie had felt Charles tense as he walked beside her. She had tried to reassure him but he had still worked himself up into a tither. She stopped walking and looked up into his sad, expressive eyes.

"Charlie Carson do you trust me?" she asked plainly.

He was startled by this.

"Of course, there is no one I trust more," he replied sincerely, holding both of her hands in his now.

"Well then, trust this, you are the only man I have ever loved and the only man I will ever love," she said with certainty, exhaling softly following this declaration.

He exhaled too, a long steadying, relieved breath as he saw his own love reflected in his wife's beautiful blue eyes.

"You are my world Elsie Carson, I couldn't live without you," he said, his voice breaking with emotion.

"And you'll never have to, not whilst I'm on this earth," she replied warmly, stroking his hands with her thumbs.

He grinned with pride and love.

"Let's go and meet this farmer Joe then," he said, humour in his voice for the first time that morning.

Elsie laughed, so relieved to see her husband finally relax.

"Come on then you old booby ... and no pistols at dawn, we are in Downton not the Wild West," she teased, as Charles chuckled happily and they walked hand in hand to the teashop.

 ** _A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews for the last chapter. You all seemed to enjoy the idea of the 'Joe' twist. Next chapter, Elsie, Charles and Joe sit down for tea x_**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Elsie," Joe exclaimed, as Elsie and Charles walked into the tea shop.

The farmer stood from his chair, a genuine smile on his face as he looked at his former sweetheart.

Charles winced at the use of his wife's first name; they were in public and therefore he should have respectfully addressed her as Mrs Carson.

"Hello Joe ... it is nice to see you," she said, not perturbed in the least by the use of her first name and ensuring she also addressed him in this relaxed manner.

Charles watched carefully as Joe shook Elsie's hand.

"And this is Mr Carson, my husband," Elsie said, smiling at her man and knowing he would want her to use this more formal address.

"Mr Carson, it is a pleasure to meet you," Joe said respectfully, holding out his hand to Charles.

The farmer could not help being nervous when presented with such an imposing figure.

"Likewise Mr Burns," Charles said formally, shaking his proffered hand.

The air was thick with tension.

"Well now, shall we sit down and have some tea," Elsie said, trying to settle them all.

They all waited politely for the assistant, Miss Bright, to finish pouring their tea before speaking.

"You look well Joe," Elsie said pleasantly, by way of starting the conversation.

"As do you Elsie, very well in fact," he replied.

He then coughed and almost choked on his tea as he realised how his words might sound. His anxiety was not helped when he caught the gaze of Charles, who was looking thunderously at him.

"I don't mean to be impropriate, of course. I simply meant ... well, marriage obviously suits you," he added honestly.

"Thank you Joe. I think it does. Charles and I wondered how we would cope with retirement and marriage at our age, and yet we've settled into it quite naturally. Haven't we Charlie?" she said tenderly, encouraging her husband to join in the conversation.

Charles was still less than sure about the other man's intentions but he smiled at his wife's knack of diffusing a situation and making things right again.

"We have Elsie. We are very happy and I am very blessed," he said truthfully, a soppy grin on his face.

Joe watched as the quite commanding, serious man he had met just five minutes before, suddenly turned softer when speaking of his marriage to Elsie. He also saw how Elsie's face lit up at his response. _Elsie loves him, that much is clear,_ Joe thought.

"He's not always blessed. I do drive Charlie mad occasionally, I think I am probably too forthright and opinionated for my own good sometimes," she teased, smiling at Charles and then at Joe.

Charles grinned broadly; both he and Elsie knew that Charles loved her feistiness really, even if she did exasperate him at times.

"No ... surely not ... Elsie Hughes ... opinionated and forthright, I am sure I have never seen that!" Joe said warmly, heavy irony in his voice as Elsie laughed delightedly.

She knew when she was being joshed; she had been just as spirited when she was young. Joe had been at the wrong end of her temper on more than one occasion. Charles had seemed in good spirits, chuckling along with Elsie's teasing and so Elsie hoped that he would find this just as funny as her. She turned to look at him; he was glaring at Joe.

"It is Elsie _Carson_ , Mrs Carson to you," Charles boomed.

Even as the words left his mouth, Charles knew that he had overreacted. His tone had been very hostile and as he caught Elsie's shocked gaze he realised that he had spoken completely out of turn. Joe also looked stunned. The man had not meant any harm; him calling Elsie ' _Hughes_ ' had been a genuine slip of the tongue. Charles took a huge gulp of breath.

"I do beg your pardon, that was very rude," Charles finally said, feeling distinctly unsettled.

He had reacted poorly and he knew it and all because Joe had joked with Elsie about her forthrightness. Charles wasn't sure why that had unbalanced him so much. Of course it was not helped by Joe's use of Elsie's maiden name. Yet it was the familiarity of the joking between Elsie and Joe that had really set Charles's teeth on edge. In that brief moment his wife and Joe had seemed at ease together and Charles did not like it, he did not like it one bit. _I am the only man who should tease Elsie in that way, no-one else,_ he thought pettily.

The atmosphere had grown tense again, Elsie was annoyed and embarrassed. Charles felt mortified; they had only been in the teashop ten minutes and he'd already messed things up. It was Joe that eventually tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"Not at all Mr Carson, I am at fault. I apologise for calling Mrs Carson by the wrong name. Please do believe me when I state it was not deliberate," he said earnestly. Joe did not wish to cause any upset, although he already seemed to have caused a rift.

Charles looked humbled. With every word the man said it became clearer that he was decent and honest. He needed to put this right but before he could do so, Elsie spoke.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Joe ... and please do call me Elsie. We are friends," she said, smiling lightly at the Farmer and deliberately not looking at her husband.

She knew this was awkward for Charles, and she understood that, yet it was awkward for her and Joe as well. She could not believe he had been so rude. _The man is infuriating at times!_ she stormed. Even as she had that thought, she felt herself calming a little. _He is infuriating but I love him and he's hurting, the silly old fool_. She would never want Charles to be upset.

Charles could see by the set of Elsie's shoulders that she was annoyed with him. He needed to put this right and quickly, before it got any worse. _If it is possible to get any worse,_ he reflected ominously. _At the moment, Joe looks kind and respectful and you look like a total idiot, you great big buffoon!_ he chided. He decided honesty was the best policy, as excruciating as this might be.

"Mr Burns, I spoke out of turn and overreacted. I am sorry ... umm .. if I'm honest, it is a little disconcerting to be meeting your wife's former ... well ... your wife's former ..." Charles stumbled, not knowing what to call him.

"I understand Mr Carson, I really do," Joe smiled lightly, saving the former Butler from finding a word to describe him.

Elsie pinched the bridge of her nose, as she looked down at the table, this was incredibly embarrassing. Charles knew that although the Farmer seemed to have forgiven him, he had a long way to go to make it up to Elsie.

"As you can see, I often madden my wife. She calls me an old booby on occasion and the description is quite apt," he said self-deprecatingly, raising a chuckle from both Joe and Elsie, who finally looked upwards at her husband, shaking her head with a smile.

Charles breathed a sigh of relief; he could see he was forgiven.

"You are an old booby and no mistake Charles Carson!" she said, swatting his arm gently to show her irritation.

"She often attacks me as well, as you can see," Charles teased.

"I do not. Honestly Charles, what a thing to say! Please don't listen to him Joe," she said, rolling her eyes at this suggestion but not being able to stop herself grinning at her silly husband.

Elsie gently rested her hand over Charles's hand on the table. He immediately settled now that he knew he hadn't ruined things too much. He still did not fully understand why Joe had made contact with Elsie but the man seemed genuine.

"Anyway, shall we start again?" Elsie said, staring at Charles with a quirk of a smile, as if to say, _this time please maintain your sense, you daft man._

"How is your son Joe, Peter isn't it?" Elsie continued kindly.

Over the next hour or so the three chatted amiably about Joe and his family, as well as about Downton and Charles and Elsie's retired life. Joe's son had left the army a few was before and he and and his wife and daughters had moved to Cornwall. Joe explained that he was no longer fit enough to run the farm on his own and therefore he had decided to sell up and move nearer to his son and his son's family.

The conversation was cordial, if not totally relaxed, yet Elsie couldn't help think that they still hadn't gotten to the real reason for Joe's visit and she was at a loss to know what the purpose of the visit really was; _has he really got in touch simply to say goodbye after all of these years?_

Charles too was fairly bemused; _the man proposed to Elsie twice, she turned him down twice, she hasn't seen him in 15 years, yet here we are chatting about this and that as if we meet him every week for tea. What does he want?_ Charles wondered if he should simply ask Joe outright, however, he quashed that thought immediately knowing that Elsie would likely throttle him. _Just be patient,_ he told himself.

They chatted for a further half an hour or so, sharing another pot of tea and some scones.

"Well it has been lovely catching up with you Elsie … and nice meeting you Mr Carson … but I best be going if I am going to make the last train home," he said cheerfully.

Both Elsie and Charles looked up from their tea in surprise. _He was going?_ They looked at each other, trying to hide their shock. They were still none the wiser about why he had asked to meet. However, Joe had risen from his seat and so they did the same, many shared glances between them to acknowledge this most peculiar situation. After paying their bill, and a little further awkwardness as both Joe and Charles fought to pay (Charles won), the three stepped outside.

Elsie offered Joe a smile as he said goodbye, trying to pretend this was perfectly normal, however, the farmer noticed that she looked a little confused.

"You are wondering why I came?" he said, with a wry smile.

Charles wanted to shout, ' _Yes, yes we are!_ " but instead he knew to keep quiet. Thankfully Elsie answered for them.

"Well yes, we did wonder," she replied.

"It seems silly now, now that I have seen you together," he began vaguely.

Charles held his breath; _had the man come to try and steal Elsie from him?_ His heart raced as the seconds passed.

"It's difficult to explain really … I feel foolish … umm … when I move to Cornwall, at my age … well … I don't expect I'll ever come back to Yorkshire. I wanted to say goodbye Elsie, that much is certainly true ... I know we never made it to … well ... we were friends … but I have always thought of you warmly over the years …" he managed, looking down at his toes as his words drifted off.

Charles stared helplessly at Elsie.

"As have I Joe, I will always think of you kindly," she said gently.

Charles felt distinctly uneasy; no longer anxious, just uncomfortable.

Joe looked upwards with a soft smile towards Elsie.

"It was more than just wanting to say goodbye. I needed to know that you were truly happy Elsie. I wanted to ask if your husband was a good man, if he treated you well. I wanted to ask if you were content, I wanted to ask all of those things … I know I have no right to … but I couldn't leave Yorkshire until I had at least asked," he stumbled, taking a deep breath and feeling embarrassed.

"But you are leaving Joe and you didn't ask any of those things?" she said, a tenderness to her voice now, beginning to understand. Joe needed closure. He needed to say goodbye to all of his friends in Yorkshire, including Elsie- especially Elsie- and he needed to know all was well before moving onto the next stage in his life. Elsie understood.

Even Charles now understood, as he stood solemnly by Elsie's side, hoping with all of his heart that he did make Elsie happy, that he was a good man and that Elsie was content.

"No, I didn't ask Elsie … I didn't need to, as soon as you both walked into the the tea shop I could see it, before you'd even sat down," he smiled.

Elsie beamed too.

"What did you see?" Charles asked cluelessly, he wasn't even sure he had spoken aloud; his mind was so fuddled with the array of thoughts flitting through it and the situation he found himself in.

Elsie spluttered with laughter and Joe chuckled too. Charles's jaw still hung open.

"I saw two people who were clearly in love and devoted to one another Mr Carson. Happiness was radiating from the pair of you … there was no need to ask," Joe said honestly.

"Oh … I see," Charles said, pride and happiness overtaking confusion, as he considered Joe's words.

Elsie shook her head with a loving smile at her wonderful, daft man. She then turned back to Joe.

"Goodbye Joe, and I hope you'll be very happy with your family in Cornwall," Elsie said sincerely, feeling a little emotional as she knew this would be the last time she'd ever see the farmer.

Elsie and Joe shook hands tenderly. Joe was also a little overcome but he managed to keep his emotions in check.

Charles could see that Elsie has been wrong when she'd assumed Joe had never loved her, that he had only ever been fond of her. Elsie was the most modest woman but it was now clear to Charles that the genial farmer certainly had loved Elsie, perhaps still did.

"Goodbye Mr Burns and good luck," Charles said formally but truthfully. He wished this kind man nothing but good fortune.

Charles and Joe shook hands, now parting on much easier terms than they had met.

"Goodbye Mr Carson ..." Joe began, leaning forward as he shook Charles's hand.

"... cherish her always, won't you?" he whispered, an understanding look passing between them.

Elsie could not hear what Joe had said to Charles but she watched as the two men looked at each other knowingly.

"Always Mr Burns, I promise," Charles replied with certainty, nodding in recognition to the other man.

 ** _A/N: Hope you enjoyed this update, please do let me know if you have time. I know this was very gentle but I didn't want Joe to be awful or for them to have some huge confrontation. I always thought Joe was a lovely man; Elsie wouldn't have liked him otherwise x_**


	45. Chapter 45

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews for the last chapter, including many thanks to the guest reviewers whom I cannot thank personally. The reviews really do make my day. Here is short update to keep this story moving. I hope you enjoy it x**_

Chapter 45

Elsie was lying against Charles's chest, tucked under his chin. He was tracing circles on her bare back, revelling in the soft skin beneath his fingertips. They were both sated and happy, breathing contentedly as they lay in silence in the darkness. Every few seconds either Charles would lower his lips to kiss Elsie's forehead or Elsie would place a sweet kiss to his naked chest. As her fingers weaved patterns through the greying hair on his chest, she gave a soothing purr.

"Happy down there are we?" Charles asked, a teasing tone to his words as he cuddled his wife even more closely.

"Very," Elsie said blissfully.

It had been a stressful day in some ways, although ultimately the day had brought fulfilment. Elsie and Charles had left on good terms with Joe and their love for each other had been confirmed once more. Not that it needed confirmation; despite any wobbles from Charles, they both knew that they were utterly in love and made for each other.

Elsie loved the early hours of the morning; the peace of the night when she and Charles were cocooned in their bed together, undisturbed by the rest of the world. She could hear the rain lashing against the window outside, which only made the warmth and comfort of their own bed even more wonderful. She pulled the bed sheet a little higher to cover them both and snuggled even further into her husband's tender embrace.

"Joe is a good man," Charles said into the darkness, startling Elsie somewhat.

Yet she smiled against her husband's chest, knowing this thought must have been rumbling around in Charles's mind for some time.

"He is, a very good man. But he's not my man," she said softly, placing another soft kiss to Charles's chest.

Charles grinned and Elsie giggled as she felt him preen like a peacock, as he lay beneath her. Elsie wondered cheekily if he was so joyful and smug because she loved him so much or because of their earlier activities. _Probably a mixture of both,_ she smiled to herself. Charles continued to caress Elsie's back, allowing one hand to gently stroke her waist and the curve of her bottom. After a few more moments of silence, as Elsie enjoyed her husband's gentle affections, she spoke again.

"I've been thinking about Alice today," she whispered.

At first Charles thought he had misheard Elsie.

"Alice?" he asked, taken by surprise.

Charles gently rested his wife backwards onto the pillows, as he gazed down into her eyes. It had never even occurred to him that the events with Joe would have brought thoughts of Alice into Elsie's mind and yet as he looked at his wife, he could see a hint of doubt.

"Alice is dead," he said clumsily, although he realised Elsie already knew this.

"I know that and I also know that you loved her. I never loved Joe," she said softly.

There was no bitterness at all to this statement, in Elsie's mind she was simply speaking the truth. Elsie had always known that Charles had loved Alice; he had told her this. It wasn't something that worried or upset Elsie as such, as she knew that her husband now truly loved her, however Elsie did try to avoid thinking about Alice as it did unsettle her a little. Whenever Charles's former love came to mind, Elsie reminded herself that Alice was part of his past; she was his present and his future.

Charles thought about this for a second. He had once told Elsie that he'd loved Alice but that was long before he fully recognised his love for Elsie. He felt truly selfish; he had been worrying for the last week about a man whom Elsie had reassured him time and time again she had never loved and yet he had not offered Elsie any reassurances about Alice. The truth was, Charles had hardly given Alice a second thought since the business with Charlie Grigg; his mind had been take up by much more pleasant thoughts, namely thoughts of his lovely Elsie. He smiled as he thought this but then realised when he caught Elsie's gaze again, that he had not yet replied and Elsie was looking at him in anticipation.

"Oh Elsie, I never loved Alice. I know that now. It's true that at the time I thought I loved her ... and I thought I wanted to marry her ... but that was because I hadn't met you, I didn't know what true love was in those days. But I do now," he said meaningfully, caressing Elsie's face.

Charles certainly sounded to Elsie like he meant this and, of course, Elsie knew that he loved her, however part of her wondered if he was simply being kind. She didn't doubt his love for her but she knew that it was possible to love two people in a lifetime. Charles sensed his wife's hesitation.

"Elsie, I mean it. The way I felt about Alice cannot be compared to the way I feel about you. My feelings for Alice should not even be mentioned in the same breath as my love for you. I am absolutely certain of that. You are the love of my life Elsie Carson," he said, imploring Elsie to believe him.

Elsie smiled gloriously, knowing Charles was sincere.

"Well that's just as well really, isn't it? Given our present state ..." she joked, as Charles laughed heartily too.

"My beautiful girl," he murmured, against her lips.

Elsie kissed her husband ardently in response and ran her hands through his hair, pulling him down on top of her, all thoughts of Alice and Joe long forgotten.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

 ** _A/N: Many apologies for the delay. I've had a very busy week at work, however, I am now on my summer break and so I should be able to update regularly over the next week or so before I head off on my travels. Thanks for sticking with this x_**

"I really don't know about this Elsie," Charles said anxiously, as his wife fastened his tie.

"And what don't you know Charlie?" she sighed.

They had been over this at least three times now and Elsie's patience was starting to wear a little thin; nothing she'd said to her husband had succeeded in reassuring him. She had tried the gentle, encouraging approach but it had not seemed to work. Charles knew he was irritating Elsie with his anxious mood but he couldn't stop worrying. Elsie patted his tie and stepped backwards to look at her handiwork.

"Afternoon tea with Lady Mary and Mr Talbot ... at _their house_ ... I don't think we should go," he said, looking at his wife with a furrowed brow.

Elsie flung her hands in the air.

"Right, that is it! Stop this right now. Lady Mary has asked us to afternoon tea. It's not dinner with the King for heaven's sake! The woman cares for you. She's set up her own home in York and she would like her favourite ex-Butler and dear confidante to visit. We have accepted. She and Mr Talbot are expecting us. Lord knows it's not my idea of a relaxing afternoon but it was a kind offer and we are going and that is the end of it. So get your hat and your coat and be downstairs in one minute or so help me Charles!" she stormed, releasing a long breath and flouncing out of the room.

Charles stared at the empty bedroom doorway, quite stunned in the wake of his wife's fury. Yet he knew he had pushed his wife too far with his dithering and he knew better than to cross Elsie any further when she was this annoyed. He made his way downstairs without further delay. Despite his nerves, he had to hold back a smile as he watched his beautiful fiery Scot pacing up and down the hallway as she put on her own coat.

"You want to throttle me don't you?" he teased, hoping this would win her around. _It usually does_ , he thought gratefully.

"Only about once a week," she countered seriously, as he scoffed with laughter. _She always was sharper than me,_ he reasoned delightedly.

On hearing his laughter, her resolve faltered and she grinned at her daft man, shaking her head.

"I thought we'd got rid of all of this propriety nonsense once we'd retired, she is a human being Charlie, we are also human beings, we can have tea," she said one final time.

Elsie knew that she found it much easier than her husband to deal with the changing world where the upper classes now had less privilege, less wealth and were treated with less deference. However, it still frustrated her when Charles placed the Grantham's on a pedestal, particularly when he regarded Lady Mary so reverently. Elsie had warmed to the young woman over the last few years but she still did not think of her in such loving terms as her husband.

"I know Els but I am who I am and in my world, a Lady doesn't have tea with her Butler," he said pleadingly, hoping his wife would understand.

"I do appreciate that Charles and I know you find this difficult but the fact is ... you are not Lady Mary's Butler anymore," she smiled, reaching up to give him a peck on the cheek.

"You are Charlie Carson, my husband," she added with a beaming smile.

He certainly couldn't argue with that.

"And I could not be more thankful for that," he said, smiling tenderly at his wife and taking hold of her hand.

"Come on then or we'll miss our train ..." she said, pulling her husband towards the front door.

"... and don't go serving the tea or standing to attention at the side of the room will you?" she joked, as he chuckled behind her.

######

"Thank you very much for inviting us Milady," Charles said politely.

"You are very welcome Carson, I am so glad you could come," Lady Mary said sincerely.

Elsie baulked slightly at the younger woman's name for her husband. It seemed a little impolite now that neither she nor Charles were servants of Lady Mary; even Lord Grantham now tried his best to use 'Mr Carson' although he still occasionally slipped up. Lady Grantham and the Marchioness of Hexham had had no such trouble and Mr Branson had always called Charles, Mr Carson. Therefore, she did not understand why Lady Mary couldn't make the effort although she knew her husband would not mind in the slightest.

"Apologies, I should say Mr Carson," Lady Mary said, perceptive enough to notice Mrs Carson's very subtle annoyance.

"Oh no, not at all," Charles said, unaware of his wife's reaction, he was too nervous to notice anything.

"Shall we sit down?" Mr Talbot said kindly, hoping to ease things. The atmosphere was a little tense.

The four sat down on two large sofas in the sitting room. The younger couple and their children now lived in this elegant townhouse in York. It was nowhere near the size of Downton but it was still a good size and very well-furnished and rather grand.

"It's a lovely home Milady, I am sure you'll all be very happy here," Elsie offered kindly, hoping to make up for her earlier faux pas.

"Thank you Mrs Carson, George and Violet do seem to love it and it's close to Mr Talbot's work and still near enough to Downton," she replied happily.

"Are the children well?" Elsie asked genuinely.

"Very well thank you, they are out at the park with Nanny at the moment but they'll be home before you go, George especially wanted to say hello," Lady Mary smiled.

"It will be lovely to see them both ... wont it Mr Carson?" Elsie said, hoping her husband would join in.

"Yes certainly," he nodded in agreement.

Elsie had thought he might say something more but he did not. She took a deep breath and continued, realising that she may have to do the talking for both of them. The atmosphere was civil but a little awkward.

"And your parents seem to have settled well with the new arrangements Milady," Elsie added, not wanting to dwell on the changing situation at the Abbey but feeling it would be rude not to mention Lord and Lady Grantham at all.

"Yes certainly, it's the best of both worlds really, they still have rooms at the Abbey and they have the funds from the trust to enjoy. Mama mentioned that you were a great support Mrs Carson, in helping her sort through the furnishings ... what to keep, what to store and so on ... your organisational skills were a great help to her," Lady Mary said warmly.

The conversation was still a little stilted but the two women were starting to relax and let their guards down. Lady Mary was pleased; she would never admit it but she had been rather anxious about this tea; she wanted it to go well but she knew that it would feel quite unusual, especially for the former Butler. Mr Talbot had seemed unperturbed throughout as he happily listened to the conversation between the former Housekeeper and his wife; he had had no such apprehensions about the tea, helped by the fact that he had not really known the older couple as his wife had and when he had previously met the Carsons, he had always found them lovely. Charles had yet to say anything further.

"Oh it was my pleasure Milady, Mr Carson knows how much I like to sort," she smiled, trying a little levity to bring her husband into the conversation. She even took the risk of touching his hand softly, hoping to calm him; she knew he found this situation rather uncomfortable.

He smiled devotedly at his wife; he knew she was imploring him to join him. Lady Mary watched the unspoken conversation between the two; it did her heart good to see her beloved Butler so well cared for. She knew that Mrs Carson was just the tonic that her stoic, rather formal Butler needed.

 _Come on Charlie boy_ , he told himself. He knew he couldn't continue like this; it was most unlike him. He often chatted with the Grantham's although normally in familiar territory such as the Church Hall or in the Village. He found change difficult and he often felt like he took one step forwards in terms of adapting to the changing world and then five steps back. As he caught Elsie's gaze again; he witnessed the love and understanding in her eyes and it finally settled him.

"Oh my wife certainly does love to sort, we have the most orderly cupboards in all of England!" he joked, as all four laughed gladly; Lady Mary and Mr Talbot surprised but delighted at the older man's teasing of his wife.

Elsie's eyes sparkled at her husband, knowing he would be alright now.

"Take no notice of him, you should see his wine cupboard beneath the stairs!" she returned cheekily, as Charles chuckled heartily and took hold of his wife's hand gently in his own.

Lady Mary's heart filled with warmth as she watched _Carson_ become _Charles_ before her very eyes.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

 ** _A/N: Thank you for your reviews for the last chapter. If you haven't had a chance, you might want to read it before this one x_**

In the couple of days since their visit to Lady Mary's new home, Charles and Elsie had hardly seen each other. Elsie had had a fundraising meeting at the hospital, she had volunteered to help some students at the Village school with their reading and she had helped Anna pack up the Bates's things in anticipation of their move to York to work for Lady Mary and Mr Talbot. Charles had also been very busy with a Committee meeting, a trip to Manchester to meet up with an old colleague and lots of gardening projects at their cottage. He had another Committee meeting later that afternoon.

"We are busier in retirement than we were when we were working," Elsie joked, as she sipped her tea over breakfast.

"We need to slow down Elsie, I've hardly seen you this week," Charles sighed, reaching across the table to take his wife's hand.

"I know Charlie ... it's all well and good us helping others but not at the neglect of spending time with each other," she smiled tiredly.

Elsie did feel very tired. In fact she hadn't been feeling very well for days, however she knew that it must be fatigue, given their busy schedules over the last week. She certainly was not going to burden her husband; the dear man panicked even if she had a cold. _And I am fine, nothing that a good nights rest won't cure,_ she reasoned.

"Quite right. I've missed you this week love," he said tenderly, pulling her up gently from her seat and settling her on his knee.

He cuddled her close and Elsie was very glad to be in his arms; her eyes closed as her head rested against her husband's shoulder. He placed an abundance of sweet kisses to her temple and hair, his hands roaming over her lower back and bottom, enjoying the warmth and loveliness of his wife. He had missed this closeness.

"Maybe I should miss my meeting?" he suggested roguishly.

Despite her tiredness, Elsie laughed happily at this.

"No chance Charlie Carson, you get to your meeting and we'll have a lovely meal together tonight," she said, placing one final, meaningful kiss to the underside of his jaw.

He murmured contentedly at this.

"Well then, I'll look forward to that and then after today, let's have a couple of days just the two of us, we could even go on a short trip," he said enthusiastically.

"Lovely," Elsie smiled, stroking Charles's face as she rose from his knee.

Charles beamed with pride.

######

Despite her tiredness, Elsie was determined to make Charles a nice dinner for when he returned from his meeting. She thought she would make shepherd's pie, his favourite. She had become quite a good cook since retirement, thanks immensely to her best friend's guidance and training. Elsie and Beryl had spent many an afternoon with Beryl teaching Elsie various recipes and Elsie returning the favour by teaching Beryl the rudiments of sewing and darning. As Elsie chopped the vegetables for the pie she suddenly felt quite faint.

"Oh dear," Elsie whispered, as she gripped the kitchen counter.

She stood still for a moment and the dizziness passed. _Finish this pie and then a_ _g_ _lass of water and a powder for you Elsie Carson, followed by a rest on the sofa_ , she thought.

######

"Hello Charles," Beryl called from across the Village Green.

"Oh Beryl, hello," he said cheerily, walking towards his friend.

"Committee meeting?" she asked.

"Yes, just finished," he replied.

"Good. Fancy a cuppa before you go home?" Beryl asked, pointing to the tea shop.

"Yes why not, there's actually something you could help me with," Charles said.

"Well that sounds mysterious ..." she teased.

Charles chuckled as they walked to the tea shop.

"Not very mysterious but I would appreciate your help, I'd like to plan a treat for Elsie," he said, opening the door to the tea shop.

Beryl nodded her thanks as Charles held the door open for her to walk through.

"Ahh, well that does sound nice ... let's have a pot of tea and two of those vanilla slices and we'll see what we can come up with," she suggested warmly, as Charles grinned happily.

######

Charles was very glad that he had bumped into Beryl, after him there was no one else who knew Elsie better. They had decided that a trip to Staithes on the North Yorkshire coast would be just right. It was a quiet coastal town and he and Elsie could simply read, relax and eat and drink well. He planned to book a small guest house that Beryl had recommended; he thought they could leave for a couple of nights later in the week.

The former Cook had also promised to help him plan a lovely picnic for Elsie, down by the Lake the next day. Beryl and Bill would get it all set up for the pair, and Charles would surprise his wife, pretending they were going for a simple stroll. He was very thankful for Beryl's kindness; he had been very specific and requested all of Elsie's favourite foods and she was more than happy to oblige. Beryl was just as happy as Charles to plan something nice for Elsie; her best friend gave so much to others and she deserved something special for herself.

As Charles walked back to the cottage with a bunch of yellow carnations in his hand for Elsie; he felt as excited as a young lad to have such lovely treats planned for his wife. Elsie had brought untold happiness to his life and the freedom of retirement meant that he could thank her properly and show his love in so many different ways. He could not wait to get home to tell her all about his plans.

######

The shepherd's pie was in the oven and the table set for dinner. Elsie had opened a bottle of Charles's favourite Merlot; to allow it to breathe before her husband returned.

 _Now, I just need to have a little nap to perk me up,_ she thought, as she made her way to the sofa. Yet before she reached their sitting room, her legs gave way beneath her and she tumbled to the floor. Her last fleeting thought was of her lovely Charlie.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

As Charles strode up the path to their cottage he felt full of excitement about the plans he had made for Elsie; a surprise picnic tomorrow and then a short break at the coast. He held the bunch of carnations to his nose and inhaled their scent; his wife's favourite flowers. As the late afternoon sun warmed his back and he fumbled for his key, he felt truly blessed.

"I'm home love," he called happily, as he opened the front door.

The sight that met him made his heart seize.

"Elsie!" he exclaimed, as the carnations fell to the floor.

His breath caught in his chest; he had never felt so terrified in all of his days. He gripped the banister; fear and shock running through every vein in his body as he gazed at Elsie lying on the floor. Somehow he willed his body to move along the hallway, as he collapsed on the floor beside her. _Please god make her be alive. Please god, I will give you anything in this world to make my sweetheart be alive,_ he begged as he gently lifted her head to rest on his knees.

"Elsie, my love, Elsie ... its Charlie ... Elsie it's me, please wake up," he pleaded, tears blurring his vision as he gazed down at his wife, her body lifeless and her face pale.

"Elsie please, I love you, Elsie please," he stuttered, not knowing what to do as he stroked her face. Her skin was very hot.

"Char ..." she breathed, not being able to finish his name.

Elsie's eye lids fluttered but they didn't open, she didn't have the strength, and yet the brief word she had spoken was the most beautiful sound Charles had ever heard. _Oh thank god, thank god_. Relief flooded his body. He had hope and on hearing Elsie speak, something clicked inside him and it spurred him into action. _This is not the time to crumble Charles Carson. You need to be strong for Elsie._

"Elsie love, it's going to be ok. I am here. You've had a fall but I am going to take care of you. It will be ok Elsie. I am going to ring Doctor Clarkson and then get you up to bed. I'll just be one minute Els, whilst I ring the doctor. Then I'll be back at your side and I'll never leave you. I promise love," he muttered, willing himself to stay calm.

He speedily took off his coat and folded it, placing it under her head as a cushion. He rang Doctor Clarkson who thankfully answered the telephone almost immediately and was now on his way. Charles raced back to the hallway.

"Right love, we are going to get you up to bed and make you more comfortable, ok?" he said warmly.

Charles thought that he observed a brief smile on Elsie's lips but he may have imagined it; wishful thinking could make you see almost anything. He knew he could easily carry his wife, she was very small compared to his great bulk, but getting her off the floor was not easy. He found it difficult enough to get up off the floor himself at his age, never mind with his wife in his arms. After a few wobbles, he used the wall for purchase and managed to raise Elsie in the air. He kissed her temple, whispered sweet, loving endearments to her continually and carefully made his way upstairs, eager not to hurt or pain her in any way. He could feel his tremor in his right hand, it was very pronounced, but he gripped Elsie tightly with his other arm and somehow made it to their bedroom, placing her gently on the bed. _What should I do now? Just make her more comfortable Charles_ , he told himself.

He unbuttoned the top two buttons of her blouse, took off her shoes, plumped the pillows behind her. He kissed her temple again; she was very hot. He strode to the bathroom, soaking a small towel with cold water and then back to the bedroom within seconds. He mopped her brow and her exposed neckline softly, trying to cool her. He then opened the window to allow the cool breeze to enter the room.

"Hear the birdsong Els, I know how you love to listen to the birds in the garden. They are tweeting away down there and there's a lovely breeze coming through the window. You can smell our roses. I'll bring a big vase of them in here for you. We just need to cool you down love and then Doctor Clarkson will be here and he'll make you better," he muttered, talking nonsense really but he hoped Elsie could hear him.

He sat on the bed beside her, continuing to dampen her forehead, her cheeks and her neck, utterly devoted to his wife. He watched as her eyelids fluttered again.

"Char ... I ... I'll ... be ok ... Charlie ... don't worry," she gasped, as Charles held her hand.

He gulped down his emotions. He'd never seen Elsie so weak and yet her thoughts were of him; she did not want him to worry. _My kind, beautiful girl._

"Of course you will be ok my love, my Elsie is as strong as an ox. We'll have you right as rain in no time and I am fine so don't you worry about me, you just concentrate on getting better. I am fine and calm, don't worry," he said confidently, not wanting Elsie to know how truly scared he was.

This time he knew for sure that he had witnessed a small smile and he understood exactly why. Elsie knew that he would not be calm in the least, she knew him too well. The fact she was aware of this, even in her present state, gave him hope and he chuckled lightly, tears in his eyes.

"Ok then Els, you rumbled me. I am not exactly calm but I am going to be strong for you, make no mistake," he pronounced sincerely.

He felt the lightest pressure as she used all of her strength to squeeze his fingers.

######

"It's a very strong variant of flu Mr Carson, seems to have come over from the continent. We've had a few cases at the hospital," Dr Clarkson said, as he took Elsie's temperature.

The doctor was suddenly aware that the man beside him took a huge intake of breath.

"Oh no Mr Carson, they all recovered. It's nowhere near as bad as the Spanish flu. It knocks sufferers for six but they've all recovered. Those patients were at the hospital for other reasons initially and Mrs Carson is in much better health than them. With lots of rest and care, she will be fine. And I have no doubt Mrs Carson will be cared for perfectly," he smiled, looking at the loving man beside him who had not once let go of his wife's hand.

 _So different from the starched and proper Butler I knew for so many years,_ Doctor Clarkson reflected.

"It'll weaken her for a couple of weeks certainly but your wife should be fine Mr Carson. She likely picked it up when she was helping at the hospital last week," Doctor Clarkson added.

Charles began to breathe more easily. _Elsie is going to be fine. Thank you God. Thank you so much for keeping my Elsie safe._ Charles was consumed with relief yet he did not want to release his emotions in front of the doctor. His eyes glistened with unshed tears as he took a few seconds to regain control, looking down at the floor to hide his emotions, as he still held Elsie's hand. He then suddenly looked upwards, a question on his mind.

"Last week? But she's been fine, it's only today that ... oh ... she hasn't been fine has she?" he realised clearly. _My stubborn, independent, too strong for her own good, lovely wife_ , he thought, shaking his head.

Doctor Clarkson chuckled as he observed the mixture of emotions on the former Butler's face; worry, frustration, annoyance and utter love.

"I would guess she's been feeling under the weather for a few days at least, it would be unusual for it to come on this suddenly," the Doctor added.

"Honestly! I don't know what I am going to do with you Mrs Carson," he scolded tenderly, as his wife slept.

"You wouldn't have her any other way," Doctor Clarkson quipped, surprising both himself and Charles with this informal comment.

They both coughed to hide their slight embarrassment.

"Right then, I've got some medicine downstairs that should offer some comfort but first, Mrs Carson should be changed into something cooler, we need to get her temperature down. Shall I call a nurse from the hospital to help?" Doctor Clarkson asked seriously.

Charles looked at the doctor in surprise. The former Butler was traditional and proper in many ways but he loved his wife deeply and he certainly would not have a stranger changing Elsie, he would do this himself. He knew that many men would be uncomfortable with this, clearly the doctor thought he might be one of them, but Doctor Clarkson was mistaken; Charles would do anything for his wife. Feeling a little discomfited, Charles answered.

"Uh-hum ... there will be no need for that Doctor Clarkson. I can change my wife into her nightgown. If you would care to step outside," he said formally, his cheeks tinging pink.

"Of course Mr Carson," Doctor Clarkson replied, feeling ever-growing respect for the man before him.

"Please do help yourself to some tea downstairs. I would also appreciate if you could ring Mrs Mason, the telephone is in the sitting room. She will want to know about Elsie ... in fact, she will probably kill me for not ringing her straight away," he grinned, abandoning decorum entirely and using his wife's first name lovingly.

Doctor Clarkson smiled.

"Certainly Mr Carson," he said, walking to the door.

Before Doctor Clarkson closed the door fully, he heard the deep tones of the former Butler.

"Right then my love, let's see if your daft husband can get you changed without too much fumbling, eh?" Charles murmured devotedly, reaching down to kiss Elsie's cheek before delicately unbuttoning her blouse.

 _ **A/N: We'll see more of Elsie's recovery in the next chapter. A review would be lovely if you have time x**_


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

 _ **A/N: A short chapter to keep this story moving. Hope you enjoy x**_

Charles quietly stepped out of the room, whilst Doctor Clarkson completed one final check of Elsie's temperature. Beryl looked at the door that he had closed behind him. He hadn't left Elsie's side even for a second since the former Cook had arrived and so she was surprised to see him leave the room without warning. Beryl knew something wasn't right and so she followed him. As soon she stepped into the hallway she could hear his muffled sobs. She walked slowly to the bathroom and when she entered the room, he looked upwards in surprise, furiously wiping his eyes to hide his tears. He was sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"No need to hide your tears from me Charles Carson, you've had an enormous shock, you wouldn't be human if you weren't upset," she said, trying to withhold her own emotion at seeing this great big bear of a man so distraught.

Beryl sat down beside him on the edge of the bathtub and took his hand in hers, stroking it comfortingly.

"There now, it's alright, it's going to be alright Charlie," she soothed kindly.

"I'm sorry Beryl, I couldn't hold it in any longer," he said in embarrassment, his eyes still full of tears.

"No need to be sorry at all Charlie. Heaven's, finding Elsie like that, it must have been an awful shock for you," she said understandingly, still patting his hand.

"It was Beryl ... I ... I thought she might be ..." he croaked, not being able to finish his sentence, as the tears flowed freely once more.

"I know love, I know," Beryl said, a lump in her throat at this horrendous thought. She loved Elsie dearly too and it broke her heart to see Charles like this.

The two sat in silence for a couple more minutes, no more words needed as they drew comfort from each other.

######

Beryl peeped through the gap in the doorway to see Elsie sleeping soundly, thoroughly exhausted by her illness, and Charles lying on top of the covers beside her, still fully clothed and holding tightly to Elsie's hand. She felt like she was intruding but she knew that Elsie would want her to look after Charles, to make sure he kept himself well. She lightly tapped on the door.

"I've brought you some soup and sandwiches Charles, I bet you haven't eaten much today," she said, knowing this to be true.

Doctor Clarkson had only left two hours ago and he had not left his wife's side since then.

"Thank you Beryl," he said gratefully.

He sat up but then stalled when he realised he would have to let go of Elsie's hand. Beryl could instantly read his thoughts.

"She will still know you are here Charles, she'd know your presence anywhere. And anyway, that's why I am here. I'll hold Elsie's hand whilst you have some food. You know she'd be cross if she knew you hadn't eaten. She had made you a lovely shepherd's pie for dinner but unfortunately it got a bit burned in all the hustle and bustle," she said with a smile.

Charles smiled in return and watched as Beryl placed the tray for him on the small table by the window. He did not let go of Elsie's hand until Beryl stood beside him. He then softly placed his wife's hand in that of her best friend. Charles bent to kiss Elsie's forehead. Beryl gazed fondly at him; not surprised at all to see his care and protection for his wife. She patted his arm, ushering him towards the table. The former Cook sat upright beside her friend, her legs dangling over the side of the bed, as she held Elsie's hand and Charles sat down to eat his soup.

"She's exhausted poor thing," Beryl said, looking at her friend tenderly.

"I can't believe I didn't realise she was ill Beryl, I feel terrible," he said, as he placed his spoon back on the tray. He wasn't sure he could eat anything.

"Don't feel terrible Charles. I didn't realise either and I only saw Elsie yesterday. We both know that this stubborn young lady would have convinced herself it was something and nothing and ploughed on regardless and we both know that she wouldn't have wanted to worry you or me," Beryl said.

Charles smiled and nodded; Beryl was right.

"And the most important thing is that Elsie is going to be alright, she'll just need to rest fully ... and that'll be our next challenge," Beryl joked, raising her eyebrows.

Charles chucked at this despite his anxiety; they both knew that getting Elsie to rest would be an almost impossible task and yet he actually looked forward to the moment when Elsie was strong enough to argue with him about whether she needed to rest or not.

"Doctor Clarkson said she'll probably sleep right through tonight, given her tiredness and the medicine he gave her, but I am going to stay awake anyway, just in case she wakes up," he said determinedly.

"Charles, you need your sleep as well," Beryl replied.

"I'll sleep when Elsie's better. I can't have her waking up and needing something and me being asleep," he said firmly.

"And what am I then? A rusty old kettle?" she said in exasperation, smiling amusingly when she saw the confusion on Charles's face.

He never did quite understand some of Beryl's phrases.

"I am going to stay here with you for a few days, just until Elsie regains some strength. I'll sleep in the spare room but we can do shifts during the night, I'll stay awake whilst you get a few hours' sleep and vice versa. And I won't have any argument about that Charlie ... my life won't be worth living if I let you get ill," she said, looking meaningfully at Elsie with a pretend, terrified look.

Charles chuckled again; feeling very grateful to Beryl, it gave him much reassurance to know that if something happened, he had their good friend at the cottage to help him and yet he knew that Beryl had her own husband and home.

"Are you sure Beryl? What about Bill?" he asked.

She gave him a look that brokered no argument. _Yes I am sure and you know fine well that Bill won't mind in the least, he would also want me to support you and Elsie_. Charles understood that look.

"Thank you Beryl, truly," he said warmly.

"Ahh poppycock, no thanks necessary ... now eat that soup and get those sandwiches down you," she said gruffly.

Charles smiled at that; he knew that the Cook had the softest heart but she often tried to hide it. He picked up his spoon and began to eat, knowing with certainty that Elsie would get better and he would be there to help her every step of the way.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

 ** _A/N: Thank you as always for your tremendous support. I like to end on a nice round number and so 50 it is! I am off on my travels for the next couple of weeks and so this seems like a good place to end. If people would like me to, I can always continue this fic when I return but if not, we'll leave Charles and Elsie happy, content and in good health enjoying their retirement. Thank you again for all of the reviews and support x_**

"Right now Mr Mop, put that duster down and come over here," she demanded warmly from her bed.

Charles grinned happily; glad to be at the end of Elsie's teasing once more.

It had been four days since Elsie's collapse and she was feeling stronger by the hour. She was nowhere near her full strength and she was still very unsteady on her feet but she was sitting upright in bed now and able to chat to Charles and Beryl. Her best friend had moved back to her own home yesterday evening after staying with the Carson's since Elsie's fall. Elsie was so very grateful to Beryl; she knew that her friend had been an immense support to Charles over the last few days and she had cared for Elsie with the perfect amount of compassion and bossiness.

And then there was her lovely Charlie. He had devotedly nursed Elsie, with their friend's help, around the clock. He had fussed and soothed, checked and worried, lovingly caring for Elsie with every fibre of his being. She had been relieved to see the worry in his eyes gradually fade as she began to regain her health; the poor man had been frantic with worry in those early days and no matter what reassurances Elsie offered about feeling better, it had had little effect. It was seeing his wife getting stronger before his own eyes that had finally eased him. Yet he was still bustling around, doing all of the housework, making breakfast, asking her every five minutes if there was anything she needed. He was currently dusting the sideboard in their bedroom and had not stopped at all since he had risen at six.

"Come and lie on this bed with me Charlie, come on," she reiterated, patting the bed beside her.

He put the duster down and came to sit on the bed. He held Elsie's hand and smiled at her fondly and yet he still seemed as stiff as a board; his back rigid. Elsie wanted him to relax, to wind down; he had endured an awful few days and she wanted to comfort him.

"Lie down Charlie, I want to cuddle my lovely husband," she said sweetly.

"Elsie, I can't I ..." he began, about to list all of the things he needed to do around the house; he was determined to keep everything perfect for his wife, however he was met by her determined glare and he knew better than to argue. _There's my feisty Elsie,_ he thought gratefully.

He lay down beside her; his head propped on his hand as he faced her. She lowered herself in the bed, so that she was lying flat against the pillows. He reached out and helped her, straightening her night gown and plumping the pillows to ensure they were just right. Elsie reached out and caressed his face gently.

"Come and lie on me Charlie," she said, pulling him towards her.

She knew that his favourite resting place was with his head on her chest so that she could cosset him in hugs and caresses.

"Elsie no ... I don't want to hurt you," he said anxiously.

"You aren't going to hurt me you great nugget, come here," she said, as he chuckled and speedily gave up the fight, although he took great care to be gentle.

He snuggled into Elsie's side and rested his head on his wife's chest. He then lay one arm around her waist, making sure that the bulk of his weight was not on Elsie. She heard him hum with pleasure as she then wrapped one arm around his shoulders to stroke his back and ran one hand through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. She lowered her head to kiss his hair as she held him.

"Thank you for looking after me so well Charlie, I know you've had a very difficult few days," she whispered.

She continued to run her hand up and down his back, making comforting patterns, as she repeatedly kissed and nuzzled his hair. Her loving kneading of his scalp and neck and her sweet caresses were making him sleepy. His face nestled blissfully against her soft and warm chest. He noted the beautiful scent of lemons on her skin from her bath the previous night; Beryl had helped Elsie bathe before she'd gone home.

"Ummm ... you don't need to thank me love, I am your husband, it is my honour to look after you," he sighed, feeling the stiffness and the knots in his shoulders easing for the first time in days.

"But I want to thank you, my man. No other husband on earth could have cared for his wife so well. I am so lucky to have you Charlie and I love you very much ... I hope you know that," she said, pulling him even closer to her chest and kissing his temple.

"I do," was his muffled response, as he kissed Elsie's chest softly through her nightgown by way of reply. She smiled gloriously as she looked down at her husband in her arms, knowing that he was beginning to drift off.

As she gazed down at her sleepy husband, finally relaxing in her arms, her lips quirked into a grin as she noted his attire. He was smartly dressed in his shirt, waistcoat and trousers, despite the two of them being alone in their own home and despite the early hour of the day. _At least he has forgone his tie and jacket,_ she thought in amusement.

"Do you remember much of the first few days Els?" he asked drowsily, as she continued to muss his hair, calming him.

"Just snippets ... I remember my loving husband holding my hand for hours on end, I remember Beryl reading to me ... umm ... you gently cooling me with a cloth ... Beryl telling you off because you wouldn't rest ... I vaguely remember Doctor Clarkson being here ... you holding me upright as Beryl gave me my medicine ... you snoring beside me ..." she teased, giggling as she felt the rumble of his laughter against her chest.

"Oh and I remember you changing me into my nightgown ... and I think having some bother with the cuffs on my blouse," she smiled tenderly.

She felt his smile too, as she placed another gentle kiss to his temple.

"It was those bloody tiny buttons, drove me mad they did," he explained, as they both laughed.

"Above all, I remember feeling absolutely loved and cherished Charlie," she said sincerely.

She hugged him closely, feeling the love radiating from him too.

"Always Elsie," were his last words as he finally succumbed to sleep.

"Always," she repeated, closing her eyes to enjoy a little doze as well, her husband safely in her arms.


End file.
